Center Of The Photo
by InfamousImagination
Summary: Max thought she was normal until her life decided that she really wasn't. Now she has a power that can lead to many things for many people. One of which being quiet Kate Marsh and her simple ways that catch Max's attention. There's also the fact her best friend sort of hates her and she has a personal bully. No, her life just couldn't get any better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Max woke up to the bleating of her alarm clock and she groaned in protest. She had spent the last few nights looking at everything that was wrong with her. She then spent the rest of the early hours wondering if she was ever normal. To her disappointment she had found nothing that made sense. It was either too confusing to ever understand or she lost brain cells while reading some of the more…interesting theories.

Which brought her to this very moment.

She knew she had to get up but her body protested even the simple movement of blinking. Turning her head squinting from the sunlight that shown through one of her windows she groaned once more. It wasn't even time for school but her phone was blinking with messages she still had yet to look at. She knew that most of them would probably have been from Warren and she just didn't have the energy to keep up with him sometimes. Then there was most likely another person who was loud and ran with a head of blue hair.

Also someone who she couldn't keep up with most times.

She tried to pick up her head up to roll out of bed, really she did but her head came falling back down making the pillow wheeze a bit with the force. Her phone buzzed again, Chloe was probably either high, drunk or angry when she texted her. Actually, the blue headed girl was probably a mix of the three when she had her phone. Though more often than not Chloe was just being Chloe which could mean a lot of things.

Max noticed that during the days her best friend was better with her emotions and the way she acted. It was when the sun started setting and the darkness crept in that a darker side to Chloe came to life. Max already had a few run ins with this side of her best friend and it ended up every morning with the repeating "sorry" coming from her lips.

The eager photographer finally opened her eyes and this time she was able to focus without any hindrances. The sun was just rising, the early rays a low yellow tint slowly turning into a brighter one. She pulled herself up without a second thought because if she didn't she would stay in bed all day. Her feet touched her soft carpet and she wiggled her toes as a way to get some sort of energy into herself. She felt relief when she looked her closet knowing that her late shower last night meant no rushing this morning.

Getting up from her bed she started her daily routine which meant playing her music. Once her room filled with the familiar strings of a playing guitar she walked over to her closet. Max wondered if Victoria ever inspected her closet in secret. If the Queen Bee ever did she would die on the spot or have some dramatic show about it. Shrugging Max pulled out a t-shirt and a fitted red jacket throwing them onto her bed. She rubbed her right arm as she looked over which pants she wanted and settled for one of her darker blue pairs. She slid them on wiggling just a bit to get them to fit in all the right places. She might be a white girl but she got some booty to her.

Max didn't bother looking at which socks she grabbed as she slipped them on while reaching out for her sneakers. She leaned up only to peer down at her ankles wondering if she should roll up her pants. She had a seen more than few students do this to their jeans and just for the hell of it Max did so. Her sleep shirt flew off as she flung it to some corner of her room hoping that the garment fell into her basket.

Probably not.

Her shirt felt soft just the way she liked it as she rolled up the sleeves to her jacket. She sighed when she was done, her body slumping that much more the exhaustion creeping up once again. She wondered if she could seriously make it through the day. Thinking about her classes made her want to go back into the safe heaven known as her bed. Derailing her thoughts she looked around her room trying to find where she had dumped her bag yesterday. She started to look all over the place spilling more papers than she had ever thought possible. Max fist pumped when she found her bag under her desk, near the corner and she thanked the universe once more when her camera was already in her bag.

She was too tired to realize she always left her camera in her bag.

She ran around one last time slinging her bag over her shoulder and slipping her phone into her pocket. She leaned over towards her closet picking out her toothbrush and plopping it into her bag. She stopped at her mirror trying to calm down her mess of her brown hair and hoping it looked presentable enough. She was never really girly enough to care for makeup, curling irons and whatever else a girl was supposed to do. It was when she shut her door behind her and wrote on her white board that she remembered to water Lisa. Dashing in once more, all while banging her elbow, she managed to water the plant and go right back outside.

Only to bump into someone.

That someone was blonde.

But this was the nice blonde the one Max had undoubtedly adored from the moment she met her. She rubbed shoulder looking up to see the shinning eyes of Kate Marsh which took Max by surprise. Had she done something socially clumsy already to make Kate look so sad? _Damn it Max get yourself together!_ She chided herself as she found the words to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to bump into you. I just- I'm sorry." Max said looking at the girl

Kate just shrugged "No one really notices sometimes."

"No- No. That was really my fault." Max stated looking at her door, the floor and back to Kate. "I was just running back in to feed Lisa. Then you know- banged my elbow and I'm rambling aren't I?"

"I think that's just the way you are Max. There should be nothing wrong with that." Kate replied

Max leaned her head to one side and she observed Kate more than the usual. A habit she picked up from trying to find the perfect shot with her camera. Kate's arms were crossed over her chest, books held close between the spaces. Her hair was in her usual bun and her cross was around her neck. It was always hidden from plain sight but every now and then Max would catch Kate playing with the chain.

Though something seemed very off in a quiet sort of way. Always lingering never really popping out but was there. It was the way Kate seemed more than tired and her eyes didn't hold that same shimmer, same shine. It was how her smile was still there and yet it wasn't all at the same time. _What did I miss?_ Max thought once more.

"Max? Did you hear?"

The photographer blinked a few times getting her mind back to the present. She looked at Kate to notice that the girl seemed that much more tired than just a few seconds ago. Max wanted to personally punch herself for coming off as a total ass. Holding her hand out which gathered a second of a confused Kate before the world around her started to rewind. Just as she was running out her door again she made a point to stop and sure enough there was Kate wide eyed standing in front of her.

With a crooked smile Max waved "Mornin' Kate."

"G-good Morning, Max."

"I'm actually surprised to see you here."

This made Kate frown "What do you mean?"

"It's- I don't know you're like the early bird." Max replied and by the face Kate made towards her that explanation made no sense. "By the time I'm out here you're kinda already on your way out?" Max half-answered half-questioned in her usual way.

Kate looked away "Things change."

This time Max took notice that something wasn't off with Kate no there was something seriously wrong with her. Kate was quiet but in a cheerful way she always had positive words and a magnetic smile. Whenever someone needed help she was the first to volunteer which was how Max met her in the first place. Something tugged within Max and she let her hand fall onto Kate shoulders lightly.

"Kate?"

The girl just shook her head her eyes closing tightly as if Max had said the most shattering thing possible. It was then that Victoria and her slaves came out of her room snickering and laughing loudly. Max chose then to look up only to meet steely blue eyes as they darted to her hand and Kate's shoulder. The photographer felt a slow dread fill her stomach as a sinister look took upon Victoria's face.

"Of course the new slut would hang out the selfie-whore. Its only right that trash hang together." Victoria said loudly making sure anyone who's anyone heard her words as she strutted out.

Max glanced back at Kate who had stiffened impossibly so much so that Max felt her hand was on a piece of stone. She frantically looked around the girls dormitory most of the girls were laughing and others were just staring. Eventually groups started forming to head out and the snicker followed them out. Looking at the blonde girl Max not for the first time wondered where her head had been this entire time.

"…Kate?"

"You saw it didn't you?" Kate brokenly whispered

"Saw what?"

Kate threw her arms up "The video! The thing that has completely turned everything I knew upside down. I should have never went Max. Never."

Max felt the hair on her back stand up she knew she had to do something and fast. She wanted to talk some more with Kate but she didn't want to talk with morning breath. She pulled out her other hand and sliding them both down to Kate biceps squeezing softly. This made Kate look at her and Max's heart broke at the watery eyes that stared back at her.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth and be back in no time okay?"

Kate just nodded.

Hesitantly Max spoke again "Should- Should I go to your room?"

Kate looked down the hall before turning back to Max "We'll be late for class, Max. It's nothing too big okay? It was my fault anyway and I just have to deal with it."

"Are you sure?"

Kate limply nodded "Always."

 _No idiot rewind this and make it better._ Max yelled at herself once more she reached her hand out. This time it hurt a little more than what she was used to and her eyes felt like they had been squished. She couldn't rewind past Victoria's comment but she could do something else entirely. She just hoped Kate wouldn't freak out as time came back to play.

Max immediately reached out to grab Kate's hand and pulled her into her room. The artist in front of her looked equal parts sad and scared. Max pointed at Kate and then her couch, she felt relieved when Kate caught up to what she wanted.

"Please stay here and don't go. I just need to go brush my teeth and we'll talk okay?" Max said a bitter-sweet thought that she couldn't rewind past her bully's comment. It gave her the perfect reason to have Kate stay. It didn't make it feel any less shitty though.

Kate widened her eyes "Max we'll be late-"

Max shook her head "Kate right now the only thing that has my attention is you. So please don't go?"

There was silence one that made Max's heart rate pick up and her hands get sweaty. Kate seemed to change her posture while Max was trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing. She couldn't have Kate leave before properly talking to her. She didn't care how many times she would have to rewind; for Kate she would do it. Her heart was reaching deadly limits when Kate finally spoke.

"Okay, Max."

The photographer just nodded her head quickly before dashing out her door for what seemed the tenth time. She made sure to keep her elbows tucked in she didn't need any more bruises than what she already had. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't _that_ clumsy she just bruised as easy as a peach did. She waved to Alyssa who was walking out of her dorm room and she could hear the music in Dana's room. The rest of the noise shut off as she busted into the bathroom.

She shoved her hand into her bag and cursing when she cut her hand with one of her pencils. The cut wasn't too deep but it was long and she could feel the blood but she couldn't worry about that now. She pulled out her toothbrush now remembering that she forgot toothpaste and to her luck Juliet had left her tube there. She snatched the bottle and dabbed some on her brush before getting to work. Never in her life had she cleaned her teeth so fast and she ignored the yell of the girl that was in the shower for changing the water pressure. She couldn't really care for anyone else except Kate at the moment.

She ran out of the bathroom and down the hall in movements she could have only dreamed of. The running let some of her nerves die out, her shakiness barely nothing now. She looked at Kate's door noticing the crude drawing that was there and she reached over erasing the entire thing feeling a slow anger bubble up in her. She then quickly darted to her room pushing the door open and she was met with a very empty room. Max bit her bottom lip looking around and feeling her heart drop just a bit. She shoved one of her hands in her pocket slowly walking out of her room this time.

Kate had just lied to her and it wasn't the first time someone had but this time it stung. _Maybe I just pushed too far._ Max thought to herself as she walked down the hall not bothering to look up as she lost herself in her head. She genuinely cared but sometimes people didn't like other who pried into their private lives. Maybe Kate was like that but was just too nice to say something. Part of Max wanted to rewind again but it seemed that no matter what she did or how she went about it Kate always left.

A soft hand on her wrist stopped her walking "Max where are you going?"

The brunette straightened up to see Kate looking at her with confused eyes "Me? I went to my room and you were just gone."

Kate furrowed her brow "I left you a note."

"Oh." Max dumbly said.

"I had to use the bathroom."

She felt another "Oh" coming and pursed her lips to stop herself from sounding like a broken record. Really all Max wanted to do at this moment was hug Kate and tell her she was just glad she didn't really leave. She felt her phone start to vibrate and she promptly ignored it as she focused on the blonde. They stood still for a moment until Kate started to walk to her dorm silently and Max took the cue to follow her. When she entered the room the word shocked didn't even cover what she felt when she looked around. Compared to Kate's room her room was practically immaculate.

It worried Max even more than she thought possible.

There were clothes everywhere even under her desk and her little coffee table area. Max furrowed her brows as she looked at she glanced to the mirror next to her and how it was covered. She glanced to Kate who slumped into her desk chair staring at nothing yet seeming to have the entire world on her back. Max started to peer around giving her friend the moment she needed before she started to talk.

Yet the more she saw the more a sinking feeling went into her stomach. She looked over to the top of Kate's drawers seeing her bible open but the book had been left alone for a while. Quickly Max looked over the pieces that Kate had marked before she was taken out of her mind again.

"Max! You're bleeding!"

The photographer jumped looking down at her friend who had seemed to turn around at some point. She fought the flush hoping Kate didn't catch her snooping just a bit. "It's just a cut Kate. I'll be fine."

Kate vehemently shook her head pushing Max to sit on her bed "That could get infected let me wrap it for you."

Max watched as the blonde rummaged around her room throwing things out of her way. It only added to the disaster that seemed to spread through Kate's room. It pulled another string in Max's heart as the girl seemed torn between caring and not ever picking up another thing in her life.

That was the thing about being in a school like Blackwell most of the little people got looked over because there were entitled rich students. People like Kate, Alyssa and Daniel who were bullied constantly. Max knew that if it weren't for the few she had with her now that her time in this school would have been hell. Well even more than what it already was.

"It was just a pencil that cut me." Max said into the quiet of the room.

Kate huffed finally turning around first aid kit in her hand "Really? Then tell me why you have ink in your cut?"

Max opened her mouth to reply but then her body registered a high stinging pain and she flinched because of it. She could hear Kate sigh but her eyes were glued to her friend as she sat next to her. Kate gingerly took her hand placing it on her lap inspecting the cut before going through the first aid kit. Kate was so soft in every single way possible from the way she carried herself to the way she dressed herself. She could see alcohol being onto a cotton swab and she braced herself for the sting when Kate spoke.

"May you please give me your other arm?"

Max furrowed her brow as she pulled out her arm when all of sudden Kate rushed out with a "1, 2, 3." She felt the sting on her hand for a spilt second before she was all but pinched on her arm by Kate. It wasn't a soft pinch either as she felt the warmth on her upper arm as she looked at Kate confusedly with a hint of shock. Her face softened a bit at the very small smile that graced Kate's face and she was hit with the fact she hadn't see that in a very long time.

Kate turned to patch up Max's wound careful with her movement "I don't know how you didn't notice the ink."

"I had something more important to get to." Max obliviously said.

It was quiet before Kate spoke again "I'm the oldest of my sisters. I think my father might have wanted a boy but he still did what he wanted to with me. I'm fairly good at baseball though I don't like it and took some health classes."

Max let a smile take her face "Any photos?"

"Hardly, my mother wasn't the fondest of my bond with my father. Then my little sisters came along and they always seemed to cause trouble, especially Lynn." Kate finished as she finished off the wrapping.

Max pulled her hand back slowly looking at her newly wrapped hand. The entire thing looked professionally done with how perfect it looked. There was no use of a Band-Aid yet she could feel some sort of glue and ointment on her finger. She looked wide at Kate knowing the girl had distracted her the entire time. The quiet creature before was definitely heaven sent with how special she was.

" _Kate, you're beyond amazing_." Max wondrously replied and yet Kate's entire demeanor changed.

Not for the first time Max wondered if she had a social issue with speaking to others or was it life just being an ass.

"Max?"

The brunette shuffled around picking at her wrist nervously "Yeah?"

"I made a r-really big mistake." She whispered out tears falling from her eyes

Max knew her face had changed and she tried to school it down before her friend saw. She moved forward carefully thinking of what she wanted to say next. She didn't want to have to rewind. For once in her life she wanted to get a conversation right.

"Everyone makes mistakes Kate."

Kate shook her head stiffly " _But this mistake?_ I should have never done what I did."

Max moved a bit more so she could hold Kate's hand and she asked once more for her friend to tell her. Then all too soon the story started and she wanted to cry for Kate before anger took over her own pain. She also felt the urge to do something so she could get back at Victoria and none other than Nathan Prescott. More of the story spilled out of Kate until she was practically frantic. Then it all came down to Kate asking her, asking Max what she should do.

 _I don't know. How could I know? I'm just Max and Kate…damnit Kate._ Max furiously thought to herself as she decided on her answer.

"Don't go to the police, Kate. Not yet." Max said quietly

Kate just looked at Max stunned before she blew up in her own soft way. Her cracked voiced and tired tears still pouring out of her. The photographer felt so much guilt it physically hurt her and she tried to explain to Kate. How Nathan is practically invincible since his scum like family own almost of Blackwell. She hesitated on telling Kate about what had happened in the bathroom but she found her resolve. She let the story spill and she let her anger come out when she told Kate how principle Wells did nothing about it.

There was unbelievable amount of silence between them both and it just made Max's anxiety shoot up. Max watched silently looking into Kate's eyes and wondering if the girl was just going to kick her out. There was a long sigh that left her and Max had to grip the side of her arm to keep herself calm.

"Alright, Max."

Max felt one of her eyebrow raised but she rubbed it out quickly with her hand "I'm going to find proof Kate. I'm going to take Nathan down and everyone else who did this to you."

"Just- Do you still have my book?"

Max nodded "Want me to bring it to you?"

"Uhm- Y-yeah. Bring it after class."

"Kate? I'll be here for you, okay?"

The blonde gave as much of a smile as she could "You're a really great person, Max."

Max nodded before deciding that she should get out and head to class before she was called to the principal's office. Max scoffed to herself that useless and drunk of principal pretending to care. It was why she was hell bent on finding enough evidence that couldn't be pushed off to the side. Her hand touched the doorknob and Kate's voice came out more.

"Maxine?"

For once her full name didn't make her cringe it was maybe because of the way Kate said it "Yeah?"

" _Thank-you."_

Max didn't look back but she a let a full blown smile take over on her face as she walked out. She heard the door close behind her and she rushed the rest of the way out.

Though if she hadn't she would have heard the sobs that came out of Kate once more.

She would have seen how the video started to play once more.

She would have seen the weight that crushed Kate as Max left. Taking whatever hope she had just brought to Kate back.

* * *

She didn't know that Warren could talk so much.

It was just syllable after syllable her brain stopped processing things after he mentioned sodium phosphate hydro something whatever. Stella seemed to keep up pretty well and then the conversation turned to new gadgets. She could understand simple things like CPU and GPU but then they both got technical about it. She squinted to the clock in the front of the classroom and smiled to herself when there were only ten minutes left. Then it was off to her photography class.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she debated whether or not to answer it. She watched out for her teacher for a few seconds. When she turned to the board once more Max sneakily pulled out her phone pulling it out under her table. She ignored Warren's whispers as she found the text that was sent to her.

 **Chloe: Maximillian! Where r you dude?**

Max shook her head peeking through her eyes to see if Ms. Grant had turned around. She didn't. So Max put her attention into replying quickly as possible.

 **Max: In class. Where else?**

 **Chloe: I see ur still a smartass. My house after class?**

 **Max: Sure. I'll call you when I'm done.**

Max shoved her phone back into her pocket before she was caught and she felt it vibrate once more. Leave it to Chloe to not care that she was in class at the very moment and going on about something else. She loved her best friend she really did but even though they were both eighteen she had the feeling Chloe never grew up past fourteen or less. Then again it could have been her who had changed and not her best friend. She didn't really know anymore.

The bell shrilled out and everyone started to get up not waiting for the teacher to dismiss them. She got pretty annoyed when teachers said they dismissed class, not the bell. It only made everyone antsy and late to either their next class or the bus if they needed to take it.

"So-uhm, Max?" Warren stumbled out.

Max turned around putting her papers into her bag "Huh?"

"Wow. Does science really put you to sleep?"

Max shrugged "What's up?"

"Did you wanna catch this movie? Its tomorrow a little after class ends, it's pretty sick."

Max hesitated "Sorry, Warren. I just-I already have plans?"

"Oh…well. Its cool then. I will totally show you what you missed out on!" Warren said before quickly leaving the room.

Her phone buzzed again and Max knowing it was from Chloe ignored it once more. Really there was only more class before her entire day ended which only meant forty five minutes. She put her ear-buds in letting the music mute out the rest of her world. It was different to see the world with her personal music track waiting. She could walk by the couple that were jumping at each other without a second glance. When she would walk through the front of the school the trees and sky seemed so much more beautiful.

It was also the best way to keep from talking.

Max knew she wasn't the most vocal person. She found that sitting in the sidelines was what she was good at. Being the center of attention made Max feel tired just by thinking of it and she didn't consider herself a lazy person. It's when people have attention that they need to deal with others who feel entitled to share their opinions. Max Caulfield was not one made for confrontations which was ironic in her situation. Not wanting to be the center attention made her exactly one for Victoria Chase. It just trickled to everyone else around the school from there.

 _Only I get popular from wanting to be secluded_ Max mused to herself. It wasn't that she was anti-social either. She had her friends that came from different areas of life and had very different personalities. Dana and Warren were on different totem poles but had energy that lasted for days. Alyssa and Chloe had their outsider vibe yet one was oddly awkward and the other brashly loud. Then there was Kate who was quiet just like Max and yet they were for very different reasons. Even with all the differences they each had it all came down to the fact that they were good people with similar values. At least she hoped they were, Blackwell had a way with people sometimes.

The warning bell for being late to class rung and knocked Max out of her musings. She closed her locker making sure her camera was with her. She saw as Victoria and Courtney made their way down the class not missing the way Mr. Jefferson stiffened. She walked down herself holding in her sighs when her teacher pointed to his ears. She wished teachers would let music be a part of teaching it really helped some students focus.

As soon as the music came off her entire world seemed so bland and heavy. She looked around excited to see Kate but the blonde wasn't in her usual seat. She wearily looked over her at what could be called her arch nemesis. Max didn't like the cruel satisfaction that was on Victoria's face. She went to pull out her phone but Jefferson was quick to tell her to put it away as the rest of the class shuffled and so Max went to her seat. It didn't make her situation better when she knew the teacher was basically in front of her the entire time he taught.

She had the worst feeling.

Chloe didn't text her at this time she was now doping up because it helped deal with Max and her "Powers."

Warren was too busy staying after class with Ms. Grant.

 _What did I just do!_ Max thought to herself as she reached her hand up to rewind but her head screamed in protest. She let out a grunt catching the attention of a few students but she ignored them. Her leg started to bounce in anticipation when the bell rang for class and as always Mr. Jefferson started with his lesson. She turned to the window noticing that it had started to rain and she felt an even bigger weight. Time seemed to be going by so slow and then it all but jerked forward.

Kate was running in the rain.

Alone.

Crying.

She heard Victoria chuckle and her hand curled in anger feeling the bandage Kate had so nicely done for her crinkle. The amount of care she put into a silly little piece of white cloth… to Max herself. She knew she needed to get to Kate and raised her hand to be excused only for her great teacher to deny her.

Max's head went into overdrive as she thought about Kate and everything started to pile up. Masden practically bullying her, Victoria and her posse always harassing Kate. Yesterday when Kate had went to Jefferson and left crying pushing because her teacher was actually an A grade asshole. Rewinding had a way of showing another side to people and it was sickening Max to know that little fact.

Her whole body started to shake as she felt her bag around her shoulder. _The October Country_ against her side in her bagfeeling like a fire that set her off. The bandage she rubbed softly because it was reminding her that she could do something too. That she could care for Kate too. Then all too suddenly a jock came in hollering about something going down at the girls dormitory.

Max was the first one out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I didn't really hear of Life Is Strange until I saw it everywhere and I just fell for it. The music, the characters and the anxiety of choosing something._ _I had seen playthrough's for all the episodes out and I bought the first episode to play it myself and eventually the rest. (Though I am the worst at choosing. Still haven't finished the first episode even with me knowing most of the outcomes already._

 _I also shipped/ship Chloe and Max because their friendship was/is oddly close (it has that vibe you know?) (There's also Chasefield/Maximum Victory which is just something I never thought of.) One other thing...I was confused because in the game Victoria's eyes look brown to me. Yet when I searched everything told me blue? Maybe my eyes aren't working right._

 _Then? Then Kate Marsh happened in every single way and so this happened because of it._

 _The conversations aren't the same I didn't want to repeat from the game. It'll be A/U in most aspects. I_ _ **will**_ _update this but I'm not sure how often i'm trying to finish four others. But please leave your thoughts if you'd like, I always like reading them.  
_

 _I really hope I did them justice._

 _I hope you enjoyed._

 _Until Next Time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains triggers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Max pushed everyone out of her way blocking out any ignorant whispers and chants. If her feeling was right then no one should even be close to excited. The rain was getting harder as she sprinted through Blackwell. The school had never seemed so big before and she was glad that she had looked at the maps it was saving her time now. Max rummaged in her pocket pulling out her phone and her heart stopped beating. There were four missed calls from Kate and two voicemails.

Max didn't want to hear them she didn't want to hear Kate asking for help and her not being there. She didn't want to hear the plea and knowing that she chose to ignore it. She didn't want to accept the fact that she had a chance to change what was happening at this moment. Her feet clapped on the ground the water flipping back up onto her jeans. Her hand was constantly pushing back her hair that swept in front of her face. Her eyes kept blinking from the water that was falling onto her eyes but none of it bothered her.

She needed to get to Kate.

Because Kate Marsh was many things most of them adding up to a wonderful human being. She was kind even when someone was nothing but rude to her. She smiled at simple things like squirrels that ate nuts near the tree. She looked so peaceful when she was curled in her favorite book called October Country. The book she loved so much that she wanted to share it with Max so they could have something in common together. The same book that was inside Max's bag the one she was supposed to give back after school.

Kate liked warm tea in the mornings and would knock on Max's door almost every morning. Max felt even more like an ass when that slipped her mind this morning. Kate was just so kind and to know…the thought pushed Max to run faster. The wrap around her hand now soaking wet and stinging her cut.

Another thing Kate did she fixed cut hands when she herself felt like an open wound that needed care. She had a bunny that she would care for a like child she bared herself the photographer thought. The blonde would play her violin on sunny days and it only seemed ironic that right now it was raining. How Kate was someone that weaved her way into Max's life forming tangles that could never be cut.

So when Max stopped and felt her lungs burn she also felt her world completely collapse. Because these were the things that made Kate Marsh and they added up to a wonderful human being. Which was why she deemed the world unfair because Kate Marsh didn't deserve this and she shouldn't be on that building. She shouldn't be shaking because the rain had gotten through her clothes and those tears shouldn't be running down her face. She shouldn't be eyeing all the students with something akin to complete desolation.

Then brown eyes met hers.

Max felt her breath stop because Kate noticed her. Kate noticed her and her eyes became that same shimmer she had once seen so long ago. Her face seemed to slowly change and Max could see a faint trace of happiness from the smile that went on her lips. A smile that was genuine and not the one that was given to everyone else. Her connection to Kate stopped as the blonde closed her eyes. The most serene Max had ever seen Kate. A weight filled Max, one that dragged her body down to the floor and onto her knees. She knew she had cut them as she felt the sting but it didn't matter. This couldn't be it, it shouldn't be it and yet it is.

Kate jumped.

Max screamed out Kate's name so hard she felt her throat burn from the strength she put behind it. It was a second reaction to hold her hand out as she saw Kate fly down the building in front of her. Max yelled out in anguish as a hot rush of pain ran through her toes all the way to her head and spreading. She heard the sickening sound of a crunch that she never wanted to hear again and so she pushed her hand out once more. The pain came in hoards crippling her yet it still wasn't enough because Kate was at the ledge. The ledge that gave her hope because if Kate was there then she had a chance. All she needed was one chance and she could do this, damnit she could do this.

Time started to play once more and Max held out her hand when time didn't rewind but paused all together. Her head felt like a thousand fine needles were scraping against her skull in quick succession. Her vision was blurred and pained she could have sworn someone had tried to pull them out but there was that one thing. That one thing being Max running into the building and dashing to the stairs because Kate was on that ledge. This was her chance and she would do it even if it meant killing herself.

Her legs were turning jelly when she pushed the big open steel door and her world was switched on her again. Time was no longer paused as another rush pain went through her and left through her nose in a trail of red. Before she could stop herself a grunt left her mouth as she wiped away the blood sloppily. She had to stand straighter as Kate turned around startled and her hands wringing together. The only thing she was desperately hoping was that Kate didn't slip because then she really couldn't do anything.

"Max? Max what are you doing here?" Kate yelled out.

"Kate. Please, please don't do this."

Kate whimpered out "Why not Max? My life is out there for the world to see. Everyone here seems to know that too. Christian Saint turned…turned Viral slut, that's all I am here."

Max shook her head slowly ignoring the dizziness that came with it as she tried to move forward "No, Kate you are so much more than that. Can you see that? Your kind, generous and thoughtful. Remember my first day here? I didn't know where to go and you had tons of boxes with you." Max was trying to keep her voice straight but it was hard when all she wanted to do was rush forward and bring Kate back. "You stopped anyway, just to help me. I will never forget that."

"Where did that get me Max? No one ever did anything like that for me, except for you. Even that's hard too I called you. I-I needed you." Kate waivered out making her way a few inches back.

Max lurched her arm out heart seizing "Kate! Kate, I'm sorry I didn't answer I thought it was Chloe being her dramatic self. I tried to get to you. Mr. Jefferson wouldn't let me leave but I'm here and I have been. The things people would draw I erased them. Victoria had put up a link and I got rid of that too."

Kate paused for a moment "You were the one?"

"I was because you're my friend Kate and I care for you. I'll make sure we take out anyone who's hurt you, together."

"Why should I believe you?"

Max pushed forward "You don't have to, let me show you. I will show you."

"I-I don't know Max."

"Let's just hug it out and make it forever, please."

Kate shook her head violently "No, nobody cares Max it's all just show. All I have is a nightmare that only I can end!"

"Kate, I need you. Your father needs you. He has been there for you right? He loves you and will always be there for you. I've seen the things he's written to you and how he guides you." Max practically cries out as the distance seems close and yet so far.

"I didn't want hurt him. I know he's disappointed in me but he still helps me. He-he didn't give up on me."

"And your sister Lynn? She's the one you took health classes for isn't she? She needs her big sister too." Max pleads out.

"She always got hurt. Mother seemed so annoyed by it and Dad was so squeamish."

Max takes her last few steps as her hand slowly reaches to Kate "Let me be the one to be here for you. Please come back." _Please come back to_ _ **me.**_ Max adds in her head.

There's a few moments of silence as Max watches the world around her while her fingers stretch out to their limits. This is her hope, her arm reaching out and waiting. This is all she has and she hopes its enough. Her body can't take much more but she can take Kate because for the first time she realizes how much she needs the girl in front of her. How much she needs the small smiles, tender hugs and quiet voice. Max knows she's shaking but she far from cold she just needs to have to Kate.

Then she's thrown backwards with a force she has never been so grateful for in her entire life. Kate Marsh is crying, shaking and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Kate Marsh is crying and alive in _her_ arms.

Max could feel the rain pelting on them both as it went through their clothes but she has never felt warmer. Kate is here with her and not over that ledge where she never in her life belonged. Max sits back her bottom hitting the cement floor as she hauls Kate into her arms. Her arms wrap almost impossibly tight around Kate as she feels the blondes head tuck under her chin.

Max knows she's whispering comforting things as she holds Kate close to her. She doesn't really comprehend what she's saying but she can't really process anything more. She knows there's a little trickle of blood going down her nose and her head is still hurting her but it's worth it. It's worth it because Kate moves herself closer and her both her hands fist into Max's shirt in a death grip. She can feel how warm Kate is and she will never forget the way Kate had looked at her before she had jumped.

How her face held happiness for a just moment. How Max wanted that look on her face all the time. How Max had never really prayed in her entire life but she will thank god every single day of her life. Because he gave her Kate Marsh and the ability to save her. How she comes to realize that her wish of having a conversation without rewinding has come true. How she knows that it will be one she will never forgot and will always remember that sometimes she doesn't need her powers.

* * *

Max should have known better.

It was what she always thought when she looked back on it now and she wondered if there was a way that she could have stopped it all. If there was a specific moment that she could have entered to stop the whole thing from spiraling. She had sat down numerous times, head in her hands plotting down each thing she had known or things she should have paid more attention to. Each and every time she just came up a bit short and it only made her become that much more frustrated than before.

Kate Marsh was undoubtedly somebody that she needed her in life quite possibly forever. It wasn't as if she was tween just entering her teen years. In fact she was far from it she was nearing the end of her teen years going into the realm of young adult. Soon enough she would be twenty and she wondered if people, namely adults would ever take her seriously then. Or maybe she just needed to be more straightforward, a little more spine and a little less jelly.

Max seemed to relay that same thought over and over again.

If she had been just a bit louder, just tad more brave than maybe she wouldn't be here right now. Sitting across the one person she should have always been there for and wondering when she would wake up. It had been just two days ago that she took a simple hello for granted, a simple shine of eyes for nothing. Now all she wished was that Kate would open her eyes and look at her.

That Kate would look at her like Max didn't screw everything up.

Max breathed in a heavy breath seemingly taking in pounds guilt with the simple gesture. The tears stung in her eyes and the pain fell through her eyelids spilling onto her cheeks. She was never a loud person and even more so with crying. She could feel the pitter-patter of her tears falling onto her jeans and she briefly wondered if she deserved to cry. She brushed away the tears with the back of her jacket and sniffled up whatever was trying to come down her nose. The last thing she wanted was for Kate to wake and see her as a mess in the moment she needed to be nothing less than strong.

Chloe only seemed to be annoyed with her as of late and was applying the guilt trip heavily. Max wanted to desperately say something but she was so tired of fighting conflicts and she had just woken up herself only half a day ago. It seemed that her ability was telling her to cool it because all she remembered was a searing pain, blood and a lot of darkness. There was also the memory of two days ago as if it just happened mere minutes ago. It still made her stomach knot, her eyes sting and heart drop.

It was why she was staying in Kate's room because if she woke up scared she could look at Kate. She could look at Kate to see that she was sleeping, breathing and most importantly alive. That the hand she held was warm and entangled in hers. How when she would move Kate would somehow grip her harder. _I'm never leaving you Kate no matter what_ Max thought with tired eyes and a throbbing in her head that wouldn't go away.

She had to leave the hospital this evening and that sent all kinds of mixed emotions through Max. The thought of leaving Kate without the chance of being able to tell her something even if it was just one look. She just needed to let the blonde know that she didn't vanish, the she didn't leave. Max looked around the room her narrowing at all the get well balloons in her room and she had to hold back her anger. It took this kind of circumstance for students at Black Well to stop being assholes.

 _Here I thought being eighteen was when we became adults…right._ Max angrily thought as she took her eyes off the balloons that were most likely sent out of guilt. She looked over at Kate who finally looked like she was resting. Her eyes weren't as puffy, the dark circles slowly fading and her nose wasn't red from crying. Kate was actually a quiet sort of beauty the kind that isn't noticed easily but shown in every way. From the way she would listen to how much she would do for everyone else.

Her laugh.

Max bit hard onto her bottom lip because she hadn't heard Kate laugh in so long. She could feel the tears coming but she wouldn't allow herself cry. She had seen everything before and she didn't enough to stop it. Part of Max wanted to rewind to the first day she came to Black Well and never let Kate out of her sight. If she could go back with all the knowledge she has now no one would ever get near. Kate would have never been bullied so harshly, she would have never gone to that party and she would have never…gotten to the top of the roof.

Max held a little tighter onto Kate's hand and she looked out the big hospital window. It was still raining which seemed fitting and not all at the same time. She wanted some sort of positive outlook on the weather for Kate. Max was conflicted on that too maybe Kate didn't want to see that either. Max ran a hand through her hair deciding that she needed to spend a night researching what Kate was going through. The air picked up outside the hospital as the sky brightened with a strike of lighting and the crackling coming seconds after. It made Max think of what had happened just days ago.

The door to the hospital rooms open and by the shuffle of the feet Max has no idea who it is. Turning around makes looks at the black loafers before her head turns up and her eyes widen. It was none other than Kate Marsh's father if the photo Max had seen served her memory right. He seemed so very tired a face that Kate seemed to pick up and Max felt her nerves pick up. She wasn't exactly allowed in Kate's room but Arcadia Bay is small and people hear things quickly. So the doctors and nurses turn a complete blind eye to Max when she enters the room and stays for hours.

Max tries not fidget under the intense stare that Mr. Marsh is giving her and she tries to wiggle her hand out of Kate's grasp. It only proves to be futile when Kate squirms in her sleep a low protest emanating from her sleep. Though neither notice both Max and Mr. Marsh watch Kate like a hawk for a few seconds. Max decides she should go as she stands reaching with her other hand to pull away Kate. Only she is stopped when a much bigger, softer and pale hand covers hers.

"Max Caulfield?"

Max can hear her breath catch as she looks up to the man nervously "I- Yes, Mr. Marsh. I know I'm not supposed to be here since I'm not family but she's- its…Kate. I wanted to make sure she was okay before I had to leave and I know you need to time with her. So I'm just going to go." She finishes with a short breath not daring to look at the man.

There's a shuddering breath before two hands land on her shoulder softly but with an underlying strength. It takes Max a few seconds before she works up the courage to look up at the man. When she does she almost wants to run because his eyes are so intense just like Kate's are when she focused. Then they shimmer just like Kate's before tears form in his eyes and pulls Max into a tight embrace. Max stiffens for a moment before she reaches her free arm and hugs Mr. Marsh back. She swallows down her emotions as he thanks over and over again for saving his Katie, his baby girl. They stood like for a good minute before the whisper broke them out of their embrace.

"D-dad?"

Max turns her head to see the beautiful brown eyes of Kate Marsh finally open and looking between her and her father. Max squeezes Kate's hand softly trying to tell her that she is beyond relived to see her, to hear her after two days. Kate seems a little jumped by the pressure on her hand before she follows the connection with her eyes. It takes a few moments before Kate looks up at Max slowly but gently squeezing back. It takes everything in Max not lean forward and hold Kate for the rest of the night.

"Hey Gingerbread." Mr. Marsh softly replies

Max knows it's her cue to leave when soft tears start falling down Kate's cheeks. She wiggles her hand away for what seems the fifth time only to again be anchored back. She confusedly looks at Kate who looks terrified of Max leaving. Trying not to completely mess up the moment between father and daughter Max leans over the bed encasing Kate in her arms. It throws Max off with how much better she feels when Kate is here, in her arms almost if she had always belonged there.

"I'll come to visit you soon again, okay?" Max whispers softly but she can feel Kate squeezing and shaking her head.

" _Max."_

It's the only thing Kate replies and she knows exactly every single thing Kate is telling her. She runs a gentle hand through Kate's hair that has long been taken out of her usual bun. It was something she had done while waiting for Kate to wake up. The soft hair between her fingers soothed her probably as much as it soothed Kate. Max lightly rubbed the soft skin on the back of Kate's neck whispering as she pulled away.

" _I'm putting you first Kate. You are first."_

Max pulls away making sure to look at the eyes that are staring back at her. With one last look Max makes her way out of the room and into hers. The trek isn't that big but it does make the space between her and Kate seems entirely too big. _Do I have attachment issues?_ Max thinks to herself as she opens her door to her room. Almost really losing somebody might do that to a person she rationalizes. She's just about to pull the covers over herself when a blue blur comes bounding out of her bathroom.

"Do you have any idea how fucking terrified I have been?" Chloe all but yells.

"Chloe?"

The blue haired girls scoffs "Oh now you know my name? Thanks."

"I'm sorry Chlo. I didn't- I don't. What's wrong?"

Chloe stops in her pacing to fully look at Max and without a second glance Max can see the dried set of tears. Chloe was always easy to spot when she cried her pale skin always held a pinkish tint and her cheeks puffed out quite a bit. There was nothing said as Max scooted over to the side and Chloe silently made her way over. There was the slight ruffle of sheets been moved around and the thud of boots being dropped onto the tile ground. Max moves her arm over Chloe as her best friend curls into her. A slender arm slings around her waist as Chloe tries to bring her closer and Max just leans her on top of Chloe's.

"I was scared shitless." Chloe murmurs

"That bad?"

There's a scoff then a nod "It was like you had the worst flow of the month. I didn't know If I was going to have to say...say- fuck."

"I'm here Che. I'm here."

Another silence falls between them not awkward but as close to peaceful as it can get. Max peers down where Chloe has her head rested on her chest. It was something Max had learned very early on from the first night she spent over at Chloe's since meeting her again. She had the habit of laying right where the heart was. She pulled the beanie off Chloe choosing to rub the scalp there knowing that Chloe would talk when she wanted to. She hoped that her heartbeat was strong and steady enough to placate Chloe. She had gotten an earful once when her best friend decided her heart beat wasn't loud enough.

It was safe to say that Chloe was particularly "tripping balls" that time.

Max had a picture to prove it.

Chloe just doesn't know that fact.

Max can feel the exhaustion running back into her quickly and she's thankful that's its only the afternoon. She doesn't get discharged until this evening which gives her the opportunity to catch up on sleep and see Kate before she leaves. She doesn't want the blonde to know that she was ever admitted into the hospital.

Assuming with how Kate feels the girl will feel guilty of "hurting" Max. Which is far from the truth since Max never did anything she didn't want to it was all willingly. She also knew that Chloe needed this even if she never fully expressed it her body movements told so much more. Max let the darkness behind her eyes pull her into a much needed slumber and let her dreams take her away.

* * *

It was when a nurse came shaking them a both lightly that they decided to open their eyes. Max squinted them closed again the light around her being too much for her sensitive eyes and she could her Chloe grumbling. Max rubbed at her eyes softly for a few minutes before carefully peeking through her hand. To her surprise it wasn't sunlight that was bothering her but the bright hospital lights from her room. She turned her head to see out the window only to feel her eyebrows peak, it was dark.

She felt her heart lurch because she had gone to see Kate sometime in the early afternoon and she knew it had been hours since then. Not wanting to make a scene Max slowly got out of bed placing a hand to her aching head. She wondered if the pain would ever truly go away or it would be her downside to having her time ability. The nurse handed her some papers probably to release herself and sure enough after scanning the page her assumption was right. She was also handed a prescription for pain meds, evidently she wasn't being a drama queen about the pain she felt. The photographer briefly wondered if she would have to hide them from Chloe but was going to have the benefit of the doubt.

Max did a once over in her room trying to see if she had any personal belongings that she needed to take. She felt her face scrunch when she couldn't find anything and her eyes landed on Chloe. She was perched on the huge windowsill of her room, knees curled up and arms wrapped around them. It was times like this that even if Chloe was taller than her and louder in this position she looked so small. It sent a pull through Max so slowly she walked over wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"As long as you don't do anything, I'll let you stay here." Max murmured quietly.

There a short sigh mixed with a snort that came out of Chloe's nose. It was so specifically Chloe that Max let out a chuckle. The movement mad her wince and apparently it showed in her reflection because then Chloe was laughing. It was only normal for them to laugh at each other's pain because what else could they do? They had both suffered with pain in different ways but all the same. Then suddenly everything changed within a spilt second when Chloe spoke.

"Going to add me to a list of people to save?" Chloe bitterly responded

There was silence and Max had to replay the moment over in her head three different times. Her best friend wouldn't say that, Chloe wouldn't throw something like that in her face. Her mood had switched entirely within the few moments that they had woken up. _I don't even know if I should rewind or not_ Max thought and then decided not to. If she did she would have killer head pain for god knows how long. Both of them didn't speak whole the air turned thick around them and Max was far from mad just exhausted.

Max sighed walking to the door of her room spotting her bag hanging over the chair that was in the corner. She also noticed a small duffle bag and she smiled despite everything because there was a note on the bag. Picking the paper up carefully while sling the bag over her shoulder she read the bubbly letters. _I'll have to thank Dana for bringing my clothes_ Max decided slipping the note in her pocket. She glanced over at Chloe who refused to look at her and it just made whatever emotions Max had double.

"You know if it was you out there…I would have done the same."

Chloe banged the ledge of where she was sitting with her fist the anger palpable "Yeah? Just like you left me? Kinda hard to believe that shit."

Max ran a hand over her forehead and felt liquid trickle out of her nose. Her eyes widened quickly taking her hand to wipe at her nose. When she pulled away there was a smear of blood and she quietly pulled out some tissues to clean her face. She didn't really like being in hospitals were death and life border the line constantly. With her powers those lines sometimes didn't even exist and she stopped her line of thinking before she passed out from it.

"I didn't leave to fuck you over, Chloe."

The blue haired girl shrugged "What happened to finding Rachel? What happened to _our plans?"_

"They never left, Chloe. Never."

Max didn't wait for a response before darting out of the room and discreetly throwing away her bloody tissue. She stopped by the hand sanitizer dispenser making sure her hands were clean from her blood. She pulled out her phone going through her contacts to see who could pick her up to then take her back to her dorm at Black Well. She knew that Chloe was clearly out of the list and she just wanted to know where the anger outburst came from. There were so many things she knew about Chloe and so many things she didn't. It was like if she had finished solving a puzzle only to realize the last piece of was missing.

She didn't realize she had trekked her way to Kate's room until she looked up at the room number. She peered down the hall to where all the nurses were and she had to shake her head at what they did for her. The nurses would look at her then very slowly nod before looking away and never looking back. Max fixed the bag on her shoulder before knocking on the door softly and smiled when she heard Kate telling her to come in. The door opened and Max watched when Kate's eyes widen scooting up in the bed from her lying positon.

"M-max? What are you doing here?"

Max looked around the room trying to see if she was unwelcome "I- Should I not be here? I can go and come tomorrow Kate."

"No!" Kate replied loudly before looking down at the hands in her lap "No. I was just surprised to see you here. Visiting hours were over an hour ago."

Max walked over to the chair that was already near the bed and plopped herself down. She looked at Kate and felt her body warm up. Every time she saw Kate now it was a reminder of her constant blessing to see her. To just know that she had the time now to be there for Kate in any way possible.

"I'm going to keep my word to you Kate. Don't forget that."

Kate didn't look at Max her white sheets far too interesting at the moment "It's not going to be easy, Max."

"You're worth it." Max blurted out before feeling her face flush.

Kate let a very tiny quirk of her lips show before sniffling "I'm really happy you're here Max."

The photographer looked up at the noise to see that Kate had a trail of tears down her face. _Great job Super Max. You made her cry._ Max yelled at herself before Kate turned to her brown eyes big and shiny. She then felt a small hand grab her own as fingers intertwined and Max looked down at the sight. It would have made such an amazing picture but she held her urge back as she leaned forward to hold Kate.

"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to make you-"

Kate shook her head in the nook of Max's neck "Happy tears."

When Max tried to ply herself away she couldn't find the strength to and it seemed Kate didn't want to let go either. With hand still holding Kate she freed on of her arms to drop her bag on the floor and then patted Kate's thigh to have her scooch over. In what seemed like two seconds Max was on the bed with Kate leaning into her. She pulled both of Kate's small hands into her lap switching between rubbing them and playing with them. They were smooth just as they were soft. Her nails were short but carefully cared for as they looked even and naturally polished.

"How are you getting to Blackwell?" Kate murmured

Max hesitated for a moment debating on what to tell Kate. She could lie to her and say that Chloe was waiting outside. Or she could tell her one of two truths that could happen. One she was going to take a bus back to the school. The other one was that she was going to call someone to pick her up and would hope that they would say yes. She went with the latter of two options and Kate stiffened.

"What if they don't pick up?"

Max closed her eyes of course Kate would ask, she worries. "Then. I'll uhm…take the bus."

"No. No you are not Maxine. Dad will take you."

Max shifted her in her seat so she could look straight at Kate who was already looking intently at her. There was so much behind those eyes a pain that will take time to fully leave and even then its presence would linger. The figments of dread the swirled and the twinges of happiness that popped out in certain moments. The very rare shots of anger that flashed within those eyes and Max sighed because how could she fight with Kate with eyes like that.

"I don't want to add-"

Kate leaned in her head falling onto Max's shoulder once more and her hands wrapping around Max. It was such a tender movement only one Kate could ever do without looking so fragile because it was just the way she was. It had been a long time since someone had held Max so preciously and she reveled in it before Kate whispered.

"I'd like for you two to get to know each other. You-Him…most important people of my life."

"Okay."

Kate spoke again "He went out to get something to eat. He should be back soon."

"Okay."

"Let him take you, please?"

Max nodded before she pulled Kate with down back onto the bed she wanted the girl to rest. After all that she had been through Kate deserved a damn vacation with the biggest drawing set available so she could spread her kindness to the world. Eventually Kate nodded off and Max spent more than a few minutes watching Kate's face. She doesn't think that Kate ever really wore makeup and if she did it was very minimal. There was just this pull to Kate that Max never could understand and now it was just tenfold.

She slowly got of the bed fixing the covers around Kate so she would never get cold. She couldn't hold herself back as she pushed back Kate's bangs and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. It was in that very moment when she heard a door swing open and the obvious stopping of feet. She desperately wanted to reach her hand and take the moment back but her head wouldn't let her. She slowly pulled herself away from Kate knowing that she could not look this man in the face.

Max went to speak but her voice came out as a squeak. She cleared her throat a few times before finding her vocal chords. "I'm sorry, Mr. Marsh. I don't want you to think I invaded her space. I just…I respect your daughter very much and would never do anything to disrespect her or-or hurt her." _He wants to leave you at the end of the road now Max. No way is he going to take you to Blackwell._ She thought playing with her fingers.

There was a laugh, an actual laugh before the rustle of a bag being set on the table next to Kate's bed. Max chanced a look up to and Mr. Marsh was staring at her with a small smile upon his face. He looked so tired but there was a peace to him that let Max relax just the barest of hints.

"I had always pictured, well, hope and prayed for a young man to say those words to me. It seems that those things were not given to me."

Max bit down on her bottom lip trying to figure out how she could use her power. How she could get Mr. Marsh to like her and not want to stick her in a fire like steak. She heard the jingle of keys but she didn't want to look up. She didn't know if she could handle what was about to said to her but then there was a hand on her shoulder. A finger tilting her chin up and she saw a very far from mad Father. He was proud.

"What I had originally wanted was denied. God gave me something much better for my daughter." Mr. Marsh looked over at Kate who was blissfully gone before turning back to Max "Speaking of which she sent me a message. Would you like a drive back to Blackwell?"

Max between her roller coaster of emotions and the pain in her head finally let out a laugh. It hurt her head but she couldn't stop it and Kate's dad caught on to Max's reasoning of her laugh. She also realized that she didn't have to use her power for every moment gone a little bit wrong they could actually turn out great. Though she was sure of something she already knew, had known for quite some time. It was just with instance like these she was glad she was aware of the fact.

The fact that she really had no idea what she would do without Kate Marsh.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _When I play the game I want to find every detail so I won't miss out and I hope I bring that out in my writing. Pretty fluffy. No I don't hate Chloe, I ship Pricefield but damn in the game she mocks Max for saving Kate. The entire time Chloe was kinda angry at Max for paying so much attention to Kate (or anyone else for that matter) so I drew that here with their interactions._

 _ **To Fan:**_ _This is Marshfield! (Sorry to disappoint anyone because of that.)_

 _ **Darkoslim:**_ _I did save Kate. I knew something was wrong when I read Max's journal and just kept an eye out for her. When the game lets you go into her room and you check_ _ **everything**_ _you find all the answers to say to her when she's on the roof. All about those details, I am telling you!_

 _Thank you for the kind words. Please leave your thoughts again!_

 _I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Until Next Time!_

 _PS: Made a Tumblr to talk about stuff and fanfiction. Check it out if you want infamousimaginationworld._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It didn't feel the same without Kate in Blackwell there was always an empty space. Somewhere along the line Max had gotten used to seeing her every day. Even if they didn't talk there would always at least be a small wave, smile or just a simple head nod. Max didn't know that her mind actively searched for Kate until she didn't see the blonde in the same places. It made her pause for a moment and yell at herself for a little. Kate had always been part of her day in one way or another. It was maddening to her now to know that she was just realizing it after all this time.

Mornings were starting become harder without hearing the sound of violin softly playing. Max had been late about twice now without the normal knocking of the blonde. It was quieter around the campus ever since…the incident. People were a little more cautious and a lot less harsh with anything they said. Max even had to rewind a few days back when she noticed that Victoria Chase had not called her some name. She endured the pain that came with using her power now. Though she almost even thought she was going crazy that when not once but twice Victoria didn't lash out at her in class.

Sometimes she wished that Chloe was still enrolled in Blackwell she knew that she would never have had a dull moment. Between sneaking out to just smoke a joint or to go into the pool at night. Then there was the issue of Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase so maybe it was better that her best friend wasn't Blackwell after all. Then again they hadn't really spoken since the night at the hospital. She didn't know if Chloe was pissed at her for real or she was just doing it to get a rise out of Max. Little did the punk know that the only thing it did to Max was worry her beyond belief.

The photographer had bailed out on seeing Kate for almost two days in just trying to find Chloe. She had went around on the bus catching all the stops it had to see if she came across blue hair. It got to the point where she left voicemail and texts right after each other. The only thing she got back was two texts saying "dude. I'm cool" and the other "Let u kno anything." Max sighed debating whether or not to just barge into Chloe's house. She didn't know if that would make things better or worse between them.

Max stared at the photo in her hands remembering the day that her and Chloe dressed up as pirates. It had been so simple back then when their worlds just revolved around each other and school. She and Chloe were known back than as ChloeandMax with no room for anyone else. They could finish each other's sentences without even looking at each other, sometimes they even spooked themselves. Their parents would crack jokes about them both growing old together…that they were each other's soulmates. Max swallowed the lump in her throat as she carefully put back the photo making sure that it was safe.

That picture was part of the past. _Their_ past.

Chloe was now Chloe Price with tattoos and blue hair. She was brash, not caring of what came out of her mouth and had a temper. Her smiles were far and few in-between mostly out of sadness. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was how much she could talk but even that was tainted her cynical ways of speaking. Max was Max Caulfield with a camera that was attached to her hip and was just starting to get a back bone. They didn't even know what the other was going to say until it was pass their lips. Max also knew that as of right now Chloe wasn't her soulmate…at least not in the romantic way. Not anymore for that matter which was something she would never admit to anyone, especially Chloe.

She was sure that her heart was stamped with the name Kate Marsh.

It terrified her.

It was the only thing that made everything she was feeling make sense. Kate fell into her long ago and there was a spot missing ever since she left. Every morning she would wake up with the thought of seeing Kate. She would go to bed with the feeling of wanting to just hold Kate. There were other times when she wanted to throw Nathan Prescott into a dumpster but sadly that would just look bad on her. Unless she would use her power so no one could ever know what she did.

No that wasn't in her moral code.

Liking a girl as much as she did Kate was boarding on overwhelming but she was controlling it. She wasn't having a gay panic her parents were open minded and she had her own dabbles with girls. She was surprised with herself she thought she would have been running. It was just another thing that she wasn't very vocal about and even if she was no one really asked. Then again with her persona most people wouldn't think that of Max in the first place. Part of her was actually glad, if the word ever got out she was sure Victoria would be down her throat. Not in a good way either. She shuddered.

Max sighed holding her head in her hands because things were changing so much. She could handle changes but the ones that were come to her were right after another. Her powers were being weirder than what was usual. Some days she was able to use them and others there was no way in hell her body could handle the pain. More recently she was able to use them but they were minimal and she wasn't able to go back very far. She was just going to just give her body the rest it needed for a long time now.

Getting up Max went over to the bottle of water glancing out the window to see Warren at the corner. _Wait what the hell?_ Max thought a few seconds later and did a double take to her window but there was no one there. Breaking her vow of not using her powers for now, she held up her hand going back just a bit. When time started again she made sure to crouch down where Warren couldn't see her. Soon enough there he was inching towards the corner, head popping out longer this time since he didn't see he Max. The photographer herself was just more than just a little creeped out.

Part of her was glad that she didn't say yes to that movie.

Shaking her head she got up once again looking around the room that she had finally gotten to cleaning. She had been so stressed with Chloe that she needed something to get her mind off her never ending thoughts. Then when she had been done she had sat on her bed and felt so much guilt about not seeing Kate for those two days. She had made a promise to the blonde and she undoubtedly broken that within just a few days. She didn't even know how to go about seeing Kate again after failing her already.

That day was also the first day that Max held felt so much anger she actually punched her wall.

Two of her knuckles had broken open while the other two were sore and tender. She didn't know if it was ironic that it was the same hand that got cut earlier in the week. The cut still hadn't heeled she had re-opened it with that punch. Her phone vibrated and for the first time Max didn't even want to look at the text message. She had no idea how to get her life back together, if it was ever together for that matter. Bracing herself Max pulled out her phone and her breath got caught in her throat.

It was a message from Kate.

It wasn't a short message either it was almost two paragraphs long. Max felt her eyes burn when she read the wonderful words that were said towards her. She swallowed the lump in her throat when the last sentence read " _Where are you?"_ Max looked up to her ceiling wondering where she was too. She hadn't even taken a picture for a full day something she had not done since she had left Chloe for the first time. She looked back down at the phone when she nodded to herself. She would just call Kate and hope…hope that it was for the best.

Max tapped on Kate's name and held the phone to her ear. Her leg started to bounce and her eyes peered over to the corner of her room. Not only was she taking care of Lisa but she now also had Lola, Kate's bunny. Max always thought that Kate would be a good mom every time she saw the girl holding her pet. And children too, probably even people her own age. The thought made Max look to her now messed up bandage. Max was brought out of her musing when on the third ring the phone clicked and there was a voice she had missed so much.

"Hi, Max."

The photographer beamed "Kate."

"I didn't think I'd get an answer from you."

The smile wiped off Max's face and she was once again hit with the fact that she failed Kate. There was a silence between them before Max let out a shaky breath. She had no idea how much or how little she should tell Kate. She didn't want to add to the blondes problems and stress her out even more. Max's problems needed to be her own and her job right now was to be there for Kate.

Max shut her eyes closed "I'm so sorry, Kate."

"Max-What?"

"I promised you that I would be there for you. I totally messed that up already. I don't know- I don't." Max snapped her jaw shut opening her eyes "I don't want to mess up with you."

Thick. That was what the silence between the two felt like.

"Maxine." Kate breathed out "I know that you have other things to do and worry about. I understand."

 _Your too good_ Max thought before she said "How can you not be?"

"Why would I want to be mad with you?" Kate asked confusedly.

"Because that's the emotion I deserve from you." Max said deprecatingly

"No, Max you don't."

"I don't?"

There was a soft breath "Max?"

"You're for cereal not mad?"

"I don't have enough in me to be mad, Max." Kate paused her voice thick but not sad just tired. "If you want my honesty then…then I'm just a little disappointed. Which is ironic because I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Max clenched her jaw tight at how Kate still puts her feelings in the back burner. It also pains Max to know that the girl wasn't even mad at her, no she got something even worse. _That hurts, a lot._ Max thinks to herself wondering why she has the powers she does. Thinking how she could make Chloe happy and not mad at her for once. Brooding on how to stop Nathan and getting back at Victoria. Trying to plan out a life that wasn't the same anymore and wondering if she will even live after this is all over. Dreading that she would mess up with Kate. Yet when she was around the girl is when she felt the most peace.

"Can I come see you?" Max heard herself say quietly.

"Max…"

"I know that I messed up. You have every right to feel that way." Max stopped she had no idea what to say. Chloe felt the same way and now Kate did too. "One more, one more and if after that you can tell me to leave you al-"

"Don't finish that. Please don't. Just get here safe."

Max felt tears spring to her eyes but kept them in check "I'm on my way."

She heard Kate say her goodbye and Max let the phone in her hand fall limply onto her leg. Her mind racing so much that it actually just felt blank to her. She winced when she tried pull her right hand into a fist. There was a little squeak and Max lolled her head to the side to see Lola scraping at the cage. She got up grabbing the rabbit feed with her good hand and she then opened the cage. Lola twitched her little nose her ears flicking to the sounds Max was making. _You must miss Kate, huh? Probably think I'm psycho…maybe I am._ Max thought watching the small creature in front of her.

Max had never had a bunny before but she had thought they would be more energetic. Lola was probably quieter than Max most times. The photographer reached both her hands in and automatically the bunny hopped into her hands. A surprised gasp left Max's mouth and she stood frozen for a moment. Her eyes watched carefully her breathing shallow waiting for Lola to just hop off again. After two minutes of Lola staying put Max carefully pulled the bunny to her. Carefully Max sat down on her desk chair and felt her heart melt when Lola snuggled her head into her stomach.

For the first time in a day Max wanted to take a picture and she felt relief when her camera was sitting next to her laptop. With her left hand she held Lola and with her right she tenderly grabbed her camera so she wouldn't hurt herself. She pulled the camera to her eye trying to find the perfect shot when Lola just tilted her head up looking straight at the camera and Max took the shot. She was waiting for the flash to startle the bunny but nothing happened and Max scrunched her brow.

"You're a special one, aren't you?"

Lola twitched her nose.

"We should give this to Kate, huh?"

Lola twitched her nose again.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Lola's ears twitched, twice.

"Thanks, Lola."

Her thoughts stopped when she heard a knock on her door and she eyed it curiously. No one had really talked her since she went on her crazy adventure of finding Chloe. Then she realized that she sort of pushed everyone away when they tried coming to her. Still holding Lola the photographer got up from her seat slowly. Apparently she was taking too long because then the knocking got a lot harder and more insistent.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm coming!" Max rushed out hauling the door open.

"Keep _that vermin_ away from me."

Max shot her eyes up to see none other than Victoria Chase at her door. She peered behind the queen bee to see if this was some sort of shake down. She didn't need for Lola to get hurt right now and she was on her way to see Kate. Her heart beat started to pick up and her mind wanted to rewind so badly. Her curiosity got the better of her as she shoved the feeling down to the bottom of her stomach.

"It's a rabbit Victoria. Not a diseased monster."

"You're a diseased monster." The blonde retorted

Max tried to find the hurt in that statement but couldn't. "Okay?"

Victoria scoffed shoving her past Max to stand in the middle of the girl's room. _Just come right on in._ Max quipped in her head as she shut the door behind her thankful Lola was in her arms. Now the mean blonde wouldn't even come close to her and she peered down at the little animal. _Did you know something I didn't?_ The time traveler looked up and she had to let out a scoff. Of course Victoria was watching her closet with a critical eye. It wasn't something that really surprised her she figured it would have happened sooner or later.

"Seriously. You need an update to _that."_

Max sighed her anger coming back at the girl in front of her. She had been one of the main reasons she almost lost Kate. "What do you want Victoria? I doubt you came here to just…talk."

"Actually…I-I did." The blonde said looking towards the window.

"Uhm. What?" Max dumbly blurted out not missing the stutter.

"Jesus, are you slow _and_ stupid?"

 _I don't know. Are you a mega bitch all the time?_ Max retorted in her head and part of her wanted to taunt the blonde with Lola. She didn't really want to talk right now but Victoria seemed off. The only thing that made her mind at ease was the time at the steps and how the Queen bee seemed so alone. _Guess everyone has their problems…still doesn't make it right to do what she does._

"I have to go see Kate. Is this, I don't know, important?"

That seemed to catch Victoria's attention as her eyes darted to Max. Her phone started to vibrate and that only made the Queen of Blackwell jump a bit more. Max watched as she reached down to stare at the screen of her phone. Her body stiffened impossibly so and it reminded Max so much of how Kate stiffened. _What the hell is going on?_ Max thought as Victoria looked up at her and for the first time there seemed to be no anger behind those eyes. There was something though and she had seen it before on Kate's face.

 _Fear._

Victoria rushed up to Max stopped just a few inches when she saw the rabbit again. It seemed the Victoria was afraid of animals big and small. She stared at Max searching for something within the girl in front of her. Max was just trying to hold back her anger and confusion at this point. Not for the first time she wished that Chloe was with her and not hidden within Arcadia Land.

"It- I wasn't always like this." Victoria stated more than admitted. "Power and money do things to people and you have to be smart about that."

Max shook her head "I don't get why you're telling me this."

"Watch your back, Caulfield."

With that the blonde shoved passed Max and literally ran to her dorm room. Max closed her door and then fell against it. She peered around her room as if the thing had all the answers she needed. It didn't. Lola twitched against her and Max saw that the little thing seemed tired. _I so feel you._ Max sighed that conversation was so out of place and that wasn't the Victoria Chase she was used to. Something was going on and dread filled her because she had the feeling that she was unintentionally in the middle of it.

The photographer sighed and the bunny stared at Max before her head fell down again and she petted her softly. Scratching behind her ears for a few moments. She felt bad when the bunny fell asleep and decided to put her back in the cage softly. She looked over herself in the mirror cringing at the small dark circles under her eyes. She shivered a bit and grabbed one of her thicker Jackets, it was getting colder in Arcadia Bay by the day. Even with all the crazy a small twitch of her lips happened because she was going to see Kate Marsh.

* * *

Hospitals didn't seem so morbid when the music in her ears took out some of the familiar sounds. She couldn't hear the sneakers squeaking against the white tile floors or the beeping of a patient who needed help. She didn't pay mind to the emergency doors that opened and closed every few seconds. She found it odd that Arcadia Bay was such a small town and yet people were always getting hurt. She made her way through the main entrance and straight to the elevator.

She pressed the button to level five and leaned against the wall watching the button's light up as she passed another floor. She waited for the doors to open and she picked up her pace eyeing the front desk in front of her. The three nurses that Max knew of saw her instantly and they all sent her a small. Then at different times that all played dumb, one faxing out a paper, the other into a very important phone call and the last one inputting logs to the computer. Max smiled back towards them and made her final trudge to Kate's room.

She pushed the door open and Kate was looking out the window. Her hair was still down her hands placed neatly in her lap. There were flowers around her room and a bunch of balloons that read "Get Well," Max felt equal parts pride and anger for the people who only _now_ felt remorse. Max reached into her bag pulling out her camera and lining up the shot. Kate looked so peaceful and the sun was hitting her so perfectly. Max pressed down on her camera and the flash went off. She grabbed the picture that came out with her good hand and Kate didn't turn around but Max heard a sigh that she hoped was happy.

"Hey, Max."

Max walked up sitting on the edge of Kate's bed near her feet. "Hi, Kate."

The blonde turned to face Max her eyes roaming all over Max quietly "Tell me something Max."

"Huh?"

Kate shook her head "That came out wrong. I meant- You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Max swallowed hard her heart picking up its pace and looking towards the same sun Kate had been. _Does it count as lying if I'm looking out for her?_ Max thought over and over again as she watched the outside world through the window. _Is it lying when I hold the fact that I like her to myself?_ Max clenched her hands only to let out a hiss because of her hand. In the next moment she felt the bed shift and she snapped her head only to bump into Kate's forehead. There was a resounding "Ow!" from both of them.

Max pulled away her face hot from embarrassment "Oh my god- I'm so-"

Kate shushed Max "Don't use the lords name in vain."

"I'm such a damn clutz sometimes." Max murmured and then cringed because she knew Kate didn't like curse words either. _Great job Max!_

"Max? Look at me, please."

Tired blue eyes looked up slowly and she only saw kind brown ones directed at her. Her eyes traveled up to the red mark that was now adorned on Kate's forehead. Max tried to hold in her laugh but a snort came out anyway. This made Kate's eyes shine with that glimmer Max had not seen for a long time and the next sound stopped her own laughing completely.

Kate laughed.

It was airy, it was soft and was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in a long time. Kate's blonde hair fell to her shoulders that were shaking from her laughter. Her brown eyes almost shut because of the laugh that was leaving her lips. Max had never heard Kate laugh like this and she was in total awe. Max watched silently a caring smile forming on her lips as Kate's face turned a light red. Once again she pulled out her camera and took a snapshot of this moment. This action stopped Kate out of her laugh and she watched Max with amused eyes.

"You know…you always make my days better." Kate admitted looking down at her hands and started playing with them. "And the best part is that…that you don't even try Max. Do you know how wonderful that feels?"

Max felt a slight horror when she saw that tears were coming down Kate's face. What she had done again? Max wondered if she should find Mr. Marsh because apparently she had just broken his daughter unintentionally and she was freaking out because of it. They had just been laughing together, smiling and now there were fresh tears coming down Kate's face. Something she didn't want the girl to do ever again. In her panic she didn't realize that Kate had looked up and she felt a hand on hers.

"No, Max. These aren't bad tears. My gosh, these are happy tears don't you know?" Kate whispered tugging on Max to get her attention once again "Happy, okay?"

Max shook her head "I just- I worry… a lot. I want you- that came out wrong." Max said her cheeks flushing before something hit her mind "Why are you crying?"

Kate reached with her free hand to play with her chain like she had done so many times before. There was a quiet between, something that seemed to happen a lot for them. Not once was it ever uncomfortable for them. Kate looked up to Max once more a few more streaks falling down her face and Max absently reached out to wipe them away. Kate closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Because you care effortlessly." Kate admitted.

Max had word vomit because she added on "I could say the same about you."

Kate then furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at Max. The photographer felt a drop in her body when Kate leaned away from her hand and turned to actually stare at it. Max was too caught up in the moment to realize that she had reached out with her bad hand. Kate took her messed up hand gently with both of hers placing it in her lap once again. It was quiet and Max didn't dare protest when Kate started to unwrap her hand.

Kate leaned over her bed to throw out the old bandages and grabbed Max's hand again. She eyed it again and she didn't look up at Max, she couldn't. The original cut was re-opened and looked a bit infected. The cut also managed to be even deeper than what she remembered while her fingers lightly traced the bruised knuckles. None of them were broken but the others needed tending do. Max was quiet as she watched Kate lean over once again and pulling out a first aid box.

Max went to take away her hand but Kate gripped her wrist "Kate, you don't have to. I can just go to one of the nurses."

"I don't have to, I know that. But I want to." Kate replied her eyes locking with Max's. "Let me take care of you too."

Max held the gaze for as long as she could before she looked down because she couldn't cry right now. Those words felt so nice to hear after so long and part of her felt selfish because it came from Kate. It was supposed to be the other way around, it was Max that was supposed to help Kate. She felt something cool near her cut and she stared to see Kate with a cotton swab. She twitched unintentionally and Kate glanced over at her before speaking.

"This won't hurt its peroxide. I promise."

Max nodded when a certain curiosity took over her "Do you know what you want to do when you grow up?"

"I thought we already grew up?" Kate said as she stopped her movements.

Max cringed her choice of words were beyond her sometimes "I mean do you know what you want to do?"

"Write children's books and the art to go along with it." Kate replied happily while dabbing all the cuts on Max's hand. "Mother said that a career like that would never make enough money. It was the first time I doubted myself."

"She's wrong." Max felt compelled to say.

"Dad said the same thing." Kate made sure to lock her eyes with Max again because those blue pools grounded her. "When I heard about- about Mr. Jefferson being a teacher at Blackwell I wanted to attend the school so badly. I thought his teaching would give me an edge, a chance."

 _You already had a chance_ Max heard herself think before her thoughts came to her teacher. The name alone pricked Max the wrong away and she had to force herself to not tense up. It was the day that Mr. Masden had been trailing her thinking that the weed was hers and he had stopped her. She wanted the conversation to go along better but when she had done that she had heard the full conversation of when Kate went to their teacher for help. He had been so indifferent to a student he knew more than all the others. It stung when Kate had been so distraught she told Max to leave her alone.

"He's not who I thought he was." Max said quietly not letting the gaze she felt fall upon her. "I kinda had this feeling that he was entitled but ever since- I just don't trust him."

"Because of me? Max don't let what happened…change what you think of him."

Max shook her head finally looking back at Kate "He should have helped. Should have done something."

"Max, please. I'm not- I can't really talk about all of it right now." Kate stuttered out looking for the new bandages in the box.

Max pursed her lips feeling that guilt once again "I didn't mean to pry Kate. I won't bring that stuff up again."

"It's not that Max. If anything you're maybe the one person I want to talk to about…it."

Max placed her left hand on Kate's knee rubbing soft circles on it "Whenever you're ready. I'll be here. No take backs."

Kate blushed nodding when she found the bandages her brows furrowing "These are blue."

"Is that not…normal?"

"I've just never seen it before. Do you mind?"

Max shrugged "Not if you do it."

Kate played with her chain again before getting back to tending to Max's hand. She made sure to spread the ointment carefully not trying to aggravate the cuts. Then softly she started to wrap Max's hand making sure to wrap the knuckles and cut on the side of her hand twice. She smoothed the whole thing out looking at her work proudly and the blue oddly fitted Max. Then again she knew that Max was never quite normal and she thought that was the best part. They could be odd together.

"All done."

Max retracted her hand but felt an odd sense of loss at the movement "Can I come back if it gets messed up?"

"Will you tell me why you're hurt?" Kate retorted.

"I can't."

Kate frowned " _Why not?"_

"I don't want -I don't know how to say this." Max rambled about now fidgeting with her free hand with the white sheets. "You have so much to do now and I don't want you to be stressed out. And I'm- I'm only saying this because I want to be honest with you like you were with me."

"I'm not weak Max."

Max shot her head up cracking her neck in the process "I would never think that of you Kate. Never."

Kate scrunched up her nose wincing for her before asking again "Then why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to add, Kate. I want to take away." Max murmured her eyes shifting. This wasn't how she wanted this to go at all. "You know? Like everything dark, unfair and cold. Things you don't deserve."

Kate shook her head again her hair swishing around "Max? I want you to know something okay?" The blonde stood quiet and Max nodded slowly eyes wide. "I've had a lot of things taken from me. But you? Everything you bring could never be anything bad." Kate whispered but her voice was so strong, so reverent.

"For cereal?" Max blurted out.

"Let me be here for you."

Max swallowed hard trying to keep every emotion at bay "I was angry. I was trying- still am…to find Chloe. She won't talk to me and if she does its bare. I don't know how to make it better and everything was piling up and I just felt so _lost._ " Max breathed the weight seeming to come off her shoulders "And I just wanted to see you because you make it all better."

"Oh, Max." Kate whispered

"Then I let you down which was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I can't even do anything right." Max mumbled her lap having all of her attention feeling selfish for putting this weight on Kate. "I don't know what I don't know."

"Maxine?" Kate said knowing that it would get Max out of her own head. She waited for the freckled to turn to her before she tugged on her good hand and interlaced their fingers together. "Breathe."

And Max listened whispering "Okay" and for the first time in what seemed like years Max just let herself be.

* * *

She didn't like the way Blackwell felt at night and how everything was too dark around it. The roads seemed to disappear in the darkness and the woods seemed more eerie than beautiful. It had been a foggy day which meant a foggy night that lead to little to no moonlight. It was past curfew but Max was sneaking her way through the court yard. She had to literally doge to one of the posters when she saw none other than Victoria Chase walking down the other pathway.

She peaked her head out the corner when she saw Mr. Jefferson coming out the front doors. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and he jumped when Victoria sneaked up on him. He seemed to stiffen and the Queen Bee seemed oblivious to it. They were having a heated discussion, Victoria pushing hard and Jefferson looking like he wanted to run. Her eyes caught movement near the left end of the building and she couldn't see a face but she did spot something else. A familiar color of a bright red orange jacket that she knew belonged to Nathan Prescott.

"Ms. Chase I suggest you stop, right now!" Jefferson hissed out.

Victoria continued on "Why should I? I know that you know I know."

Mr. Jefferson was about to reply when the crack of a branch made Max and the other two freeze. The photographer glue herself to the poster and held her breath in the tension growing. Eventually she heard two sets of footsteps and an angry growl coming Victoria. Max waited a long few minutes before she peeked out again. No one was around she made of sure it before she dashed to the girls dormitory. She briefly wondered if Warren was snooping around like he was this morning, she hoped not.

She felt a tremendous amount of relief when she reached her dormitory and carefully peered around the small courtyard. No one's lights were one not even Juliet who stayed up late to finish her blog. She braced herself once more against the late October wind and walked up to the stairs. She let the door close behind her quietly and she jumped when she heard Dana whisper to her.

"Did you totally sneak out, Max?"

Max nodded frantically "Y-yeah."

"Such a badass move. Better hurry before anyone else see's you."

Max didn't even reply as she debated on rewinding or not but thought better of it. She did need to give her body rest and not everything needed to be changed. Everyone else seemed to be knocked out with their doors closed and she made sure to check Kate's whiteboard. There were no drawings just wishes to get well. She made the last track to her room and opened the door with a sense of accomplishment. She placed her bag down near her night table and threw her jacket on the couch. She jumped when a groan echoed in her room and she nearly screamed but then she saw blue hair.

"Chloe?"

"M-Max?" She groggily said

Max rushed forward feeling guilt at the jacket she had accidently thrown on her best friend. She kneeled her eyes trailing all over Chloe for injuries but finding none. Chloe turned her head to the side looking at Max with eyes that filled with tears. Max braced herself for yelling and anger but peeked one eye open. To see very sad eyes looking at her.

"You're so scared of me." Chloe whispered brokenly.

Max placed both her hands on Chloe's face gently "I'm worried about you."

"I was mad and then…then I wasn't. I came to see you but you weren't here." Chloe hiccupped before turning to face Max "I'm- I'm an asshole."

"I was one first."

Chloe shook her head "Don't-fuck don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Humble. It fucking sucks when I try to be mad at you and make you feel the pain that I did." The punk blurted out pulling at her hair "You just take it and you don't deserve that shit and I can't fucking stop. I don't know how."

"Che. What is it?"

The blue hair girl pulled Max in hugging her tightly "I fucking need you and that terrifies me."

When Max went to reply she felt Chloe's weight more than she should have to and pulled away. The punk was blissfully out and Max sighed her head pounding with pain once more. She went to get a blanket and Chloe whimpered. Max bit her bottom lip before heaving the girl up telling herself that she could handle it. When she got the punk to the edge of her bed she took off her boots and pants. She then rolled her to her side and pushed her towards the wall making sure she stayed.

Max looked around her room lost before she plopped down onto the couch cursing life over and over again. She pressed the palm of her hands to her eyes wondering if she put enough pressure would her thoughts fly away. Nothing was ever easy and now there was something going on with Nathan, Victoria and Jefferson. She needed to figure out how to balance Kate and Chloe who both needed her in different ways. Who both needed someone that wouldn't let them down like so many times before. Max was part of two foundations that could crumble at any moment and she desperately wanted to be the concrete that kept them up.

Her head started to gradually pound harder and she gasped at the pain leaning forward. She felt a trickle of blood trial down her nose and she wanted to scream. She hadn't been using her powers as much so why was she reacting like this? Reaching for a wipe she cleaned off her nose and hoped her nightmares wouldn't come back tonight. Feeling too much at once she roughly took off her clothes and laid in bed with less grace than usual. The darkness around her room swirling in her vision.

Sleep was the only thing that helped anymore and even then that was limited.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hopefully it'll feel like it's starting to pick up._

 _At this point I trust no one in the game, except for Chloe. Even then I'm iffy because Rachel is such an unknown factor. Everyone in the game is in a really grey area and honestly everyone else hasn't been around/explored enough to have an opinion. This game is far from black and white. It literally makes me guess everything.  
_

 _I'm preparing myself for_ _ **major**_ _plot twists and hard feels._

 _Yes I did. I named Kate's bunny after Bugs Bunny's girlfriend, Lola. If you didn't know well... now you do!_

 _ **Icecold1039:**_ _Lol no you may be. Here is the third chapter_

 _Thank-you everyone again for leaving your awesome thoughts. Leave em' again?_

 _I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Until Next Time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Chloe?"

The Punk was finally awake her back against Max's memorial wall but she was anything from happy. The photographer knew better than that just from the body language alone. Chloe's knees were to her chest and her head laid on top of them. Her arms crossed around them and it seemed as she was trying to hide from the entire world. Max could sympathize with her because everyone was looking at her now, more than she wanted to. Max didn't know how much she had shut herself out from the world.

Until she woke up this morning to get showered and ready for another day. Which she completely owed to Kate and her good morning message. It was one of the best things to wake up and know someone, named Kate, had thought about her. Then again Max wasn't picky and she liked the simple things, the small things. Those counted more than anything but the giddy feeling didn't last.

Girls would look and whisper, eying Max. _Dog, I spent the entire time wondering if there was something on my face._ It actually just meant that word had gotten around that Max was the one who "saved" Kate Marsh. Which Max didn't like because in her mind she didn't save Kate Marsh, she did what any friend would do. _I helped Kate. Not that anyone would see it that way._ Max had never taken a shower so quick in her entire life. She had desperately wanted to go back into her dorm and maybe never come out.

Which wouldn't happen because Kate was still at the hospital. She wasn't about to break her second chance, one that part of her still didn't think that she deserved entirely. Another reason why she wasn't going to ruin it.

It definitely took Max by surprise when she came in bustling to see that her best friend was awake. It was a long night and Chloe seemed restless for most of it. Max had a nice bruise on the side of her ribcage to prove it. She had never known that her best friend suffered from nightmares just as bad as the one she had been having. Max had to shake her head because not for the first time she saw how alike her and Chloe were. No matter how big the differences looked on the outside.

"Why. Why did you have to come back?"

Max scrunched her brows placing her morning bag into her closet "I-I don't even know if I want to answer that. I think you already have the answer you want in your head."

"Just answer the damn question, Max."

"Why can't you ask me what you want to ask me?" Max mumbled sitting down on the couch her hands trailing over the material. It was one of the habits she had to calm her nerves when dealing with Victoria in class. "You-I… I know we've changed but I still know how you do things."

Chloe sighed finally picking up her head to reveal heavy red eyes "You just fucking left and I had to mourn you. Just like I have to do with everyone." Chloe scoffed stretching out her legs with the anger that was coming back. "Then its hella weird when you just pop out of nowhere and you expect everything to go back."

Max swallowed hard there was a harsh sting in her eyes. Chloe seemed to hit every nerve she tried to protect. She knew that she had left when her best friend needed her most and she didn't know what to say. _I needed you too, Chloe. I had no one, either._ Max couldn't look up her eyes trained onto the floor by this point. She would take the blame and always would because at the end of every day she only moved. Chloe lost her father and then had to deal with Max leaving. _That always takes the cake._

"Okay, Chloe."

The punk narrowed her eyes "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"I just don't know what else to tell you." Max whispered eying Lisa and noticing she would need to water the plant again. She turned her head slowly to see that Chloe didn't look angry but desperate for something but Max just didn't know what. "I left okay? I get that and I didn't do it because I wanted to. You're my other half, Chloe. I was lost too."

"Oh, really? Did you lose a dad too?" Chloe snarled

Max felt her breath hitch in and she felt like curling into a ball. It was always a broken a recorded between them both. There were always two sides to Chloe and it was about to tear her into half. One day Chloe is fine and happy with her to then be literally shoved against the road. Her vision was getting blurry because her mind thought of William and she grew up with him too. She had lost someone that day too and had to leave soon after.

"I'm sorry." Max whispered a different retort on her tongue but she held it back. William was more than just "Chloe's dad" he was like a second father to her. There wasn't a time where William wasn't in her life. "I'm-I'm sorry that I wasn't the best friend you deserved. That I wasn't there when you were hurting and lonely and scared. When you needed someone, when you wanted someone. _I'm sorry."_

Chloe shook her head "Yeah well, you're not the fucking first or going to be the last."

"I can't do this." Max said sitting up her whole body feeling like it was about to melt. Her chest hurt more than she ever remembered. Her nose felt like it was about to have a red Niagara falls in seconds. In her haste to find her things she didn't see Chloe's head snap to her eyes wide. Not until the girl was right behind her and grabbing her hand tightly.

"What do you mean?"

Ma almost jumped out of her skin "What?"

"You-You said you can't 'do this' what do you mean?"

Max scrunched her brow "This, Che. I can't keep fighting with you and trying to make it up to you."

"So I was right? You're just going to leave again?" Chloe replied her face becoming red.

Max looked down eyes falling on a pair of sneakers she didn't remember getting "I am if it's always going to bring you pain. I bring back so-so many memories for you and I just cause you more. You don't need that," She bit the bottom of her lip trying to control the shakiness she felt "If me leaving makes you better, then I'll do that." _Even if I'll break in the process._

Chloe scoffed throwing her arms in the air and running them through her hair. "Holy fucking shit. Are you serious right now?"

Max grabbed the clothes she was reaching for in the midst of her confusion. She didn't like not knowing what was going to come out of Chloe's mouth. She was sure that she was going to need to go on some sort of medication. She turned around and bumped into Chloe who was staring at her. Max shuffled her eyes a bit not really knowing where to look and getting anxious under that gaze.

"Chlo?'

"Don't."

Max fluttered her eyes "Uhm. I-I'm not doing anything."

"Please, Okay? I get that I'm fucked up and I'm a lot. I know that I get told enough but don't just…If you go-if I lose- if-"

"Hey, come on."

Max placed her clothes on the couch grabbing Chloe lightly. She walked them both to sit down and ran her hand through blue hair. She had an idea of what was going through her best friend's mind now. All she wanted to do was calm her and be there for her like she should have been five years ago.

"Can't say shit like that to me." Chloe mumbled looking away.

"I thought that it would make it better, make you better." Max replied softly

"No."

"No?"

Chloe turned back before pulling Max into her roughly and holding her in a death grip. Max let a breath of air from the force. She pulled her arms around Chloe softly rubbing soft patters down her back. Since she woke up she felt herself smile when Chloe placed her head in the nook of her neck.

"Didn't I tell you? I fucking need you, Mad Max."

Max let one single tear fall secretly before wiping it away.

* * *

Running from Victoria Chase was something Maxine Caulfield never thought she would ever say. Yet here she was, running, camera in one hand and her bag flying through the wind. Her mind was hoping that Chloe was right and none of this was for nothing. She also was thinking that if she did make it out alive she would have an arrest warrant on her head. The sheriff being the Queen Bee of Blackwell. She cringed when the deputy would probably be Nathan Prescott.

"I can still fucking see you, Caulfield!" Victoria yelled her face redder than a tomato and her blue eyes raging.

Max wanted to laugh but everything considered she decided to just run even faster. An eerie feeling fell over her as she past the courtyard. The last time she went running through these same paths were for very different reasons. Her eyes shined a bit brighter when she came near the parking lot. She could see Chloe's banged up truck from here and she doubled time it. She looked down at herself in amazement when she hopped up and slid over the railing. _I knew wasn't that clumsy._ Her own pride was the only reason the Cheshire smile went over her face.

"Dude! Hurry the hell up before Queen Bitch gets you!"

Max widened her eyes when she felt a light tug on her bag and yelped in surprise because of it. Skidding to one of the cars she placed her hands on the window and Victoria was positively, fuming. _Shit, shit, shit! What have I done?_ Max moved to the left and the Queen Bee darting to the left too. The photographer gulped hard before throwing her body to the right and dashing to Chloe's truck. Her best friend was chanting and then letting out a string of curses when she saw Max coming her way.

Max only got a little breath out before she climbed into the back of Chloe's truck and tapped the side manically.

"Go, Chlo. Holy shit, go!" Max hissed out when Victoria was getting a little too close.

Chloe started cursing again but said nothing as she teared out of the parking lot. When the school was out of Max's eyesight she turned to the small window. She tapped it once and waited for Chloe to slide it open. Once it was open she smiled her breath heavy and head pounding more than it should be.

"Super Max to the rescue!" Chloe said her face bright and smiling. "Dude, did you see her face? She is hella pissed!"

Max winced "Think I should rewind?"

"No!" Chloe barked out whipping her head towards Max. She let the stare happen before realizing that she was driving and turned back around. "No. The last time…Have you?"

"A little not as much as I used to." Max mumbled wondering where the rest of that sentence went with Chloe. She looked down peering at the bag on the seats of the truck. "I don't get what's going on. I don't know if I'm supposed to use them or not."

"Bullshit. Don't use them unless you really need to." The punk stated rather than requested and Max had to do a double take. Chloe wasn't one to not notice and she shrugged "Partner in crime, remember?"

Max felt that familiar sting but just nodded "Partner in time."

The ride was silent after that and Max decided to just lean against the wall of the truck. She kicked out leg while the other was propped up. Arcadia Bay, when it wasn't being creepy, was actually a sort of a quiet beauty. The colors of the leaves were turning red, orange and yellow as they mixed together. Max let a smile out when Chloe turned on her radio but it was one of Max's "Sad hipster shit" songs. _Baby steps, Max. Chloe just needs time._ Max stopped her thoughts when they went off road and onto the bumpy dirt road. They drove for a few more minutes before the truck came to a stop.

"Wanna walk the rest?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Max replied as she carefully got down out of the truck bed. She had to laugh at herself because yes, she really did dive in James Bond style. She felt a nudge to her shoulder and saw that Chloe was looking at her curiously. Max flushed and the punk arched a brow before chuckling.

"God, you don't even have to say anything and I know you're lying."

Max gaped at Chloe as she turned around and that only made Chloe laugh even more. The sound settled in Max's heart because Chloe didn't laugh much. Not, genuinely it was usually a harsh laugh or a sarcastic one. Hollow. But this laugh even if it was directed at her was real and for a moment the world seemed lighter. That right at this moment she never left Arcadia Bay, Kate never got bullied, Chloe never lost anyone and everything was right. Quietly Max pulled out her camera and took the quick shot of Chloe.

"Rachel would have really liked you." Chloe admitted as they trudged up the hill.

Max stuttered in her steps camera in mid-air "What?"

"The way you are…like shit- she liked pictures and she was light." Chloe said looking ahead eyes hard. "She was always that thing that made everything else go away. Hella crazy though maybe even more than me."

"I don't think so."

Chloe stopped completely "Don't think what?"

"That you're crazy." Max replied walking right by Chloe and continuing up the last little bit up the path. Her eyes popped out of her head when she noticed a small doe by one of the trees before it dashed away.

"Wait-fuck Max, you're going too fast." Chloe hissed jogging the rest of way huffing while doing so.

Max felt her nerves starting to act up again and she rubbed her arm as a way to comfort herself. She wasn't good at expressing herself or the feelings she had. For some reasons she always thought that people didn't really want to hear them. She was so shy and to herself that most thought she didn't really have much to say at all. _In other world maybe I say it all._ The photographer saw the bench and plopped down onto it. It was mere seconds before Chloe literally just fell into it.

"You're not crazy." Max repeated again.

"Yeah. You said that already."

"But I mean it."

Chloe looked away "You just need 'love-chloe-points."

Max twisted her face up in utter bewilderment before repeating the word silently. After three times she looked over to her best friend trying to find some sort of hint. These were the times where she desperately wished she understood what Chloe meant. It was also moments like these where she couldn't keep up with the punk. She was sure if she was playing sports Chloe would have her all over the field and out of bounds.

"What does that even mean?" Max finally said after a few moments.

"It means that you're just going to say shit so you can get back into my good side." Chloe huffed out reaching down into her pocket.

Max leaned away "You think I'm that shallow?"

Chloe stayed silent.

Max felt another tear into her heart.

She didn't let the feeling linger because if her best friend was looking for a fight she wasn't going to get one. They had done enough of that this morning and her feelings were beyond stirred. She reached over to her side pulling her bag onto her lap and shuffling around until she found the item she was looking for. She held it in her hands for a few moments wanting to turn the thing on but knowing it wasn't her place.

"Here." Max said as she placed the camera into Chloe's lap not waiting for an answer. She closed her bag once more before standing up. She cupped a hand to her forehead trying to block away the rays that the setting sun was giving off. Despite the thickness between her and Chloe the environment calmed her enough.

"You're not gonna, you know, look at it?"

Max shook her head "Uh, that's your place. I don't want to invade."

"But how do I use it?"

"It's a digital camera Chloe. Not that hard, if anything use Google." Max retorted her scratched up hand tingling. She started to walk back down quietly feeling solemn once more.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Max looked up to the sky hoping that her answer wouldn't cause trouble "I uhm, I have to go see Kate."

Chloe didn't like that answer "What the hell? What if I find something, something important?"

"Chloe, Chlo. Please. I did this so we can get more information on Rachel, okay? I badly snuck into Victoria's room to get that camera." Max said trying to not have another fight that she knew she would be on the butt end of. "Look through it and if you find anything no matter how small, call me."

"Just fucking- Whatever." Chloe replied turning away.

Max went to reply again as her phone went off in her pocket. Sighing she pulled the small device and unlocked it. A frown crept on her face before she looked up to her best friend and back down at the screen. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach and she didn't like it.

 **Kate: Hey. Are u on your way?**

 **Max: I might be a little late?**

 **Kate: Oh.**

 **Max: ?**

 **Kate: Please come.**

 **Max: Are u ok?**

 **Kate: It's a bad day.**

Max shoved the phone back into her pocket quickly and looked up to see Chloe again. The punk was hunched over with the camera firmly in her hands. The photographer weighed her options and she felt like her body was being torn in two. Her eyes were trained on her best friend while her mind replayed the text messages over and over again. With heavy footsteps she walked back to Chloe and pulled a blue head to her eye level.

"I love you."

Chloe's eyes widened "W-What?"

"Not in the in-love with you but just…love you."

"M-Max?"

"You told me that you were crazy and I said you couldn't be. You could never be, not to me because I love you and you're just…just Chloe. And even if- even if I'm on your shit list, you're still on my great list. Still my best friend. That's all the reason I ever needed." Max admitted trying to rush everything out before she lost her cool. "I don't need points Che. I just need you too. I needed you to know that."

"Oh."

And Max nodded along because Chloe was trying to hide her face with her blue hair. So Max leaned down a placed a tender kiss to her best friends forehead. Because Kate needed her and so did Chloe. But she couldn't leave without making sure that Chloe knew that no matter how things ended she would be there. That even if it were to get real crappy she would be there because her chic punk deserved that. Chloe Price deserved someone that would stay.

* * *

 _Running_.

That was the word that was going through Max's head as she flew by the hallways. She ran to Chloe, she ran from Victoria, from Nathan and even Warren. She ran to Well's when the bathroom accident happened. She ran to Kate because like hell she wasn't going to not have the blonde in this world. _I should have joined the track team. Caulfield looks nice on the back of a shirt._ Max slowed her pace down as she neared Kate's door and something felt so off, more than what was usual.

Kate's door was usually open with the natural sunlight coming in through the window. Max could usually hear Kate and Mr. Marsh talking quietly. Nurses were coming in and out of her room every few minutes. But none of that was the case this time around it was like an entirely different room. The door was shut, there was no type of light in the room and she couldn't hear the voice of Mr. Marsh. Max turned her head too look at the nurses desk and they all gave her a small shake of the head. _What the hell happened…if Kate….Oh dog. I need to be strong for this._

Max looked at the door for another second trying to make sure that all her emotions were in check before opening it. She could feel her eyes adjusting to the dark room the hallway light spilling in. Her breath stopped hard when she saw that there in the middle of the bed, tucked into a tiny ball was Kate. The white sheets were up so close they almost covered her head and there was not even a peep from her. The photographer slowly closed the door behind her and took a few small steps forward.

She dropped her bag on the chair and rolled her shoulders to try to ease some of the tension. _I knew I should have read up on something…I don't know what to do here._ Max reached the side of the bed and that's when she heard the sniffles. It's when she noticed that Kate wasn't still in fact her shoulders were shaking. It only sent another jolt of anger through Max because Kate didn't deserve this at all.

"I can hear you Max."

Max jumped "I…uhm…How?"

"You shuffle your feet. You always do…when you're nervous." Kate whispered her voice shaky and strained. "Is it…Do you not want to be here? Do I make you un-uncomfortable?" Kate asked her voice cracking this time.

Max didn't know where her movements came from but in the next moments she found her body on Kate's bed. She scooched up, her head resting on top of Kate's as her arm wrapped around the small blonde. She didn't pull Kate into her but she felt like she needed Kate close to her. Max licked her lips her eyes holding back floods by how sad Kate sounded.

"You could never make me uncomfortable and I always want to see you." Max whispered softly her own voice struggling with keeping even. "I like-I like to see you and visit you. I miss you so much."

Kate shook "But I'm right here."

"No. I miss everything that I never thought was special."

"I don't understand."

Max took the chance and scooted forward a bit. "I miss hearing your violin in the morning. I-I miss having tea with you. I miss it when I realize that I'm late for class because you're not knocking on my door." Max hoped that Kate couldn't feel how fast her heart was racing. She needed to be as calm as possible. Which she wasn't. "What I miss most is seeing you every day just because it was you."

"Max." Kate said before she completely broke down.

The photographer didn't hesitate as she pulled Kate into her this time. Kate's sobs were hard and long making her voice get scratchy. Her body was shaking as the pain rolled off of Kate in waves and Max felt so helpless. Kate had carried so much so quietly and this was only a fraction of what she felt. Max didn't even know when her hand started going through Kate's hair but it was.

"I'm here, Kate. It's gonna be okay. It all going to be okay." Max murmured

"No-No it's not. My church kicked me out. They kicked me out because of that video. Said I couldn't be worthy." Kate cried out her words laced with anger. "Mother only commended them and I don't know what do. That's all I knew Max!"

"Kate its going-"

Kate all but jumped out of Max's arms making the photographer stumble out the bed. Max in trying to keep her balance hit the light switch and both girls covered their eyes from the harsh light. Blinking rapidly Max found her vision once more and what she saw was devastating. The dark circles under Kate's eyes were more prominent, her eyes bloodshot and red. _Can no one ever give Kate a break? What the fuck! She doesn't need this…never ever did._

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay because it isn't." Kate said eyeing Max with eyes that have been drained of their warmth. "I did this. This is my punishment and this what I deserve for doing what I did."

Max furrowed her brows Kate had been somewhat better. What had happened in the time that she was gone?

"Kate? Kate what aren't you telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm lying to you?"

"Because I know you. This- Please talk to me."

Kate shook her head it was a few minutes later that she replied with "Mother came to visit me. That's how I found out and I even got a letter. Max….I don't… what am I?"

"What are you?"

Brown tired eyes looked up once more "Am I bad? Am I this bad of a person? Am I not good? I'm trying to get better and everyone….everyone just shoves me down."

Max felt a million different things at the questions that were given to her. How could someone so sweet and pure like Kate feel so unworthy? That for someone who had never did anything remotely scandalous was treated like a common piece of dirt. It made absolutely no sense and Max wanted to say the right thing. The photographer felt herself light up when she had the right answer and replied hesitantly but softly.

"But he said to me 'My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made in perfect weakness."

It was quiet for a good few moments. Then the blond registered what was said to her and Kate was literally stunned into silence. Her eyes roaming over Max more than once. With a hoarse voice the blonde replied "Therefore I will boast all the more gladly about my weaknesses, so that Christ's power may rest on me."

"That is why for Christ's sake, I delight in weaknesses, in insults, in hardships, in persecutions, in difficulties."

Kate's tears had slowed by now as she finished with "For when am I weak then I am strong."

"You are." Max replied coming closer to the bed once more.

"How did you- When?"

Max looked down at her hands smiling because she still had the blue wrap. Kate always did manage to make her feel better without even trying. "When you were sleeping."

"Why?"

Max shrugged "I wanted to read another book that meant a lot to you."

And there was a small laugh in the bright room. Max took her chance to look up and Kate was smiling with red, puffy eyes, her hair down to her shoulders. Even then she looked like an angel who had gone through a battle. _That actually really fits her._ Kate slowly stopped before looking back at Max intently her brown eyes warm once again.

"You are amazing Max Caulfield."

"I'm really not."

Kate narrowed her eyes before her hand snapped out and pulled Max to her. The photographer scrambled a bit before standing face to face with Kate. Max had to steady herself when she felt two pale hands cup her cheeks. Soft thumbs traced her freckles and chocolate brown eyes looked over her face.

"I think you are." Kate whispered "I always thought you were and you have yet again proved me right. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

Kate shook her head pulling Max closer "I did. I pushed you away and you're the one person I want in my corner. Other than Dad."

"But I'm never leaving. I promise."

"That doesn't mean I can just drive you away, Max." Kate admitted a soft blush on her cheeks. "So please let me tell you you're amazing and accept it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kate smiled before she pulled Max down and softly kissed her on her forehead lips lingering for a few seconds. Max felt the heat rise from her cheeks all the way down to her chest and to her arms. _She just…did Kate Marsh just kiss me? Oh my god…holy shit. Breathe!_ Max steadied out her breath and for the first time in her life she swore she saw Kate Marsh smirk.

"That's what you get for calling me ma'am."

"Sorry. Ma'am." Max retorted

Kate just kept on looking at Max not with any other intention other than to map out her face. The soft brown brows, the many little freckles on her face and a tiny scar in the corner of her right eye brow. Kate just wanted to see all these things that she had never noticed before, never spent the time to. No one understood how much one event changed the way she saw things…the way she saw people. The way she saw Max.

"Now you're just doing it."

"Did it work?"

Kate scrunched her nose up "What did?"

"Making you feel better?"

"Max. You did that just by coming."

"Yeah…well."

Kate shook her head pecking Max on the side of her cheek before leaning back into her bed. Max for the most part was too stunned to do anything else but stand there. It was when Kate patted the side next to her softly that Max finally moved. The photographer slowly climbed in next to Kate and for a moment they were both quiet. Not until Kate shifted until her head was resting on Max's shoulder and their hands interlocked once more.

"Max?"

"Hm?"

Kate picked up Max's bad hand trailing the bandages "There's-There's going to be more days like this. My…my psychologist told me to tell you."

Max said nothing letting the sentence sink into her head because had just done something huge. She had opened up to her for the first time since the day they had almost lost each other. It was the most precious thing Max had ever felt before in her life to be trusted so much. To be trusted by Kate who had all the reason in the world to distrust everyone she ever comes to talk to. Even then it didn't deter her, no it only made her want to stay that much more.

"I'm not…Kate, I'm not perfect either. I don't know what answer you want from me but I'm not going anywhere."

Kate said stood quiet her only answer being that she snuggled up closer towards Max her eyes slipping shut. Their hands stayed intertwined and Max looked down wondering when she would get the chance to take a picture of this little action. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and with her free hand she pulled it out. It was hard to unlock her screen with just one hand but when she managed to read the message her world stilted once again.

 **Chloe: I think I found smthing.**

 **Chloe: Max?**

 **Max: Chlo?**

Max never got to reply because in the next moment her phone started to ring.

"Are you okay?"

"Max. Nathan and Mr. Jefferson were in that camera." Chloe replied voice low and shaky.

"What?"

Chloe sighed hard "I don't fucking know, man. Why does Victoria have this shit?!"

"What-What exactly did you find?" Max stammered out.

"Max. I think I found everything."

"You're scaring me."

"You should be because this isn't Nathan's camera, its Rachel's."

"Holy shit."

"Max? Max we need to talk, in person."

Max didn't couldn't reply because the phone had dropped into her lap and there was now a loud ringing in her ears. Her vision started to blur again and she was sure her nose was aching once more. It seemed that no matter what she did or how she did it the universe was hell bent on flipping her. Her head fell into the pillow heavily and she rolled her head to the side. Kate was tucked into her side her breaths even and soft. Max closed her eyes slowly and she wondered if she would really be able to keep everyone she loved safe.

Because any other outcome was terrifying.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh boy, oh man. Don't kill me?**

 _Sooo, I am at my hometown which is amazing but…I won't be able to play episode four of this wonderful game. I'm debating on whether to spoil it or wait, decisions._

 _This had a little bit more Chloe in it and I'm trying to keep the pace up. I hoped that they felt true to their characters. This chapter had me feeling a lot of things.  
_

 _In other news, I'm so thankful for all of your words. To know that my countless times of rewriting a scene is worth it because you all respond so well. That is awesome. So please leave your thoughts, again, because I never get tired of reading them._

 _I hope you all enjoyed._

 _Until Next Time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

They had spent hours going over the information they had found and it made Max cringe. Not only did Victoria Chase have Rachel Amber's camera but she had left all the photos in it. Chloe was frantic the entire time her emotions barely making her able to speak. The brunette for the most part was trying to wrap her head around everything. The front most thought being of how Chloe knew of this little piece of information. But between looking through photos and a slow disgust rising in her chest Chloe's findings were not priority.

There a few photos that had been taken at the Vortex Club and she had noticed that everyone had looked happier when Rachel was around. She even passed a photo with Victoria smiling and her eyes twinkling. But like all things Max noticed as time went by that the pictures got darker, gloomier and hopeless. As the roll got towards the end Max finally saw what Chloe had been talking about. There were a few dozen photos of Mr. Jefferson and Nathan looking oddly close for teacher and student.

There was one photo with Mr. Jefferson and a pile of books pill bottles off to one side. Another had Nathan with similar books and the same kinds of pills. There were even photos of principal Well's and all the times he had a scotch in his hands. Max felt a hot anger when she saw photos of Kate, a time where Kate didn't look so torn and sad. As the night wore on Max started to feel her hands shaking because she had no idea who the hell Rachel Amber was. And if this was her camera then what exactly had the girl been up to this entire time.

Even with all this information she couldn't understand why out of all people the Queen Bee had it. Chloe had come to her stating that the snobby blonde was hiding something that no one could be close to Nathan without a reason. Max for the most part wanted to prove to Chloe that she could be that friend again, the one that could be there at all times. So she had sneaked into Victoria's room. Finding things she never would have thought of, like a rejection letter and a collectors toy.

It quickly went to hell when Victoria had ditched a class she wasn't supposed to and ran in on Max. There was an awkward silence because Max had been caught snooping and the Queen Bee was trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone would actually dare to snoop. There was a growl and from then on Max didn't really remember how she got out the room but she did. Her mind was working in overdrive and Chloe was being a constant worrier now.

"What am I supposed to do?" Max whispered to herself.

In what felt like years Max had taken the day to herself for once. Her body felt like it was running on nothing but fumes. She had woken up coughing because her nose had bled while she was sleeping. It was only then that she decided that she needed to relax herself for a moment because if not then she couldn't be there for anyone. Couldn't be the shoulder Kate needed when times were hard. And sure as hell couldn't be the person to keep up with an ever changing Chloe.

 _I don't know if this makes me selfish…but I can't kill myself either. I need to be alive to do what I want._ Max looked around at the scenery before her marveling at how pretty the woods were during the morning. The sun could only come through the open pieces of the trees and leaves. With fall coming that meant that there were an abundance of colors and they all mixed so nicely together. She had taken a few shots on her camera even capturing a few animals on the way. Her music provided an even more relaxing mood onto her and she made sure to take a long breath.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pressed her earphones to answer it "Hello?"

"Max! Hey, I'm glad I got you. I'm, uh, not bothering you am I?"

"No, you're not Warren what's up?"

"A few us are getting together to watch a new movie. You could- I mean if you have the time you should come." Warren awkwardly asked.

"Who's us?"

"All of us? Even Dana and Juliet are coming, crazy right?"

Max looked up to see a doe that had come across her path before. She glanced around the area to see if she was seeing things but nothing changed. What she was seeing was real and not just some part of her imagination. But her actions were stopped when Warren came through the phone again asking if she was still there.

"Sure, I'll go. But I'll talk to you later I'm kinda busy right now."

Warren chuckled "Okay Spy-Max, bye."

Clicking her ear phones once again Max sighed because her shot was gone when she had spoken again. She wondered if hanging out with others was such a good idea with everything that was happening. Max felt so conflicted in wanting to be there for the people who truly needed her and not treating her other friends from a distance. It seemed that at every corner her life was always making her have to decide. It wasn't as if she could just change everything if she wanted to, her powers only went so far. Powers that seemed to be more of a double edged sword than a saving grace.

She just wanted to wield her weapon the best she could without having to hurt someone. Which is why hanging out with her other friends should and would be a good thing. _Just because I want to be there for Kate and Chloe doesn't mean they don't need their space too. Get it together, Max._ With one last look the photographer placed the camera back in her bag carefully and made her way out of the woods. Her music briefly stopped for a second and her ears perked up when she heard a branch break.

Turning around quickly Max eyed the area around her even going as far as searching up on top of the trees. An eerie feeling was settling in her stomach when she noticed that noise came from a group of squirrels. _Chloe is for cereal getting to me._ The last thing Max needed to be was a paranoid teenager with time powers. _That doesn't spell disaster at all_ Max quipped to herself before she got the clearing. Within a few more moments she reached the bus stop and made her way back to Blackhell. Where everything seemed to go very wrong at wrong moments with the wrong people.

She desperately wished that she had more luck than what she was given. Because after taking a breather she knew that there were things in this town that she never knew of. Not until now.

* * *

It was nice to be able to be in her room for once without going haywire. Max was even able to take a few moments to add new pictures to her memorial wall. Some of her favorites were a few shots she had taken of Chloe and the others with Kate. It made her feel a little sad sometimes to know that people she held closest had so much pain within them. Yet, she didn't pity them if anything she admired their strength.

Max scrunched her nose up thinking of what she should wear when she goes to meet up with everyone. She groaned when she realized that all of her jeans were dirty and she didn't even know what shirts she had. _Another thing Kate helped me with, wowsers Max you suck._ A smile crept across her face as she thought of her friend and she pulled out her phone.

 **Max: I nvr realized how much u helped me. D:**

 **Kate: Maxine.**

 **Kate: What r u talking about?**

 **Max: Nthing. I just thought of you.**

 **Max: Sorry. Get some rest.**

 **Kate: U r so dense sometimes.**

 **Kate: I miss u…**

 **Max: No…rly?**

 **Kate: Really.**

Max felt her entire face turn bright red as she sent one last text out to Kate. She hauled herself out of bed before walking over to her closet. She decided on a black v-neck, some actual sweat pant things that narrowed at the ends that her friends had bought for her and some sneakers. One of the best things she loved about her clothes was that they were always so soft and so when she was done she gave herself a big hug. _Wow…okay hair you are not working with me today. Up you go._ With on swift movement her hair was pulled back and looped into a simple bun. The front of her bangs falling out messily in bits and pieces but it was undoubtedly a Max look.

Max a jumped a bit when her there was loud knock on her door and she wondered how often she lost herself in her own head. Sighing because god, only Maxine Caulfield gets scared by a knock on her door.

"Whoa, Max. Your hair. I totally dig it."

Max smiled "It's really nothing special."

Dana hummed while moving a bit forward "Well you know, if you shaved around here and here. It would actually really suit you, Max."

Max snorted "Yeah, I dunno."

"You gotta live a little sometimes, Max. You'd look super badass."

"That's not in my DNA." Max murmured getting shy.

"Then make it." Dana winked before grabbing Max lightly "I'd totally date you if you did."

Max spurted out what she could assume was a reply but her entire body froze on the spot. Dana just looked on with amused eyes before bursting out in a loud laughter. Max looked down trying to calm down her body and her heart. _I literally have no game…damn._ The photographer could do little else as Dana kept a hold on her wrist as they walked to her room.

"Also? I like the look." Dana whispered as she pushed Max into her room.

A highly embarrassed Max stumbled into the room to see everyone already there. Alyssa was sitting at the end of the couch next to Warren. Max felt her eyebrows rise when she noticed they were practically cuddling and holding hands. _When did I miss that!_ Her eyes then drifted to Stella and Brooke who were enticed by a tablet in front of them. The last one she saw was Juliet who had a notebook in front of her with scrunched brows and a pen stuck in her ear.

"Seriously you guys? I told you to have everything ready." Dana half grumbled half scolded.

Juliet arched a brow "Uh, you took like maybe five minutes. Not enough time there."

"Actually if you were to take the amount of time-"

"Not now, Stella." Alyssa butted in.

"Hi, Max." Warren greeted over everyone.

"Hey, guys." Max said getting nervous at all the eyes turned to her.

"Soo…What exactly are we going to watch?" Brooke finally said her tablet off.

Max stood quiet looking at the girl who seemed to not like her from some reason. She had never done anything outright that she knows of. Dana and Juliet started to bicker once again in the background. Brooke only seemed to get even more annoyed and Max caught the girls line of sight. _Oh…oh holy shit. She likes Warren?_ The photographer looked to Warren was smiling bashfully at Alyssa. It took another moment for Max to realize that Alyssa had a devious look on her face. _Wow maybe I am oblivious._

 **Max: Am I dense?**

 **Chloe: Uh. Is dat a rhetorical qstion?**

 **Max: Srsly?**

 **Max: What r u not tellin me?**

 **Chloe: Nthing. Max.**

 **Chloe: Can I come ovr?**

 **Max: Srry. I made plans with Dana.**

 **Chloe. K**

 **Max: Che?**

 **Chloe: ttyl.**

Max sighed heavily wondering how the hell she was supposed to talk to Chloe properly. It seemed that no matter which way she went it was always the wrong one. That even before she spoke she was already on the wrong side. That before she could prove herself she was already deemed unworthy. _How do I do this? Can I do this? Shit._

"Max? Hello, earth to geekdom?"

Max blinked a few times to see Juliet staring at her "Huh?"

"Wow. You guys were right. She does get lost in her head." Juliet mused a twinkle in her eye.

Dana shushed the girl "Don't listen to her nonsense. Come sit next to me?"

Mac felt a little embarrassed at being the center of attention without knowing it. With quiet steps she plopped herself between Dana and Stella. While in her own haze it seemed that everyone had gotten everything ready. Her body tensed when Dana scooted over, a brown head on her shoulder. _Uhm. I didn't think we reached this sort of closeness…but I mean. Okay._ Within a few moments the movie started playing. It was Jurassic Park and she had to look down at the row of people to her surprise they all looked interested.

"Hey, Max?"

The brunette hummed "Yeah?"

"This is for you."

"What?"

Dana cleared her throat quietly "We noticed you've been totally stressed out. We all kinda know who you have to be there for. Which is great like no bad judging there." Dana sighed her words seeming lost "And well, were here too. Just like, you have been for me and them."

Max looked down fiddling with her fingers the guilt coming back to her. She had pushed these guys aside when she was going crazy looking for Chloe. Then she had gone almost postal when everything happened with Kate. She had been trying to balance two people but she shoved off a lot of people in the process. _I forgot that I had people in my corner too…even if they're not as demanding. Not everyone is going through tough shit. Good job, Max._

"I'm s-"

Dana cut her off "You totally say that all the time when you don't have to."

"Yeah, Max. You got a fellow geek here for support." Warren chimed in.

Alyssa quietly replied "Yeah. I haven't forgotten all the times you pulled me out the way. Weird but appreciated."

Max nodded along quietly her heart feeling a little fuller than it had been. Dana just laughed softly while giving Juliet a pointed look for pausing the movie. The journalist held her hands up in surrender before making a show of pressing the play button again. _Oh, hold on. No way._

"Dana?" Max whispered eyeing the two girls.

"Yes, Max."

"When?"

Dana hummed "Make some time for me and I'll tell you all about it."

"Deal."

Max let herself sink into the sofa and Dana seemed to sink with her too. She casted a worried glance to Juliet but the blond seemed okay. _I don't remember…I don't remember the last time I just hanged out. No running, no conspiracies, fighting or tears._ Max smiled a bit her head hitting the back of the couch now. Her eyes widened when the dinosaur killed one of the scientists. She had never really paid attention to the movie but she did now. The only thing that dimmed her time was wishing that Chloe and Kate could be here too to enjoy it.

 _One day, Max. One day._

* * *

It was a few hours later and two bowls of popcorn did everyone start to leave. Max was actually shocked that she enjoyed herself so much. _Well, Dana is actually a really good cuddler…wowsers._ It was still early enough that the sun was just starting to set and like any photographer this one wanted a nice shot of it. After saying bye to everyone Max left the girls dormitory. She bumped into Samuel and had a rather interesting conversation the spirit animal story sticking with her. _It all started when I saw that butterfly…what is going on?_ She had bumped into Hayden who gave her a high five over her new look.

For once she was able to walk around the campus and enjoy the view around her. She didn't even remember the last time she sat under her favorite tree. While walking her eyes caught sight of Mr. Masden and Nathan seemingly having a heated conversation. Her eyes narrowed trying to get a better look but instead she took a photo. They must have heard the flash of her camera because they abruptly stopped a peered around. The brunette made a dash for it and stood very still. _Okay, breathe. Nothing to worry about, Max. Just taking a stroll._

Max didn't get very far because when she turned back around she bumped into someone. A tall someone and very bad smelling someone.

"Ms. Caulfield. What exactly are you doing standing there?"

Max felt her body stiffen "P-Principal Wells."

"Yes, that's the name. Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Yes, yes sir."

The principal looked around the campus for a moment. Max noticed that he was swaying just a bit to the right. Her nose scrunched up because she could smell the whiskey all over him and she wondered if any of the teachers knew. _Even if they did bet they didn't say anything._ Max jumped when Well laid a hand on her shoulder his eyes trying to focus.

"Maxine. You haven't seen anything have you?"

Max flexed her hand wanting to rewind time, to avoid this whole confrontation. The principal seemed to notice this action and stared even harder. His grip became a little tighter and that set Max off. _I trusted you once and you sold me out._ Max never did understand why the principal gave out her name when she had told him about Nathan. She thought that school were supposed to keep their students safe. She had to hold in a scoff because Blackwell was getting a shitty reputation as the days went by.

"No, Sir. I was just uhm, taking a walk through campus. Taking a breather you know?"

Wells didn't seem satisfied "You sure? You seemed pretty jumpy went I bumped into you."

"Just caught off guard, principal."

"You'd tell me anything right?"

"Yes." _Not a damn chance._

Principal Wells didn't even get another word in when a particular blonde walked in on both of them. Max for the most part was equal parts relieved and surprised all at once. _I gotta stop thinking that no one is going to be on my side._ Max let herself relax when the girl came up to her and placed a hand on her forearm squeezing gently.

"Hey, Principal Wells. I kinda need Max, is that cool?"

Well didn't look pleased but her covered up his disdain quickly "Yes. That's fine. Have a good day you two."

Both the girls smiled tightly before walking away quickly feeling Wells eyes on them still. They didn't speak to each other as they kept on walking not wanting to give the principal anything to go on. Eventually they both relaxed when they didn't feel eyes on them and they both sighed. Max looked over at her companion a smile between her lips before they both chuckled together.

"Thanks, you know, for that, Juliet."

The blonde snorted "Max. You looked like you wanted to sprint far from him."

"Yeah he's not…well. Do you know?"

"That our principal is nothing but a drunk? Yeah, sadly I do." Juliet murmured her words sounding very personal. "That's kinda why I came up to you."

Max trying to keep her hands still brushed back some of her stray pieces of bangs. She didn't notice Juliet's amused glint in her eye. Max stumbled a bit when the blonde bumped into her shoulder. _Ground 1, Max 0. Damn._

"Dana, is right. That hair does look good on you."

"You think I should shave it too?"

Juliet hummed messing with some of the brown locks "It would look pretty cool if you started from around your temple and then sorta dragged it down. Does that make sense?"

"Not one bit."

"One day Caulfield. Gotta live it up, yeah?"

Max mused how that line sounded very much like Dana "Like you said, one day. Far, far away."

Juliet chuckled before growing serious "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"The Principal…have you ever gone to him for anything?"

Max could feel her eyes widening and not wanting to give herself away messed around with her bag. _Does she know about the Nathan incident too?_ Max shook her head that couldn't be the only ones who knew were Nathan and Victoria. The two who seemingly always stuck by each other for whatever reason. Double the damn hell because of those two.

"I did…once. He ended up ratting me out about it. He uh, didn't really do anything about it." Max admitted trying to soothe the girl next to her. "I don't think it's something I will ever do again."

"The same thing happened to Dana and I. Max, can you keep a secret?"

Max nodded frantically which her head didn't like and she had rub her temple to stop the throbbing. It seemed that no matter what she did her heard would start to hurt whether she used her powers or not. _Thanks for that universe. "_ Whatever you tell me, stays between us."

Juliet smiled looking around to make sure no one was watching "Me and Dana…were together."

"Don't get mad…but Dana kinda mentioned something to me about that."

"That damn cheerleader." Juliet whispered before looking at Max again "Well, Nathan had caught us being a little too close. Started to yell at us and he shoved Dana so hard that she fell."

"What?"

Juliet eyes watered "She was pregnant Max."

Max knew that tidbit of information from going into Dana's room. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to stumble upon. But her eyes had landed on the test and Dana tracked her eyesight. She had blown up but then apologized when Max was nothing but supportive. Max just never knew why…knew why she wasn't anymore. _How much more shitty can this school get? Dog._

"And?" Max said softly grabbing Juliet's hand for comfort.

"I fucking went off on him, shoved him back and everything. I don't think he was expecting that and he just ran off. Dana was…Dana was cradling her stomach and crying." Juliet was letting the tears flow down her face "After taking her to the hospital. I tried going to principal Wells."

Max shook her head her heart having the familiar heavy feeling and she wondered if that feeling would ever stop. There was so much that went on in this school behind the closed doors that she didn't know if she wanted to open anymore of them. It gave her chills as she thought about Rachel…what happened to her? Why was she gone? Because at this rate Max was getting used to the fact that nothing was as it seemed.

"Did he do anything?"

Juliet scoffed rubbing at her eyes the pain visible on her face "He said that he couldn't do anything because there were no witnesses. That because Juliet needed to get an abortion so she wouldn't freaking bleed out it wouldn't fly through. Max that's bullshit!"

The photographer let her own tear fall as the blonde fell into her arms. Just like she had done so many time before she soothed the girl rubbing soft circles on her back. The sobs were quiet letting out all her pain that she had carried. _So many people…so much pain everywhere._ Max had not even noticed when they had found a nice place to sit down on. The sun was almost completely set the dark blues and purples almost gone.

"I know it is, Juliet. This whole school is bullshit." Max whispered.

Juliet pulled back her eyes a bit swollen "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Will you help me? Please tell me you will."

Max bit her bottom lip an uneasy feeling coming in her stomach "What do you mean?"

"Help me bring Blackwell down. Help me bring down fucking Prescott too. So much shit has gone down, Max. I can't…after Dana…Kate… I can't just sit back anymore." Juliet sniffled trying to clean up her face. "Blackwell is the darkest thing I have ever come across and its not okay. I am not going to lose someone else I care about. So please, help me."

"Okay, Juliet."

The blonde gasped "You…You would? Seriously?"

"I would."

" _Thank-You."_

The words echoed in Max's head, hearing the same expression before. The same inflection and she had to hold in her shudder. Because Max could completely understand her friend. After all Max was trying to help the people she cared about. She just hoped that it wouldn't add to the trouble that was slowly piling up. That she wouldn't lose anything because of it.

* * *

"Well, look who the hell it is."

Max sighed "Victoria not now, just, not now."

"Well you should have thought of that when, Oh, I don't know fucking went into my room!" The blonde snarled grabbing Max by the collar of her shirt "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know Victoria. Can you just let me go?" Max sighed getting back to school was more tiring then she ever expected. She couldn't even register how angry Victoria Chase was at this very moment.

"You don't fucking get it do you? No of course not because if you were actually intelligent you wouldn't do stupid shit like this!" The blonde hissed.

"Stop yelling at me and just tell me then."

Victoria lurched back looking both ways down the hall before shoving Max into her room. Victoria looked around the room in disdain before spinning back to Max with rage in her eyes. She shoved the brunette down onto the couch before pacing back and forth. Eventually she stopped and it was right then that Max realized what exactly was going on.

"I don't get what the hell happened to you. That degenerate friend of yours finally gave you crack instead of weed." Victoria rambled with rage more than evident in her voice. "But what gives you the right to go into my room?"

Max swallowed hard "We-we just wanted information."

"On what the fuck what?!"

"Rachel. Rachel Amber."

Victoria seized in her steps eyes wide and her crossed arms dropping to her sides. Max wondered what she had said wrong until she noticed how all the color seemed to drain from Victoria's face. Her blue eyes lost their rage and now they looked at Max with nothing else except dread.

"Max. What did you take from my room?"

Max's eyes darted around her room before whispering "A camera."

"Which camera?"

"The one with a butterfly etched into the corner."

Victoria marched up to Max before grabbing her the biceps her grip wasn't strong but it did border on desperate. Max had to blink to see if she was seeing right and then she wanted to call Chloe. _Oh shit. Shit. What did we do? What did I do? I need to get to Chloe._

"You have to give me that camera back." Victoria stated rather than asked.

"I-I don't have it. Chloe has it."

Victoria fell away from Max flopping onto the floor her hands running through her short hair. Max instantly went to the memory from when she saw Victoria on the steps to the girl dormitory. _I am missing something…more than I ever thought possible. What the hell is going on here at Blackwell? And why does Rachel Amber have to be at the center of it all?_ Max could feel her legs shaking and she started to bounce them in order to keep everything at bay.

"Max, if you don't get me that camera then shit is going to happen." Victoria admitted in the middle of the dead silent room.

Max felt her entire body go stone cold "What aren't you telling me?"

"The very thing that is keeping you alive."

Max opened her mouth to reply but her phone went off the ringing blasting through the tense quiet of her room. Victoria seemed borderline terrified and Max was trying to keep her mind in check. She pulled out her phone without looking and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Max. I think there's someone following me." Chloe frantically said into the phone.

Max shot up from the couch catching Victoria off guard "How far are you from the school?"

"Fuck-Max. I don't- Like five minutes away."

Victoria waved her arms around before saying "Don't go out there."

"Max? Who's there?"

Max looked at Victoria her mind racing far too much "Queen Bee."

"Shit. Max." Chloe whispered more to herself than her best friend "I made it. I'm here. I don't see the car."

"Stay on the phone, I'll go to meet you."

"No. I see the cheerleader friend of yours. I'll walk back with her."

Max only heard the dial tone meaning Chloe had hung up and in that same moment her phone buzzed twice more. With a shaky hand she went to her messages and sighed in relief when there was just a message from Kate. Then the other message sent a cold sweat down Max's body and she turned to see Victoria who had a similar face.

 **Unknown: I'm watching you.**

And when Max clicked the attached file it opened to picture of her and Chloe at the lighthouse, looking at the camera. Another photo of Max with Kate.

Another photo of Max talking with Victoria.

Dana.

Warren.

Juliet.

"I fucking warned you, Caulfield." Victoria murmured tears near her own eyes. "I warned you."

Max looked at Victoria and with the utmost sincerity whispered "I know. I know you did."

Max wondered if she would get any more warnings and she wondered if Rachel Amber had gone down the same path.

Max didn't want the same ending.

Both Victoria and Max jumped out of their bodies when there was a knock on her door. Their shock froze them until the knocking was frantic. Max scrambled out of her stupor nearly lunging for her door. Chloe didn't wait another second before shoving in her hair in a disarray, beanie in her hand and camera around her neck. Max could have sworn that their hearts were beating so loud that they could hear them.

"You two should have stayed far fucking away." Victoria said eying them both but her eyes stayed on Max "You just had to be a damn hero, didn't you?"

Chloe bristled "Back the fuck off, Chase."

"Shut up, Price. We all know your all bark and no fucking bite. Max has more hipster balls than you." Victoria growled and Chloe seemed to be transported into a different time.

"W-what?" Max said looking between Chloe and Victoria. "What is going on?"

Victoria laughed but it was a hollow laugh, a pained laughed. She sat down on the couch the energy draining out of her. "You know about Frank?"

"Victoria…" Chloe said trying to stop the story.

"The end of my sophomore year was when I met him and that is when he beat the shit out of me. Chase was there. Rachel too. You know what they did?" Victoria laughed again her eyes getting redder. " _They fucking ran like the cowards they are."_

Max felt the world spin again the fact the person she wanted to be there had done something like that. The photographer looked at the blonde and she couldn't imagine just leaving someone like that. No matter how mean, no matter how ugly and Max surprised herself. Max looked Chloe in the eyes she grabbed the camera around her neck. The punk seemed betrayed, trying to hand onto it but Max was long done. She narrowed her eyes before taking the camera anyway.

Slowly Max made her way back to the Queen Bee of the school. She didn't sit too close but enough that she could reach over. She played with the camera for a bit, eyes tracing over the carved butterfly in the middle. Then without any more hesitation she placed the camera in Victoria's lap. Max looked at both her hands the blue wrap still around her hand that needed to be redone again. It quiet for a long time the only sound being Chloe who sat down on Max's bed. The blonde carefully picked up the camera, trailing her finger over the butterfly before letting the camera go once more.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of pity give? I don't do pity, I don't do sympathy either." Victoria growled getting up only to be stopped by a soft hand on her own wrist.

"I'm giving you back what was, well, not yours but yours." Max her brows furrowing at her bad explanation. "And well, I'm sorry for going into your room."

"Wait, hold the fuck up Max. There is no-"

Max sighed harshly "Chloe, _stop."_

"You are such a damn sad hipster, Caulfield." Victoria murmured.

"Cut the victim bullshit, bitch. You did this all to yourself." Chloe said her anger not all in control as she got up from the bed. "You should know exactly what it feels like and yet you fucking pushed Kate to her own death? I don't buy it!"

Max lurched back at Chloe defending Kate when she was sure her best friend was on a different opinion. _She literally threw me helping Kate in my face. What are you doing Chloe?_ The room felt like it was fifty degrees hotter and Victoria was getting out of her stupor. Max felt a bit of anger because she was sure the Queen Bee was letting some wall down.

"Fuck. You. You have _no idea_ what the hell I've been doing. Look in the fucking mirror, you treat Max like utter fucking shit." The blonde growled venom practically lacing her words. "What? This is my school, I know everything. If I was Max I would have left you alone a long time ago. No matter what the hell we had. Stop taking your anger out on Max because Rachel fucking left you."

"Guys, you need to calm down." Max said trying to get a word in. Their voices were steadily getting louder and she didn't need for someone to come barging in her door. Her voice was useless as both girls pointedly ignored her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes stepping close into Victoria's face "You take that shit back now."

"What? You can't face the truth? Can't admit it? Well here I will do it for you." Victoria stepped back pointing straight at Max "The fucking hipster left because _she had_ to. Rachel left because she _wanted to._ Build a fucking bridge and get the fuck over it."

Max held in a choked yell as Chloe's hand went backwards and then flying forward to the blonde faces. It was just second nature to pull her hand out and rewind time, seeing Chloe's hand go back into place. Max tried go back further but the pain was too much and she dropped her hand swaying to one side. Time played again but she couldn't stop the punch so with the little energy she had she lunged forward. She winced when she felt the punch land onto the side of her arm and she dragged Victoria down with her.

"Holy fuck- holy shit. _Max!_ " Chloe sputtered out the tremors in her voice palpable.

Victoria seemed shocked and she turned to Max her eyes widened "You just fucking punched your best friend in the nose. Good job."

Chloe shook her head violently finding one of Max's dirty shirts and plugging her nose. The punk went wipe away more but Max seemed to come back slapping her hand away. Max felt blood run down her nose and she winced at the pain in her head.

"M-Max…did you?" Chloe asked

Max closed her eyes trying to control the pain she felt nodding once. Victoria seemed to be lost at the silent conversation between the two. Chloe now dropped onto the floor looking more messed up than usual. The punk picked her head up once looking at the blonde with a silent threat.

"Doesn't fucking explain why you hang out with Prescott. Or why you're such a cold hearted bitch." Chloe retorted.

Victoria didn't even blink as she replied "Rule number one, Keep your enemies close. Rule number two, be a bitch and no one gets close. You should know that by now, Price."

Max placed one hand to her head while keeping the other to her nose "Both of you just stop, already. I-I can't, shit."

"Look you know what, I'm leaving." Chloe abruptly said

Max felt her entire mind go black, everything swirling, mixing and meshing together. The pain was great it almost made her numb. Then everything came rushing back like a tidal wave and something within her snapped. She flew up from her spot on the floor she swayed a bit her blue eyes resembled ice.

"You will fucking stay, Chloe. Didn't you come here because someone was following you?" Max replied her voice hoarse but angry. "Why would you- why would you go out there? Do get yourself hurt?" Max didn't wait for answer before she looked at Victoria "Your stating here too. I don't know what's going but were all in the middle of it. _We all have the same enemy._ "

Victoria mumbled but didn't protest "I can't believe this shit."

"Yeah join the damn club." Chloe retorted

"Just fucking stop, already." Max nearly growled out losing her patience for the first time in her life and it scared her. As the more time went by the more she felt herself change and she didn't know where that was going to take her. She couldn't meet the eyes of Chloe or Victoria but the outburst had quieted them down. The silence was heavy weighing them all down in such a small space.

The photographer couldn't take much more before she just dropped onto her bed kicking off her sneakers. The two girls looked at her dumfounded but it wasn't science. She wiped her nose clean feeling for any dry spots of blood but didn't feel any. She was glad she had chosen the outfit she did earlier because it was comfortable enough to sleep in. _Thank you, universe. Fuck you too._ She could the other two rummaging around trying to find a spot to sleep on.

It was a few minutes late that her phone went off and Max groaned. She debated on whether to answer it or not. She reached in and pulled out her phone her eyes screaming at the light of her phone. She found the message that was sent to her and read it over. And over, and over and over again. It sent her world falling down and she didn't think she could catch it this time.

 **Kate: Max?**

 **Kate: Are u there?**

 **Kate: Well I wnted to tell u in person but I cnt hold it anymore. I'm getting discharged from the hospital Max. I get to go back…I get to go back to you, Maxine.**

 **Max: That's gre**

 **Max: Wow so awesome Kate. I cnt-**

 **Max: Are u sure that u want to come back? U-**

 **Max: Blacwell isn't a go-**

 **Max: [Draft Saved]**

Max dropped her phone to the side of her pillow and closed her eye slowly. Today was supposed to be a day where she was able to take a breather. _I guess I don't get those, do I?_ The photographer burrowed into her covers trying to hide herself from the entire world. Trying to think if coming back to Arcadia Bay was a good thing. Wondering if she caused more harm than good. Second guessing every decision she had ever made before her hands found her phone once again for the last time.

 **Max: I will be there every step of the way Kate. You will never be alone, ever again.**

The last thought that went through Max's head was that Kate was probably safer at the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't pitchfork me?**

 _This was a little angsty right? I mean whoa. Even I felt it._

 _I truly believe there is much more to Victoria and I am going to push that here. Maybe we will find out in episode four but I won't be changing the story I have in my head. I was debating with Max's actions here and I hope they fit into her character. I know there was no Kate but as you can see…there is going to be a lot more of her. Chloe. She did go to Blackwell…she has a history there too. That's all I will say. There a few twists there, huh? I also thought it would be nice to have a glimpse with everyone else.  
_

 _Thanks for your continued thoughts and support. They really kick me into gear._

 _Leave your thoughts if you would like because as I mentioned before and will continue to do, I like them._

 _I really hoped you enjoyed._

 _Until Next Time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Max waited outside on the steps not wanting to back into her room. Her entire body seemed shaky and nothing that she did was making it feel better. She had woken up with an excited call from Kate and she had never felt so twisted before. Kate sounded so happy for once and it had been so long since she heard that from the blonde. So she had been happy with her but it was when she hung up that the weight had come back, like it seems to always do. Kate would be at Blackwell, the worst place the blonde could be.

The photographer was sure the only way she got her sleep was because her body was exhausted. If not she would have been up worrying about everything and anything. Not to mention the two atomic bombs she had in her room. She had never wanted to avoid people so badly before. Victoria had been a surprise to Max. She expected the girl to be nothing short of untamable. _I have never been so wrong before._ The sun was pulling up casting its shine over the building making Max squint.

It was Chloe who seemed to be the untamable one, actually going to punch Victoria in the face. Maybe the blonde deserved it but Max knew better that fighting with fire just burns everyone that is near. Max looked down at her hand since she used her power yesterday her cut had been throbbing nonstop. She unclenched her hand slowly, wincing at the stretch that it caused. _Kate is so not going to be happy. What do I even tell her? How do I explain Victoria!_ Max bent her head down hands holding her up as she stared down at the cement beneath her feet.

Chloe had placed so much blame on her and Max never thought that maybe she didn't deserve the brunt that she was getting. Her guilt had plagued her for those five years, non-stop and seeing Chloe…it just doubled it. But last night…last night was a revelation that she could not get out of her head. It hurt her as much as anything else did and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Victoria Chase had been hurt.

Had been left alone.

By Rachel and Chloe.

Max couldn't justify her best friend's action because Victoria Chase was not the same person then. She was just a young girl who had been caught in something dark and was in need of help. Tears sprung to Max's eyes because she didn't know what she would have done if Kate had been in that position. _Kate…Kate had me._ Max blinked away her tears before they fell and sighed. _Chloe…Chloe had me and when I was gone she got Rachel._ Max jumped when a small body plopped down right next to her. She would know that short hair from anywhere. _Victoria did you have anyone?_

"I suggest you stop staring at me like some creeper, Caulfield."

Max cleared her throat looking away blush taking over her face "I uhm, sorry."

"Jesus. Don't say sorry for your actions." Victoria growled out her head turning to face Max. "Grow a back bone for once in your pathetic life."

Max felt a slow throb begin in her head and she wanted to crawl back into a ball. It was still too early to be dealing with someone so volatile. It seemed that everyone that was closest to her seemed to be in some sort of trial. _What are you trying to tell me universe?_ Max stood quiet not saying anything because in all honestly she had no idea what to say. It wasn't like her and Victoria were the best of friends. The girl next to her was a big part of what happened to Kate and now somehow they were tangled together.

"You put yourself into a mess you know that right?"

"W-What?"

"This shit, the camera and the snooping. You just dug yourself a hole or a shitty grave."

Max shut her eyes tight trying to block away the world. Victoria was telling her everything and nothing all at the same time. She had no idea what these pointers meant for her and how she could help herself. How she could help the people she knew.

"Victoria, what is going on?" Max said her voice bordering in a plea.

The blonde shook her head starting straight ahead "You just couldn't stay down, could you?"

"What are you even talking about?!"

Victoria bolted from her spot on the steps "You're just fucking like me!"

"Don't-What?"

"You want fucking everyone to like you when they could probably care less. You spread yourself thin and for what? Do you get thank-yous in return, huh?" Victoria hissed out eying Max like she never had before "People walk all over you and you just let me fucking tear you into the ground. Did you even try to stop me?"

Max lurched back not having a clue as to where all this was coming from. The Queen Bee in front of her seemed so angry and yet none of it was really directed at her. She could have a lot more she knew that easily but what was being told to her. _She's…she's letting me in?_

"Victoria?"

The blonde huffed out running a hand through blonde strands messing up her perfectly set hair "I was trying to protect you. Fucking trying and you just didn't-" Victoria breathed in falling back onto the steps "Never mind. Not important."

"Tell me what's going on, please." Max asked

" _I can't."_

It was the way such a blunt answer was also doubling as a plea in the way the Queen Bee said it. Not wanting to push anymore Max just let her head fall onto her knees, the answer seeming to haunt her. How many times had she heard that? How many time had she said it herself? How many time had this town pushed her into a corner? How many time before there was nothing left to do? To say? _Rachel Amber…What were you trying to do?"_

"What can you tell me? I just- Victoria I have people that I need to- I can't lose them."

Victoria chuckled but it was bitter "Of course you fucking do. The hero's always do."

"I am not a hero."

"That's what they all say. You want to know? Fine. The person you are now is going to die. If you don't change. It's not going to get easier from here, it's going to get dirty, hard and grimy." Victoria looked down to her phone that seemed to vibrate every other second. "You're going to need to be fucking strong. Especially if you don't want Kate to be hurt or that degenerate in your room. _Or anyone._ "

Max was left speechless for a few moments before she whispered "Why are you…why?"

"Because you gave the cold bitch a chance."

Max watched as the blonde stood up her shoulders straightening and her back becoming almost rigid. Her blue eyes scanned the entire yard in front of them before stalking off back inside. The photographer could hear the chatter of Taylor and Courtney. Then as if on cue the infamous hollow laugh echoed through the halls. It chilled Max. Though not out of fear, no, it chilled her because the laugh was sad and haunted. Her mind was maybe even more lost than it had been last night. It was only then that she only got half of information she needed.

But she had the feeling she saw the other half of the infamous Victoria Maribeth Chase.

* * *

It was silent.

They both were.

Two different colored blue eyes that were searching for answers and fighting all at the same time. Max had stalled going back into her room but she had stopped by the girl showers. She was thankful that she hid her stuff in the bathroom before going out to have some fresh air. Her shower had felt amazing from a very long night and when she got out she had donned a rather different outfit. Mostly because she really needed to wash and most of her closet was empty by this point. Victoria's voice was also at the back of her head at every moment now.

So she had stared at herself in the mirror her black pants that were rolled up. Her upper half had a heavy long sleeve graphic shirt with a denim looking button up that was cuffed to her elbows. _It's not like I can wear a short shirt…the bruise on my arm is narly._ The weirdest thing she had to get used to was her feet. _Boots…wowsers._ She had bought them before moving because she knew she would need them when it started to snow. But with everything happening these just felt…sturdier. She had put up her hair again it seemed to match.

But now she was dreading the eyes that were staring back at her.

"You chose her over me."

Max with her might kept the stare "I chose peace, Chloe."

"Why can't you just- just choose me?"

"I do." Max retorted in the next second

"No. You fucking don't. You came to Arcadia Bay for the school, not me. Then it was Kate and now out of all fucking people Victoria?!" Chloe stood up scoffing. "Yeah sure you choose me."

Max clenched her jaw tight before speaking "No-no. You're avoiding something. And you're going to talk to me about it, Che."

"Oh fucking right."

Max's eyes flashed "I am sorry Chloe but I am tired of being pushed down so far I can't breathe. I want you to see that I am here for you but I will- I will not be a puppet." Max held in some anger calming herself and her voice came out even but not harshly "What happened with you and Victoria? Talk. To. Me."

Chloe seemed to pale all her fight leaving her body as she stared incredulously at Max. _Yeah, Che. I don't really know where all this is coming from either._ Max watched as the punk fell into her desk chair, eyes empty of the present time. Max felt her body twitch a bit thinking that maybe she pushed too hard. _But if I don't push I don't think me and Chloe will ever get past this…past our hurt._ The photographer breathed in before walking to close to her best friend.

"I don't- Why do you want to know?"

Max smiled but it was more sad than anything "Nothing you tell me is going to change what you are to me, Che. I'm here with you now…if you want me to."

"Frank…we didn't how he was, how he could be and we were just little shits back then. I didn't really know Victoria, it was Rachel who did." Chloe cleared her throat messing with her beanie that she seemed to have put on at some point. "Rachel was older than us and we just kinda followed her. She seemed to know Frank but…"

"But?"

"Don't-uhm. Don't leave, aright?"

Max eyed Chloe "Never."

Max might have been seeing things but she saw a twitch of a smile "I guess Frank didn't like her or-or shit I don't know her family. He was already drugged up and seeing Victoria he just went hella bat shit. Started mumbling and he just- just grabbed her." Chloe had to stop for a few moments for her voice not to crack as she played with one of Max's photos. "We tried but he just dragged her away and Rachel just told me to go. So- fuck I did, Max. _I left."_

Max furrowed her brows the story having a big a plot hole "Chlo, how did Victoria get away?"

"Uhm. I think…" Chloe's head snapped up to Max's a lightbulb in her eyes as if just something noticing something. "Max, Rachel called Nathan. I didn't know who he was at the time but-but now. Why?"

 _I am not an all knowing god Che. I wish I knew more._ Max tried putting pieces together but they weren't fitting. Her time at Blackwell seemed so tunnel vision now. She hadn't paid much attention only ever looking at the surface of things. Victoria and Nathan were close but why were they so close? How did Rachel know to call Nathan? Max sighed before she heard a sniffle and looked up to see Chloe. There were silent tears falling down her face and Max felt her heart break. Chloe was just someone who felt things so strongly that she just…she didn't know how to handle it.

With careful steps she walked up to her best friend that one she had known for most of her life. Her mind going back to the day Chloe had fallen out of tree trying to prove that she could be like Tarzan. How her tears where there, lip trembling trying to hold in the pain. Until Max had come up to her and she had silently let the pain out into her shirt.

Which is what exactly happened now Chloe searched in Max's eyes, the photographer knowing. _I still love you, Chloe Price. You're not a monster._ So as Chloe leaned her head in slowly resting against Max's stomach, they both could feel a wall breaking between them.

And a bridge being built once again tethering them closer than before.

* * *

Kate turned her head to one side looking at Max surprisingly. Both girls were quiet in their observations but said nothing. Max had come after spending some time with Chloe and making sure the punk felt alright. Max for her part was also stunned because for the first time in a while Kate was out of her bed, hair back into its bun and a certain sort of peace etched into her face. The balloons had been disposed of, along with the cards that had seemed to pile up and any trace of generic flowers.

Times were changing once again.

"Well, that's different, Max." Kate said her head leaning to one side.

Max blushed hands clasped behind her back "Is that-good different or uh-bad different? Because it was-spur of the moment sort of thing. I don't even know-"

"Max, you're rambling." Kate teased lightly

"Oh."

Kate's eyes widened as she hopped off the bed walking close to Max "No-no. That's not what I meant, it's quite…charming really." The blonde replied with her brown eyes pleading for Max to understand. "I'm not very good at this am I?"

This time Max was the one to laugh because they did manage to do something wrong at the worst moments. "Kate, I don't think you should be asking for my opinion on this. If anything you win when it comes to speech."

"Not this time." Kate whispered a blush trailing over her cheeks. "I think it's a good different Max. It well, it looks like you a new you? I like the hair."

"You and everyone else too."

The blonde hesitated for a moment letting Max's words mull over in her head. The photographer caught on to this and tried to see where Kate's thoughts had went to but she couldn't pinpoint it. Not until the blonde sighed before back peddling onto the bed.

"Is everyone…How is Blackwell?"

If weren't for the room being so quiet Max was sure she would have never heard the question in the first place. _How do I answer this? Honest? Lie? White Lie? Dog._ In truth the school was still the same and then it wasn't. She now trusted no one with the way Wells had been with her and she has seen from Jefferson. _Oh shitty shit shit. Victoria. How do I explain…How do I explain that to Kate?_ Max felt her blood pressure rising if the rush of blood to her ears were any indication.

Max had to swallow hard before she spoke "Its-It's the same and then it's really not. Nicer…you know?"

"Max…Max it's okay. I want you to be honest with me, like you've always been."

"I don't want to hurt you." Max replied thickly

Kate tenderly took Max's hand intertwining their fingers like so many times before "It's impossible not to hurt someone, to hurt me. It's a part of life but there's a difference."

"Difference?"

"Yes. You can hurt someone intentionally or unintentionally. _That_ is the _only_ thing that matters when someone hurts or gets hurt." Kate answered with a wisdom that only came from experiencing it for herself. She pulled Max a little bit closer because when the photographer was with her she just felt better. "I don't think you would hurt me on purpose…You-you just wouldn't."

"That's a lot of trust for me, Kate."

Kate furrowed her brow so much that a slight little wrinkle formed between her eyebrows. Max absently reached forward to smooth it out making Kate jerk a bit. They both blushed then and Kate smiled.

"That's because I do trust you, Maxine."

"Why?" Max blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Why not?" Kate answered

But before the two could answer heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway before there was a soft knock. Max jumped, Kate laughed at Max's expense and just like the last time she couldn't look at Mr. Marsh. _Kate…this is so your fault. Quiet but so sneaky. Mr. Marsh must think I'm a head case._ The photographer felt so exposed not being able to hide behind her hair as she had put it up. It was the first time she noticed one con of having her hair up. There was a deep chuckle-snort and Max looked up quickly.

"Max have you ever considered that I will not throw you out that window? It goes against my values you know." Mr. Marsh replied mischievously but his voice was so soft, so gentle it was off putting.

Kate looked appalled "Dad!"

"I- Good evening Mr. Marsh."

"You don't need to be so formal, Max. It's Matthew, please."

Max smiled albeit it was rather nervously "Good evening, Matthew?"

Matthew laughed "Evening, Max."

"I'm so sorry about him." Kate whispered as she leaned into Max.

Max felt her breath get cut short at Kate's closeness and she scolded herself. _Seriously Max, get your freaking underwear right. Not now, maybe not ever. Chill._ Though on the outside she nodded at the blonde and continued to silently hyperventilate while looking at Kate's father. She knew that somehow she needed to get a better handle with social situations. Having near panic attacks wasn't exactly the healthiest thing to do on a daily basis.

"Kate, before we go, the nurses at the front desk need you to sign off some things. We'll bring your things down is that okay?" Mr. Marsh asked looking at his daughter with nothing but concern and love. A familiar look Kate had inherited because Max had seen the same look before.

Kate seemed a little tense but nodded none the less as she quietly walked out of the room. Max could have sworn there was a clock that was ticking getting louder as each second went by. The silence between them was reaching new levels and the photographer really had no way of knowing where this moment was going to go. Just as the ticking was going to explode Matthew moved forward to plop down into a chair.

"Max how much do you know of my daughter?"

Max opened and closed her mouth knowing a lot about Kate and at the same time not enough. "I like to think that I know her…that I know her better than others. S-sir."

"As much as I like that you are well mannered, Max none of that for me. I am not a dictator." Matthew replied his eyes becoming heavy a look Max didn't like on him. He seemed too good to look so sad. "Though sadly my wife is…I haven't done what I should have for my Kate. Out of the girls Kate…she was always a little different though that doesn't make her any less."

"I think she's extraordinary." Max replied only to cup her mouth with her hand. Word vomit disease strikes again.

Max relaxes when a slow smile spreads on Mr. Marsh's face. "Yes. I suppose she is. Which is why despite my guilt I am going to ask something that is very selfish of me."

Max decided that hospitals were always going to be a place where she pushed her blood pressure to the limit. She was nearly dead with all that she was feeling and Matthew seemed too conflicted. _He reminds me so much of Kate…they just…their faces can say so much more than their words._ The photographer shuffled from foot to foot waiting for the man in front of her to continue. It was only a few moments later that he spoke again.

"Please would you look after her? I don't know anyone else who I would trust with her but I met you, Max. I know you." Matthew stared intently at Max almost looking through her. "No one else has come to see her like you have. Been here for her like you have. I know she is not weak but it helps to have someone there and I can't- I can't be at the school twenty-four-seven." The father choked up on his words as silent tears trailed down his face. "I won't let her go through anything like this again. I want to protect her like I should have done a long time ago."

Max had no idea where the words came out of her mouth but they did. "Matthew…Kate is one of the strongest people I know. She-She handled so much for so long…I don't know…I just want to be there for her. In whatever way _she_ wants me too, I won't- I can't push her." Max stated quietly her hand instantly rubbing along her arm. _Calm, calm down Max. It's okay._

"Max Caulfield." Matthew murmured to himself as he looked at Max for a long time. When he was about to speak again Kate came back into the room. Her eyes bounced from her father, to Max and back to Matthew. Her brows scrunched up with worry and Max could only look at Matthew dumfounded by his reply. _What does my name have to do…just what?_

"Is-Is everything okay here?" Kate asked worriedly

Matthew had seemed to jump back to the present day as he stood up "Yes my little gingerbread. Max and I were just having a light conversation."

Kate didn't seem convinced "Max?"

"Nothin' to worry about Kate."

Max didn't know if she heard right or it was just her imagination playing with her but it replayed in her head over and over again. She thought she had heard Kate say "Except you" before turning around to face her father once more.

"I thought you two were going to get everything down?"

Max was beyond relived when Matthew said that Kate was just too fast. Then in the next moment he tossed a few bags to Max and shouldered some on his own. He wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders softly before placing a kiss to the top of her head. Max smiled when she saw the interaction and realized why Kate loved her father so much. It didn't last long because Matthew had turned to look at her but it made her stomach sink.

He looked at her like he knew Max's deepest secret.

That she was falling for his daughter.

* * *

"Max…Max I'm nervous." Kate admitted.

Max was holding on to Kate's hand tightly as they walked to the girl's dormitory. They had said their good-byes to Matthew at the parking lot. Her legs burned a little from all the bags that she insisted on carrying and realized maybe she should build her strength up. _These powers take a lot out of me…it just would make sense._ Her eyes were constantly darting around to see if there was anyone around or anyone who was looking just a little too hard. She wouldn't let anyone get near Kate again unless the blonde said otherwise.

"I think that's normal."

"Even with a circumstance like this?"

Max bit her bottom lip "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

They were reaching the steps when a group of people came out and Max felt relief when she saw familiar faces. It seems that her friends had planned something without her as they all walked towards them. The first one to come up was Dana who said nothing as she walked forward and pulled Kate into a warm hug. Everyone else seemed to want to do the same and Max just stepped back letting the moment happen. Until Victoria Chase came out of the dormitory and everyone seemed to slow down. In her panic Max looked down to her hand to make sure it wasn't her that was messing with something without wanting to.

The Queen Bee seemed to notice the extra stares and her head slowly picked up as she eyed everyone around her. It was worse when she laid her eyes on Max and the student population seemed to catch on that too with the way their heads turned. Victoria already seemed pissed just by that and she strutted down the steps anyway.

Max wanted to move but her feet seemed glued to the ground until Kate seemed to be shaking. Within seconds Max was moving and grabbing the girls hand in hers. It was tense when pixie haired blonde walked right up to Kate, blue eyes only ever paying attention to brown ones. She broke the contact once to shoo everyone away and Max felt angered that they left so easily.

She stood anyway and Victoria didn't seem to mind the fact that she did. Kate's grip only became tighter almost a death grip. _Victoria….please don't…please._ The photographer was looking between the two girls wondering if she should pull Kate away or give the Queen Bee a another chance like that time at the steps. Just as she was about to tug Kate Victoria spoke and she was sure she had a heart attack.

"I'm sorry."

Kate nearly fell into Max's front as she swayed with the admission from the cold hearted girl. The cold hearted girl who didn't seem so cold anymore because her own blue eyes looked so torn. Kate just seemed in a state of shock and Max was trying to find the underlying reason…the real reason this was happening.

Victoria seemed so uncomfortable as she clenched her jaw "I don't really fucking know how to say this but I am just this once. I didn't…I wasn't the one who took that video. I don't know who." At this Victoria looked straight at Max before looking back at Kate. "So there."

Max was sure the only reason she was standing up at this moment was because of Kate and all the bags on her back. Victoria didn't waste another second as she literally stormed down the courtyard and the photographer was shocked at what she felt for the mean girl.

She felt worry.

It was already late the sun was almost completely set and curfew was coming all too soon. So where was Victoria Chase going and why now? She didn't think much longer because a very still Kate was leaning heavily into her. With careful movements she hauled the bags and Kate to her room. She sent glares at everyone who just now wanted to come out and be there when they shouldn't have left in the first place. _This isn't a game…your either there or you're not._ They reached Kate's room and the blonde opened the door with mechanical movements.

The brunette placed the bags near the corner of Kate's couch and looked around the room. It had been messed with not exactly neat but not the mess she had remembered so clearly for so many days. Max turned to see Kate and the blonde had tears trailing down her face. It quick movements Max was sitting next to Kate their hands joining once again. Max held her breathe when Kate leaned into her softly.

"She said…Max she said sorry."

"I-I know. Are you okay?"

Kate rubbed at her eyes "I don't- I'm better than I thought I would be."

"What can I do?"

"Stay, please."

So that was what Max did for as long as the blonde needed it. They didn't separate much further but Kate eventually stopped crying. Instead they started to talk about what Kate would do and Max had learned that she would be studying from her dorm. Her teachers had given her all the make-up she needed to do along with the present work. Max had said that she would help with that in any way she could, except for math she was horrible at that. Kate laughed, it wasn't like the other laughs Max had heard but it was progress.

Kate sat up when she realized that there was no longer light shining through her window. She briefly asked about her bunny and Max said she would bring Lola back. Kate nodded and Max got up stretching out her legs a bit. She winced when she heard her back crack and wondered if it was possible to sound old at such a young age.

"M-Max?"

"Kate?"

The blonde looked nervous but she forced herself to look at those blue eyes "I just…could you stay the night? I don't think I can be alone and I don't want to bother you either but I-"

"Okay."

Kate blinked a few times "W-What?"

"I'm going to my room to get Lola anyway." Max said as she jerked her thumb towards the door. "I'll just uhm… change out of my clothes, get what I need to and I'll stay."

Kate looked away this time " _Thank-You."_

Max didn't say anything as she nodded and darted for the door before her. As soon as it was closed she walked hallway to her room before landing against the wall with a thud. She screwed her eyes shut as the memories invaded her mind all over again. Her world was going blurry and her breathing was shallow. _Those….those were the same words she had said to me the last time. I don't…shit Max, Breathe. You have to breathe!_ She took a lung full of air before her eyes popped open to see none other than Dana in front of her.

"Max? Hey? Are you okay?"

Max nodded tiredly "Fine."

"What did Vick Bitch want?"

Max bristled at that "W-why so you could just leave when she tells you too? Not cool. At all, Kate was terrified."

"I know...I-Im sorry." Dana replied her face looking ashamed

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to…"

With that being her last answer Max trudged her way to her room and as she opened her door her eyes landed on Victoria's door. She perked up her eyes to listen for the music the blonde always played at this time and there was none meaning she wasn't back yet. She closed the door behind her as she looked around her room. With quick movements all her clothes were off and her sleep shirt was pulled on. She looked down at her legs before deciding she would wear sweatpants, she didn't want to make Kate feel uncomfortable.

She pulled out her bag adding some things that she needed before closing it and placing it on her bed. She moved Lola only to set her down once more when a thought invaded her and she decided to go through with it. She pulled out her phone hovering over the contact for a good three minutes before shoving away any doubts. She knew things were changing and maybe it was time she did too.

 **Max: I don't know how to rlly say this but let me know if ur okay-**

 **Max: Victoria it's me, Max-**

 **Max: ARE YOU OKAY?-**

 **Max: I know were not close like at all but can you let me know if ur okay. U left in a rush. Doesn't have to be long just one word would do.**

The photographer sighed and pressed send without looking hoping she wasn't making a mistake. She grabbed her things, grabbing her pillow last minute and making sure to keep Lola steady as she made her way down the hall. It was eerie, everyone seemed to be sleeping already when usually some were up into the early morning hours. She knocked softly on Kate's door before the soft "Come in" echoed to her ears. She opened the door to watch Kate walk up to her to take Lola off her hands.

Max placed her bags near the couch topping her pillow at the top. She was going to wait for Kate to say something before she did. She didn't really know how this worked she hadn't stayed over at anyone else's room. Ironically everyone seemed to stay at her room or she would visit. A soft hand on her shoulder made her turn around and Kate was looking at her warily. Max had to make sure that she didn't have blood coming down her nose with the way Kate looked at her.

"Victoria looked at you…like you knew something." Kate stated and questioned at the same time. "Max what was that?"

Max felt herself choke of course Kate would notice she wasn't dumb by any standards. "I-I don't really know myself. She just-will you get mad?"

"Maxine." Kate sighed "I just want us to always be honest with each other. I don't like lies…they make everything…worse."

"We had a talk…well-well it was more like she talked and I listened." Max mumbled the words coming out confusedly. In all honesty she didn't really understand most of Victoria had told her herself. "I saw a different side to her and that's all there is to it."

"So she didn't do anything to you?"

And Max had never wanted to slap herself more than in this very moment. She looked back at Kate and the girl sitting on the floor right next to the couch were she was laying down. Her chocolate eyes still shined with the same wary she had moments ago. But it wasn't because Max had talked to Victoria. It was because the Queen Bee had talked to Max. _Kate Marsh…you will be the death of me._ Kate wasn't worried for herself no, not all, she was absolutely worried about Max.

Max brushed away her bangs placing a kiss to her forehead "I'm okay, Kate. She didn't do anything to me. I promise."

"You would tell me right? If anything happened?" Kate added with worry clear in her voice. "Just because…because I'm like this doesn't mean I can't be there for you."

Max let her own concern cross her face before she pulled Kate's chin up every so softly "There is nothing wrong with you. I never for a moment thought that." Max made sure that despite her nerves her voice came out strong. She wanted Kate to understand that there was nothing wrong with her. She was not defected and it hurt Max to know Kate felt that way. Trying not to overwhelm the girl max backed away and laid down back onto the couch. The moment held until Kate broke the silence.

"I'm a mess, Max." Kate replied her eyes shining

"Not to me." Max answered truthfully.

Kate smiled the shining in her eyes disappearing as she stood up. She looked between her bed and Max hesitating. The photographer herself hesitated because surely Kate wanted to sleep in her bed. That was not the case as Kate spoke again, so lowly that Max had to lean forward to hear.

"I-I know this might be weird and you can say no but will you lay in bed with me until…I fall asleep?"

Max felt her eyes widened because in the next moment she was slipping off the couch and onto the floor with a thunk. _Real smooth 007. Real smooth._ Max was too mortified to look up so she let her face lay on the ground for a few moments until she heard a snicker. She slowly opened one eye to see Kate covering her mouth with her hand. _Her laugh…dog, it was worth it._

She slowly got up bringing her pillow with her. She shrugged helplessly as Kate shook her head and climbed into bed her movements becoming stiff. Max caught it and stood at the edge of the bed not wanting to overstep any lines at all. _I respect her way too much to do anything stupid._

"Max? …Are you getting in?"

Max nodded before realizing Kate couldn't see her "Y-Yeah."

With the most careful movements she maneuvered around the bed trying not fall off. She got herself snuggled under the covers and was trying not to squish Kate. The blonde was on her side facing the wall and Max was on her back hands to her sides. Max was not comfortable but she wanted to know that Kate felt safe. The room was completely dark the only light being the moon and the soft ruffle of birds.

"Max…you're not comfortable. I can feel your tension from here." Kate murmured

"S-Sorry."

"Is it because of me?"

Max nodded frantically "No of course not! I just… I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay, Max. I trust you."

Max breathed in deeply letting the words touch her heart for a few moments. With slow movements she turned on her side scooting forward so her but didn't stick out. She almost jerked back when she felt Kate's warmth under the sheets and yet the girl didn't move. Max had a problem as she didn't know where to put her left arm. They were too close to put her arm in front of them and to bent to place on her own side. _Oh my dog, I am an idiot._ Kate seemed to pick on this and reached out for Max's arm placing it around her middle.

"K-Kate?"

"There's a shadow Max. I have seen your arm dangle in the air for long enough."

Max felt like her entire face was on fire with Kate's quiet admission. _Max -12 Universe 10, Kate 1000._ Max stood quiet but felt another wave of fire on her face when Kate intertwined their fingers. It was so odd how complete she felt in this moment and she wondered if maybe Kate did too.

"You sure this is uhm, o-okay? I can go to the couch."

Kate breathed in deeply "No, Max. I just-I'm used to having someone with me and you-you make everything a little easier."

Max sighed with relief squeezing Kate's hand with reassurance and let the quiet night fall between them. Max got more comfortable as time went on her body limp as she felt sleep grace her mind. All she remembered was Kate's deep even breathing and her own eyes slipping shut. Both girls were completely out of the world and because of that Max didn't hear her phone buzzing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well okay, cliffhanger.**

 _Not as tense as the previous chapter but still progressing. I would just like to remind that this is an A/U world. Sort of. **Everything that has happened in the game will happen here but it will be in the background._

 _Also, this is my take on Victoria since we don't know much about her, so I hope it still feels like her. If that makes sense. Oh, Chloe and Rachel. We only know what Chloe has told us. What did you all think of Max? Her changes? Too much?_

 _**Episode 4 is no way effecting this story. I already have what I want to happen in my head._

 _Still thank-you for your thoughts. After that episode…please leave some thoughts behind?_

 _I hope you enjoyed._

 _Until Next Time!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Slowly waking up, Max realized she felt a lot warmer than she was used to. She was in that half-sleep, half-dream state, where the mind is crawling to wake up. Max blinked a few times and nearly choked when she came face to face with Kate.

Kate Marsh was sleeping soundly and very, very close to her. _When-when did she turn to face me?_ As if Kate had heard her thoughts, two brown eyes opened and time stood still for a moment. Puzzled, Max watched as Kate's eyes slid closed before reopening. Max's brows shot up when Kate suddenly ducked under the covers, hiding from her.

 _Shit._.. _I was not supposed to fall asleep._ Dejected, Max went to pull away before pausing when she realized there was no way to do so without knocking Kate somehow. She sighed. "I am so not cool right now. I'm just...I'm going to go."

There was a small shuffle "Please don't."

"Kate?"

Max forced herself to remain calm as she waited for Kate to respond. Instead of answering, Kate gradually lowered the covers until she was gazing up at Max, her expression shy.

Max's breath caught.

Kate Marsh was undeniably the most adorable thing to see when first waking up in the morning.

Despite the exhaustion still lingering in them, Kate's eyes were bright and warm. Blonde strands were in utter disarray and there was a laziness to the normally put together girl. _Why would anyone_ _ever want to hurt someone as beautiful and sweet as Kate?_ Oblivious, Max didn't notice the look she was getting from Kate until after the other girl repeated herself.

"What?"

Kate sighed, "Why do you do that?"

Max frowned, refocusing her attention on Kate. "Do what?"

"Run."

Max stilled, wondering what Kate meant by that. _I don't… Do I run? I just don't want to cross a line._ She cut her eyes away, considering the question. Kate was the last person she thought would call her out. She really should have known better.

"Do you really think I do?"

Kate messed with the corner of her pillow, lowering her eyes. "Max, I see two versions of you." Kate hesitated before continuing. "I see the girl who pushed past everyone and saved me. And then...then there's the girl who will stutter her way through a sentence. I guess being quiet has it perks sometimes, you know?"

"What are you trying to say?" Max asked, a little mad at what Kate was telling her.

"You're changing, Maxine." Kate whispered.

"I-is that a bad thing?"

Kate reached under the covers to slide her hand over Max's battered one and bring it towards her. Kate frowned at the dirtied wrap but didn't comment, instead choosing to close her hand around Max's and gently squeeze.

Max's heart ached when she heard a light sniffle.

"D-did you know this was the hand you reached out to me with?" Kate exhaled shakily. "You know, I dreamt about who would try to come for me. And I had nightmares about who wouldn't."

Max tried to move so she could get a better look at the girl next to her but Kate seemed determined to keep her still. "Kate, _please_."

"I didn't like to sleep because I knew that would be the first thing that would greet me. It was the first thing I had ever hated. Nightmares." Kate tore her gaze from their hands before looking at Max pleadingly. "I have dreams now, Max, because when I'm alone in that dark space, I see you reaching out and then it all goes away. But you- you-"

"Me?" Max whispered carefully.

Kate laid her head on Max's stomach "You always stay." soft cries filled the room as Kate gripped Max tightly around the waist.

Max closed her eyes, instinctively knowing that there would always be moments like this. _Kate went through a lot, it doesn't just go away. This is her climb back up. This is her comeback._ Max said nothing as her other hand rubbed circles on Kate's back. She knew that Kate had held far too much in and needed to let it all out now. A few minutes passed with no improvement in Kate's mood. Desperate to help, Max began to hum softly, hoping to calm Kate down. After a moment, she felt Kate's body go slack and her breathing evened out.

Max wrapped her arms around her. "Better?"

Kate nodded slowly. "I didn't know you sang, Maxine."

"I, uhm…you're the first who has heard me."

Kate looked up at Max, swollen red eyes wide with genuine surprise "Really?"

Max smiled, reaching over to wipe away the tears. "Was it that bad?"

"No! You were amazing, really." Kate replied, sitting up on the bed with a forlorn expression. "I didn't mean to- do that…this. It's always something and I-I can't stop it sometimes."

Max pushed herself up against the headboard of the bed. "Is it a jerk thing for me to ask if that's okay?"

Kate titled her head to one side. "What do you mean?" she asked, sounding puzzled. After a moment adoration shone in Kate's eyes. "If I'm just letting go or breaking down?"

Max winced at how blunt Kate said it. "I don't mean-"

"Max, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Kate reached out for her once more. "Honesty, remember?"

"Okay. Okay, I'm listening."

"There are triggers. Some things will take me to a dark place and that's when I'm not okay." Kate paused, her face contorting deep into thought before speaking again. "But then there are moments like this where I just...let go. I let go of things I held for too long." a small smile appeared on Kate's face. "I'm okay, Max. Better even, if I am fully honest."

Max nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. _I'm glad Kate trusted me with this. I won't be stupid about it. I can't._ There had been so many times when she heard others be insensitive. Everyone is different, had their own stories and struggles that didn't make them any less. The worst thing she could think of doing was to completely undermine what Kate was going through or not take it seriously.

"Just to be sure...you're okay?"

Kate gently squeezed Max's hand. "I am."

"Good. I'm _really_ glad to hear that." Max sighed, her head turning to the window to see the light shine through. "I have to go." leaving was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew she couldn't put off the inevitable. "But know that I want to stay, Kate." her grip on Kate's hand tightened, just a bit. "I really do."

"It scares me when you say you'll go." Kate whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

Alarmed, Max quickly returned her gaze to Kate's. "Why?"

"I just..." Kate took a deep breath. "Sometimes I get scared. I care about you so much, Max. Sometimes I just think...what if she doesn't come back?"

Max's heart clenched. "I don't ever plan on leaving you, Kate. Not in any dream or nightmare."

Holding Kate's gaze, Max abruptly stood from the bed, startling the other girl. She tugged lightly on Kate's arm, giving her the choice to come or not. She felt an ache well up inside her when she saw the trust in Kate's eyes when Kate moved to stand in front of her. Max gazed at Kate for a moment before wrapping her arms around her.

"I promise." she mumbled, her hold tightening. She _really_ didn't want to leave.

Everything was fine until Kate grazed her bruise; Max hissed at the pain, jerking her arm back instinctively.

Kate narrowed her eyes, gently pulling Max's arm back towards her. "When did you get this?"

 _Uh oh. Busted._ Max forced out a small laugh. "Uh, it's nothing serious?"

"Is that a statement or a question, Maxine?" Kate sighed. "Max, this bruise takes up half your bicep." Max nearly stumbled as Kate pushed her onto her couch. Blinking owlishly, Max watched in surprise as Kate pulled a first aid kit from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What happened?"

Max bit her bottom lip "Chloe?"

" _Chloe?_ " Kate asked incredulously, looking at Max in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Why would she do this?"

Max shifted her eyes away. "Um, because of Victoria?"

There was a loud sigh and some more searching before Max felt the couch dip. A moment later, Kate once again pulled Max's arm towards her. _I, well…okay then, Nurse Marsh._ Max sat quietly, watching in awe as Kate swiftly opened the kit and stared intently down at her arm.

Her lips curled up into a teasing smile. How many times has Kate done this for her? Max smiled dopily when Kate looked up and caught her staring. She nearly giggled when the other girl rolled her eyes at her. _That's a new thing. I have never seen her_ _do that_ _…Surprises, huh?_ Max jumped a bit when a cold sensation spread over her arm.

"This is going to stop the swelling and bruising. Keep it on for the rest of the day, okay?"

Max nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Kate stilled, briefly glancing up at Max before looking back down at the battered hand. "Why didn't you change this? It could have gotten infected."

"It reminded me of you?" Max admitted.

Kate's lips twitched slightly, almost if the other girl wanted to smile. "Not good enough."

Max didn't add anything as she watched the now familiar routine take place with her hand. _Only I'm not getting pinched this time. Thank, god._ Max could feel the wrap being taken off and a small finger trailing over her now healing cuts and bruises.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a faint buzzing and she reluctantly looked away from Kate and towards her phone. It was then she realized she hadn't checked her phone all night. Slightly worried, Max reached behind her and opened the screen only to freeze with panic.

There was a clear photo of Max, Chloe and Victoria.

 _Whoa...who is taking these pictures? Why…No. No._ Max had to force herself to relax and thanked whatever higher power there was that Kate was too busy messing with the first-aid kit to notice Max's change in demeanor.

"There." Kate patted Max's hand. "That should do it."

Max wiggled her fingers, smiling as a surge of affection briefly washed away her mounting panic. Kate really was too good for her. She stood and went to grab her things. After adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Max turned back to thank Kate, tensing at the tinge of fear in she could see in Kate's eyes. The pained expression tore into Max more than she could have ever imagined.

"My phone is going to be on and you can contact me for anything, okay?" Max said, looking steadily at Kate, hoping to convey to the other girl that she was serious. "Anything and I come running."

A blush spread across Kate's cheeks. "Max."

"I mean it, Kate Beverly Marsh."

Kate gaped at Max "You know my middle name?"

"I know you." Max replied gently before walking over to the door.

She didn't get very far when a soft hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Max was pulled into a tender hug. Kate was so soft and warm that Max found herself tearing up. She felt calmer being in Kate's arms. Max held her a little tighter because of it. Just as she went to pull away, Kate tipped onto her toes and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Max felt her eyes blow up but before she could react, she found herself shoved out of the door.

"That's for calling me ma'am." Kate whispered, pausing before closing the door. "I'll miss you."

Max flushed, heart stuttering a bit as she turned back to Kate. She reached over to lace their fingers. "I will _totally_ miss you too."

Neither of them noticed the curious set of eyes watching them from down the hall.

* * *

Max was on her way down to lunch when a hand reached out and dragged her into an empty classroom. She went to scream but her mouth was covered by the palm of the offender and she had to wonder if this was where her death would happen.

 _In shitty Blackwell is where I met my demise. Figures._

She closed her eyes, waiting for her end to come but all she got was an annoyed growl. She peeked one eye open and jerked back when she saw icy blue ones staring back at her.

"Victoria?"

The Queen Bee shook her head in frustration "Who the hell else, hipster?"

"I don't know, the people trying to kill me?" Max retorted.

Victoria went still. "What people?"

Max chewed on her bottom lip but stopped when Victoria eyed her harshly. She let out a shaky breath as her hand reached for her phone. Max found the contact and couldn't even look at the messages there.

Instead she shoved it in the blonde's direction like molten lava. She was a little startled at how fast Victoria snatched her phone away and looked down with interest. She watched as Victoria's expression darkened as the moments went by until her phone was shoved back to her.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?"

Max furrowed her brow. "Texts?"

"Oh, fuck- do you just act stupid or are you literally losing brain cells as we speak?" Victoria hissed. "I'm trying here, Maxine."

"Don't call me Maxine." Max grumbled, irritated by Victoria's remark. "And I don't even know what you're even trying to do, Victoria. What is this?" she shook her phone at the other girl before pocketing it. "What are you involved in? Why? Tell me why so I can help."

Victoria looked down, her shoulders hunching and for the first time Max realized how tired the other girl looked. How much she had stopped fighting, bickering and lashing out towards people. _Courtney and Taylor…they were the ones…Victoria is just hanging back._

Max walked forward, placing a hand on the girls forearm, trying to get her attention. _I get lost in my head to…it's not good._ Max had to hold her gasp in when a sad looking Victoria let her walls down for the first time.

"Kate knows something Max."

Max lurched away from Victoria "K-Kate? No, she can't. She was the one who got hurt!"

"Jesus, would you stop jumping to conclusions!" Victoria yelled, her patience wearing thin again. "I'm not always a fucking raging bitch. Just, _listen._ "

Surprised by the outburst, Max palmed the back of her neck and looked away sheepishly "Sorry. Go on."

"To be honest, I don't know who has been texting us. Yes, hipster I've been getting them too." Victoria replied when Max gaped at her. After a moment, Victoria plopped into a desk chair. "Kate knows something but I don't think she even realizes that she does."

Max slumped forward. "What does that even mean, Victoria?"

"Nathan." Victoria stated, her head falling into her hands as she shook it. "He was mumbling on and on about something when he was tweaked out."

Anger, hot and sharp spread through Max at the mention of the prick who has been tormenting her and her friends. Her hands clenched into fists. She didn't even know that she could reach this level of rage but it had become something of the normal for her. _Well I guess I can't stay the same person forever...but do I even want to change?_

Nathan Prescott had been nothing but the Snape to her Harry Potter. She wondered if there was even a smidgen of good in him.

She doubted it.

"Why do you even hang out with him?"

Victoria scoffed but it was drained, hollow "And why would I tell you, snitch?"

"You have _no idea_ what happened in that bathroom." Max replied, gritting her teeth as her memories flooded through her mind. "I-I would never lie about something like that."

Victoria slowly lifted her head at Max's tone, interest sparking in her eyes. Max wiped angrily at her face, annoyed at how she could never seem to control her emotions around her ex-tormentor. She debated on whether or not to bolt out of the classroom, fidgeting in place only to still when Victoria finally responded.

"I don't trust you, Caulfield. I don't trust, period. It's engraved me not to." Victoria clenched her jaw so tight that Max could see the muscle twitching. "I was sworn not to tell, if the punishments weren't enough." Victoria seemed to shut down at that moment but not before mumbling. "Family isn't fucking everything."

All the energy rushed out of Max's body at the admission, exhaustion creeping in. She wondered how many more times she would have to go through this. Learning something that she never knew to think about and how to balance it all. Her shoulders were already heavy enough and she hoped that her back could take more of the weight.

If she had to figure out this mess she needed to be strong. Her eyes roamed over a tired looking Victoria, who looked so small and docile. _I don't think I ever pictured myself saying that…wow._

In one deep breath, Max took two steps forward until she was right in front of the Queen Bee of the school.

"Do you still run?"

Victoria snapped her head up, eying Max suspiciously. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think, uh, maybe I-I could come with you?"

"What the hell?" Victoria blurted out, her entire face blank as if trying to process the request. And Max couldn't blame her, she couldn't believe that she had just asked that either.

"Well, I just…ugh, never mind, Victoria."

Max quickly turned on her heel, practically halfway out the door when she heard "Six AM, front of the steps. Don't be late." Victoria ordered to her retreating back.

Max kept on walking out down the hallway. _Progress, Max. Progress._

* * *

"You talked to her?"

Max nodded. "Yeah...she told me things. I just I didn't get them, Che."

"Well, everyone loves to hate the bitch. Doesn't mean they know her." Chloe replied, blowing out a ring of smoke. Chloe kicked her feet up on the chair and laid back on her bed. "It's just hella confusing. You do get this shit, right?"

Max was sorting out her photos from the day, choosing which ones to add to her memorial wall. _There are so many… I didn't even realize I took this many. How do I choose?_ Her hand hovered over one of her and Chloe. It was a picture of the day where Max had tried to smoke for the first time. She had actually done okay.

It was Chloe's face of surprise that made her take that picture. She instantly put it into the pile of photos she was going to keep. Max glanced over at a dazed Chloe before moving around some more pictures.

"Che? I love you."

Chloe coughed, choking on her smoke. "C-Christ." she sat up, pounding on her chest. "Jesus. Stop saying that, Maxipad."

Max frowned. "Why?" she stopped sorting when she heard Chloe's boot clad feet stomp on her floor.

Anxiety swirled through Max's stomach. _Did I say something wrong?_ She looked back down to the very messy floor and sighed, trying to hold in a 'sorry' that was one the tip of her tongue.

It was something that was always threatening to come out of her mouth when she hung out Chloe. Her punk had been calmer today but she didn't know why. Was Chloe feeling guilty for how Max had blown up? Was Chloe hurting? Or was there something else entirely she was missing?

"Because I can't stand it." Chloe squeezed her eyes shut.

"Right." Max whispered, gathering her photos up quickly and swallowing back her hurt. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

"No, no. Shit, Max. _Stop._ " Chloe dropped to her knees, spreading the photos Max had been trying to gather. Chloe grabbed Max's hands and clasped them with hers. "I didn't mean it that way. Fuck, I'm not good at explaining mushy shit."

Max averted her eyes. "Then don't, Chloe."

"But I want to." Chloe mumbled, the breathy quality of her voice quickly regaining Max's attention. "I just don't know how, I'm hella nervous right now."

"You don't have to be, Chlo. It's just me, just Max." Max whispered, hurting for her best friend. "Tell me, I'm always listening."

"I-I'm sorry." Chloe forced out, gaze down turned. "I'm sorry."

"What? Che, you don't have to be sorry."

Chloe fell back onto the floor, still holding one of Max's hand "But I do, I really have to fucking be. You don't even know and _fuck_ -that bitch, Victoria, was right, what she said to you that shitty night. She was right, Max." Chloe bit her lips so hard that Max thought blood would have come down. "I was taking my anger out on you unfairly and- and I knew it."

Max could hear a loud ringing echoing through her ears as the confession lay out in the open. She could feel Chloe's grip tightening on her hand but she was trying to come back into the world. Her breathing was hazard but she slowly gathering her breath and when she blinked, her vision returned. _What the fuck was that? I didn't even rewind._

Shifting her jaw to pop her ears, Max leaned her head to one side. Chloe had been taking it out all on her and it made sense. _I caused her the most pain out of anyone here…of course she would attack me._

"I-I hurt you the most. It's what anyone in your place would do."

Chloe groaned. "Jesus, Max, you're not listening."

"What am I missing?" Max asked earnestly

"Rachel left because she wanted to." Chloe breathed in harshly before looking at Max guiltily. "My Max left because she had no other choice. I was taking _all_ my anger out on you."

"All?"

Chloe inched closer. "Not everything that went shitty in my life was your fault."

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

Max pulled Chloe until they were sitting side by side. "It's going to be. Whatever it is, we'll get through it. My sidekick, remember?"

"Super-Max." Chloe replied, bumping her shoulder with her best friend.

They stayed close together both now facing the mess that they had created. There were pictures everywhere. Some even managed to get under Chloe's bed and dresser. Max gaped when Chloe slapped her hand at a photo she was going to put in the "memorial wall" pile. Rubbing her hand, Max tried to snatch the photo away only to pause when Chloe stood up. She watched with rapt attention as Chloe put the photo right above where her bed was placed.

Then as if nothing happened, the other sat right back down with her. _She's going through photos with me? Wow, Che…I really am lucky to have you._

"I, um…I still lo-"

"I love you, Max." Chloe cut her off, holding a selfie of the two of them. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I know I can be…well, a dick but at least I'm yours right?"

Max couldn't help but laugh as a scorned looking Chloe turned her away "You're my dick? Really, Chloe? Wait-oh my god! Stop!" Max yelped when Chloe let her entire body weight fall on top Max. Max tried getting out from under the weight but she was pinned down.

"Hey, Maxaroni?"

Max stopped her fussing when she heard the soft note in Chloe's voice "Yeah?"

"I really missed you." Chloe breathed, not moving from her spot on top of Max.

"Me too, Che. Me too."

* * *

Max's hair was still dripping wet as she placed her last load of clean clothes into her closet. It was odd to be in her room without hearing the sound of little Lola scattering about in her cage and running on her wheel.

After putting the basket away and running a towel through her hair, she stopped and looked into her mirror. _I feel older. Tired. Angry. Is this the person I am now?_ Max pulled her hair up, staring at it for a bit. Her other hand trailed along the side of her head where Dana and Juliet had both told her to cut. _Would that even fit me? I just don't see it._ Max let her hair fall, realizing that she couldn't tie it up while it was wet.

Sighing, she walked to her desk and picked up her journal, opening to where she left off. Her hand flew over the pages as she wrote everything that had been going so far. She giggled at the doodles left in the margin of her notebook. Her eyes flitted to the little pack of photos she started to place in the pages when her phone chirped. Pausing, Max reached for her phone and gaped when she saw the time.

 **Kate: Are you awake?**

 **Max: Yeah, I was working on my journal.**

 **Kate: Oh really?**

 **Kate: I always see you writing in it.**

 **Max: Yeah.**

 **Max: You noticed? Lol**

 **Kate: No?**

 **Kate: Yes?**

 **Kate: …Maybe.**

 **Max: It's late…are you okay?**

Max jumped when she heard a soft knock. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the door for a moment before standing. Considering everything that had been going on, Max was wary about opening her door _._ Deciding she could scream out for help if it was her would be stalker, she swung her door open only to find a very embarrassed Kate Marsh. Pillow, blanket and all. Her lips twitched up into a smile. Without speaking, Max led Kate to her bed and encouraged the other girl to sit down.

Kate hesitated and glanced up at her. "Max, if I ever become-"

Max flicked Kate's forehead. "Don't even finish that sentence."

"Rude." Kate softly teased.

"I so don't mind, Kate. I actually really feel better that you're here." Max replied truthfully. If what was happening to her and Victoria was any indication, the closer Kate was to her the better it would be. "My door is always open for you."

Kate nodded, tentatively sitting down on the edge of the bed. She looked around curiously. "Are you staying up?" Kate asked in concern.

Max walked back over to her desk. "Yeah, but...I could go to bed."

"No, no it's fine. But you're going to sleep at some point right?"

Max chuckled. "Yes, ma'am, I am."

"You're not going to wear your hair up?"

"No?" Max frowned, caught off guard with the turn of the conversation. "I washed it so I can't have it up."

"I like it up. Makes you look…tougher?"

Max blushed. "You're delusional, Kate Marsh."

"You are if you don't think so, Maxine Caulfield." Kate shot back, trying to find Max's eyes. "I see something more than most. I wish you would too."

Max reluctantly met Kate's gaze. "Maybe one day?"

"One day soon I hope." Kate replied, getting herself into the bed "Are you sure I'm okay here? I can sleep on the couch."

Max sat at the edge of her bed "I'm going to hit you with my pillow if you even think of trying to leave this bed." she said in a faux stern voice.

"Sorry, Ms. Toughness." Kate retorted before dropping onto Max's pillows.

Watching her for a moment, Max stood only when Kate seemed to relax and all the tenseness she saw at the door was gone. _She really trusts me that much?_ Max had to rub her heart from the outside because it just felt like she was feeling too much.

Her eyes flickered over to meet Kate's and they shared a soft smile. _Oh, Kate…what are you doing to me? Do you even realize how much you make me feel?_ Max leaned down to rub Kate's leg gently through the covers, missing Kate's blush completely.

"Night, Kate."

"Sleep, Max. Sleep."

Max nodded, turning down the lights that were against her wall and walking back to her desk. She looked over at Kate once more, smiling when she saw the other girl curled up in the covers. It made her feel so much better knowing Kate was safe with her.

 _I'll protect her. And everyone else I care about._

She returned her attention to her journal. So far she only needed to write about yesterday night and tonight to be all caught up. Max was so into her work she didn't notice the hours passing by until she heard a soft thump at her door. She dropped the photo that was in her hand and shot up from her seat, freezing in place.

She strained her ears to try to see if she could hear anything that sounded off but she only noticed Kate's soft breathing and the rustle of the wind outside. _If I open that door, I won't just put myself in danger but Kate too._

Psyching herself up, Max tipped over as silently she could until she stood planted behind her door. Even though they were dorms, they should have the amenity of a peep hole. Then again she was going to Blackwell and this place was never really safe.

When she heard a soft whimper turn into a cry, she didn't hesitate to swing the door open. She blinked a few times when she realized no one was standing in front of her and had to hold in a choked scream when a hand hit her ankle.

Her eyes dropped to the ground and her breath caught. There Victoria was curled up at her feet, whimpering in pain. She quickly dropped to her knees, checking for any injuries. Max's jaw clenched as she picked the girl up carefully, trying not to make any sound.

"I-I told you to be careful."

"Jesus, Victoria." Max held in a cry as she set her down onto her couch "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know."

And all Max could do was think of what the fuck she was supposed to do with an injured Victoria Chase in her room. She shot up from her spot on the floor and peered over to Kate, who was still blissfully sound asleep, before quietly shutting the door.

Her mind went into overdrive and she flexed her hand before kneeling back down to the injured blonde. _She looked like she got jumped. The cut on her eyebrow, her lip...who would do this?_ Max picked up the blanket that was on her couch and covered Victoria.

"Victoria, please try to listen okay?"

Victoria's lip trembled. "I'm scared."

"I'm going to fix this. When did this happen?"

Anxious blue eyes looked to Max. "I-I…just now. Outside."

Max nodded, jumping up to tug on whatever clothes she could find. She tied her hair up and dashed out of her room.

She was going to rewind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh, oh. It's going to happen. Max is rewinding.**

 _As I said before the story I have in my head will not change because of Canon, Life Is Strange._

 _So Max and Kate are going to be around a lot more now. Is that a good thing or bad? Well…_

 _ALSO. I have an awesome beta for this story. ReaperLuca, who has helped so much and has caught a lot of little pesky things. So shout-out to them for making this story all that it could be. And listening to my ramblings._

 _Thanks again for everyone who left their thoughts behind for me to read. This story is close to me and you all make it that much better! As always, leave what you think behind!_

 _I hope you enjoyed._

 _Until Next Time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Max sprinted down the hall once she heard her door close behind her. She could see that Juliet was awake from the light shining through her room. Her hand felt like it was on fire and she had to move it around to stop it from tingling so much. _Fuck you, Blackwell. Fuck You._ Max pounded down the stone steps recalling that just a few hours ago she was having a conversation with the same girl that could be dying in her room. Max kept running but only then did she realize that she had no idea where Victoria had been attacked.

She reached her hand out and rewound time, feeling the burn around her skull. When time came to play again she began running again, searching frantically for Victoria. She nearly collided with a lamp post when she heard Victoria on her phone, hissing quietly into it. _Come on, Max. You can do this._ Max tackled the blonde onto the ground, earning a yelp and a slap to the side of her head. Max winced and shook her head, trying to clear the ringing out of her ears.

"…You better have a fucking amazing reason for this shit, Ca-"

"Victoria, we have to go." Max cut the other girl off as she scrambled to her feet. As she held out her hand frantically. "Please. Just trust me on this."

Though Max could tell she was reluctant, Victoria hesitantly took her hand _._ Max nervously scanned the area and froze when she caught sight of a dark hoodie behind the bushes. Victoria's hand trembled in Max's hold and without thinking, she turned and clasped Victoria's cheeks. She stared into Victoria's eyes, trying to get the girl to focus on her and not their would be attacker.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked in quivering voice.

"Listen to me very closely, Victoria. There's someone watching us, we have to go. Just follow me and stay close."

Victoria frowned but didn't argue. She stuck close to Max as they made their way over to the girl's dormitory. Everything around them felt darker than usual and the rustling of the bushes only increased their fear. Max tried to keep her breathing even, inhaling deep, long breaths and letting them out slowly. She momentarily stopped when she saw the door to the girl's dorms was broken into and left wide open. _Oh my god…oh my god. KATE._

Adrenaline pumped through Max's veins as she sprung forward only to be held back by Victoria. Enraged, Max turned to glare at the other girl but faltered when she saw Victoria's panicked expression. Max followed Victoria's line of sight and took a step back when she saw a shadowy figure standing a few feet in front of them. Slowly a black covered arm raised and made a cutting motion across their neck before turning and disappearing into the dark void around them.

Victoria hastily pulled at Max's arm. "Max, we need to go. We need to go right now."

Max snatched her arm away. "Not without Kate!" she shouted, not bothering to wait for a reply as she ran into the dorm. "I have to make sure Kate is okay."

They ran through the halls and skid to a stop when they reached Kate's door. Max's throat tightened when she saw that the door knob had been tampered with but not completely broken into. _Why weren't they able to get in?_ She quickly turned on her heel and ran to her door, pushing it open.

She sank to the floor in relief when she saw that Kate was; still sleeping peacefully in her bed. She wanted to cry; she felt overwhelmed. This was all too much for her.

Max wiped at her eyes and stood on shaky legs. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. Shivering, Max squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself. If she didn't take the time to gather herself, Max didn't know how far she could go. Releasing the hold she had on herself, she looked down towards her hands, something new catching her eye.

There was a black scribble on her bandage. Max nearly smiled when she saw what was written there. _Kate Marsh, you sneaky thing._ In clear writing read " _What Would Kate Do?"_ Max closed her fist gently and startled when she heard the sound of someone punching a wall from across the hall.

Frowning, Max remembered she had left Victoria alone and felt a tinge of guilt. Casting Kate one last look, she closed the door to her room and walked across the hall. Max faltered when she saw that someone had broken into Victoria's room and trashed everything. Photos were thrown everywhere, the cushions of the couch were torn, her bed was overturned and even the T.V was smashed in.

 _Jesus, someone has it in for her._ Max refocused on Victoria and the guilt increased tenfold when she saw the other girl glaring at her from the middle of the room. There was a cold look in the Victoria's eyes as she crossed her arms and scowled at her.

Max took a cautious step forward. "Victoria?"

"Get _out_ , Caulfield."

She paused in her tracks but stood her ground. "Are you okay? I know this is majorly fucked up but-"

"I said _get_ _out_." Victoria growled, running a hand through her hair irritably. "This all happened because I tried being something I wasn't. Obviously someone doesn't like that." Victoria pinched the skin of her nose. "This shit always happens when you don't mind your own damn business."

"I couldn't let you get hurt, Victoria." Max whispered, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She was drained yet relieved because even though Victoria was yelling at her, at least she was okay. "I couldn't just- do you think I could have stood by and watched you get hurt?"

"I don't know, Caulfield. To be frank, I don't trust a word you say." Victoria's sneer lacked its usual bite. "How the hell did you even know where I was? Are you stalking me, sicko?"

Max's eyebrows shot up at the accusation. "No way! I just want you to be safe, Victoria, just like everyone else in this god forsaken place!" Max rubbed a hand across her eyes. "I don't know…I don't know what you're doing for me but I'm going to try and do what I can for you, okay? I have never been out to get you. I wish _you_ would realize that."

Victoria scowled. "I have been nothing but a torment and bitch to you. I have played a horrible part in Kate's life. You expect me to believe that you're here because you have fucking good intentions?"

"There are bigger things around us, Victoria." Max cried out, her patience running thin. "You might be messed up but God, you're not a monster. You're not Nathan Prescott."

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "There's more to him than you know, Caulfield. A lot more."

"You talk to me in circles. I don't get this shit, Victoria. Look at your room. This has gotten worse because you've been talking to me right? "Max asked, gesturing to the room around her and then herself. "Am I putting you in danger?"

"I talk to you in circles because it's the only way I can!" Victoria hissed, face growing red.

"What does that even mean!" Max cried, head feeling heavy.

Victoria went silent and then shoved Max down onto her beaten couch. "Your nose is bleeding."

Max reached up to touch the stream of blood trailing down her face. _I hate this. I hate this so much._ She jumped in surprise when a towel was placed under her nose and her hand was maneuvered to keep it there.

"Don't ever say I've never done anything for you, hippie." Victoria whispered, eyes trained on Max's form. The other girl sighed and closed her eyes.

Max watched in surprise and confusion as Victoria began cleaning her room before taking out her phone.

 **Max: Che?**

 **Max: If you're sleeping, I'm sorry.**

 **Max: Please be careful. If you go anywhere, tell me. Please.**

Looking up from her phone, she saw Victoria holding a picture before tearing it up and throwing it into her trashcan. Max pulled the towel away to check if her nose was still bleeding and sighed in relief when she saw it wasn't.

Without asking, she stood to help Victoria pick up the things that were scattered around the floor. Victoria turned towards her, brows arching in confusion but didn't comment on her actions. Which was fine. Max pointedly ignored the stare and continued with her task. She paused when she noticed a broken camera and picked it up.

"Where do you want me to put this?" She asked, glancing over at the other girl.

Victoria hesitated before pointing to her desk. "Leave it there. I'll fix it later."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Max's mouth. "You can fix cameras?"

"I'm not an idiot, Max, I do actually know what I'm doing when it comes to photography."

Max hummed in acknowledgement before turning back to her task, surprised by the fact that Victoria called her by her given name and not 'hipster' 'loser' or any of the other colorful nicknames she's heard from the other girl.

They continued cleaning, the room lapsing in a tense but not awkward silence.

* * *

Max groaned when she felt a pressure against her shoulder and burrowed further into her pillows, not wanting to wake up. The rewind didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but she could feel the effects of it now. She had no idea how much sleep she had but she knew it wasn't enough. She had spent most of the night helping Victoria fix her room. They hadn't talked much but they had bonded enough to know that this was something they would keep between themselves. After a moment, the pressure returned followed by a gentle shake.

"Just leave me alone, Chloe. I don't want to go." Max grumbled, pressing her face into her pillow. "Just go bake or something. I'll be here."

There was a soft giggle. "Do you want your cake now or later?"

Max eye's popped open at the sound. She blinked when she noticed she was spread eagle and that there was a blonde head of hair pressed up against the wall. She had taken up most of her bed with her sleep filled brain and literally smothered Kate with her body.

"I can explain?"

Kate looked at Max in amusement. "Explain what exactly, Max? Squishing me in your sleep?"

Embarrassed, Max averted her eyes, the comment making her blush hard and maneuvered way from Kate. She hadn't meant to squish the other girl last night but she had been a bit preoccupied last night. Now was when everything started to sink in and a slimy feeling crept within her. _Someone is trying to hurt me and everyone around me._

Trying to not show her anxiety Max pulled her hair up knowing that it was dry by now and wouldn't damage her hair. It was something she had learned from Chloe when they had been younger.

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy, Kate." Max said, fiddling with her fingers in an attempt to calm herself. "I was just so tired."

Kate frowned. "What time did you go to bed?"

"I don't… I don't even remember." Max replied honestly.

They soon fell into silence and Kate smiled as she got out of Max's bed. Taking her pillow and blanket with her, Max briefly wondered where exactly Kate was going. Max took that small moment to gather everything she was going to do today. Groaning at the prospect of getting ready and actually having to leave her dorm room. Forcing herself out of bed Max walked over to her closet, letting her eyes roam over every article of clothing. _What even is an outfit? I barely dress myself._

Max had not realized that she had been staring at her clothes with a dumfounded expression on her face. Max first heard Kate sigh before she was being gently pushed to the side. She looked confusedly at Kate, who pointedly ignored her, as small careful hands went through Max's closet. She watched as Kate precisely started to pick each piece of clothing out, her tongue darting out a little.

Kate turned to Max when she was done, a full outfit visible in her hands. "Really Maxine, you should try to get some sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

"No, it wasn't." Max replied steadily, taking the clothes from Kate and throwing an appreciative look back. "It was actually Victoria."

Kate stilled. "What did she need?"

"Someone trashed her room." Max absently said immediately cupping a hand to her mouth. She was not supposed to say anything and she had just broken that rule. She smacked her own forehead before looking directly at Kate once again. "Please don't tell anyone. I wasn't-shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Kate looked a little hurt at Max's words. "You think I would share what we talk about?"

"No, I never would!"

"But you assumed I would if you're telling me not to tell anyone, Maxine." Kate said, her voice rising a little bit more than Max was used to. "I know what it is to have something about yourself said. Secrets that are never meant to be talked about. I would _never_ do that."

Shame pulled heavily though Max at Kate's words. It's not that she thought Kate would do that but she wanted to prove just one thing to the Queen of Blackwell. She wanted Victoria to notice, to know, that Max Caulfield could be trusted.

"I know, please know that I know that, Kate." Max pleaded, her eyes tearing a bit for what seemed the hundredth time within the week. "Victoria, I think she has a lot going and- and I'm not defending her…I guess I want to understand her." Max whispered.

"Max." Kate cut in looking at the girl in front of her. "I'm not angry with you or with you talking to Victoria. That's just how you are." She walked a few steps grabbing Max's hand softly. "I'm just baffled that you would think I would spread anything we talked about."

"Oh." Max replied, another wave of embarrassment flowing through her. "I guess I need to know you better. I shouldn't have assumed, I'm sorry Kate."

Kate sighed before wrapping her arms around Max. In any other moment, Max would have been startled but she wasn't. The same soft smell of fresh vanilla filled her sense and it calmed her. _I won't get many more moments like this, will I?_ Max held Kate close, burning the memory into her mind. It would be the small things that would matter most to her.

Kate pulled away first, her hands lingering on Max's sides. "I have to go pack up my things. You need to get ready."

"I know." Max sighed.

Max looked down to the outfit that Kate had graciously picked out for her. She peered over, watching at how Kate folded her things nicely and packed them away tightly. The minutes went with Max idly standing by, waiting for Kate to finish. Eventually they were hugging goodbye, wishes sent to have a good day. When they pulled away once more, Kate opened the door and on the other side, hand midair to knock, was none other than Chloe Price.

It was awkward.

Max could feel it.

She didn't know why.

"C-Chloe?" Kate stuttered.

There was a brief flash of recognition in Chloe's eyes. "Yep. That's me. 'Sup, Kate?"

Kate flicked her eyes towards Max, to Chloe and then back to her. Max for the most part was trying to pick up on something that she had no idea about. _What the hell am I always missing?_ Before she could say anything, Kate squeaked 'goodbye' and squeezed through Chloe and the doorframe out of the felt a flash of irritation towards her best friend at the moment. It must have showed because Chloe looked a little put off.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked, looking down at the outfit Kate had picked out for her.

"Kate Marsh?"

Max sucked her teeth in, eyeing Chloe. "Yeah, what about her? What are you not telling me?"

"Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?" Chloe quipped, waltzing into the room, shutting the door behind her. She glanced around before dropping onto Max's bed, arms spread out wide and staring at the ceiling. "Mad Max, out for the bounty."

Max eyed Chloe. "What bounty?"

"The bounty for Arcadia Bay, duh." Chloe retorted.

"God, you're unbelievable sometimes." Max grumbled, angrily taking off the clothes that she had thrown on late last night. Soon enough she was dressed but she scrunched her brows at the outfit. Kate Marsh had definitely dressed her if the button up, striped cardigan and navy pants were any hint. Max didn't even know she had owned these kinds of clothes and looked up at Chloe with a bewildered face. "What do you think? Do you think it's me?"

Chloe propped her head up eyebrows reaching her forehead. "Nerdy Hipster Smart Max?"

"Is that even a thing?" Max asked, looking back down to her sock clad feet before wiggling her toes. She didn't really like having shoes on that's why she always tended to wear some sort of Converse or Vans. They were pretty comfortable. "I can't wear sneakers with this."

Chloe snorted. "Do you even own fancy ass shoes?"

 _Chloe, I think anything any other than boots is fancy to you._ "I don't know?"

"How the hell do you not know what you own, Max."

Chloe huffed before slipping off the bed and walking over to inspect Max's closet. _I should just get a lock for my closet. Or three._ It seemed that everyone Max knew wanted to dress her or harass her for what she wore. _Totally my clothes people, there can only be one Max._

Max leaned her head to one side as once more she looked to her outfit and let out a goofy smile. Kate had basically dressed her and it showed. Though she didn't really mind it. Max was broken out of her musing when a pair of shoes were thrown against her chest and she scrambled to catch them.

"What the hell, Chlo?"

Chloe gazed at Max suspiciously. "Did Kate dress you?" The other girl asked, her tone holding out a bit of mocking.

"Why do you ask?" Max mumbled, sitting on the couch to slip on these shoes that she had no idea she even owned. "These are actually kinda nice, Che."

She stood up, ignoring Chloe's statement as she got her bag ready and dumped her almost finished journal in. She peered out her window, marveling at the bright day that was bestowed upon Arcadia Bay and it helped lift the heavy feeling that was sinking in. Once she was ready, she turned to Chloe and frowned when she noticed the other girl looking at her oddly.

"What is it?"

"Ah it's just-Nothing. _But_ , you have that face, it always means something shitty is coming my way." Chloe remarked, walking up to Max. "So catch me up. Doctor Who."

Max felt her eyes glimmer before she brought out her journal once more and looked to Chloe to have her read it. Then as the pages started to turn Max started to explain. As the minutes went by Chloe's face became darker and Max was a little more than wary of it. _That face means no good. But I can't not tell Chloe._

Max felt that heavy set feeling creep in within her and she had force herself to stand up straighter. There were no breaks from this point on, she had to be at her best. If not, it would be her life or the ones she cared for that paid the price.

Max Caulfield was not okay with that.

* * *

Max blew out a breath of hot air, head hurting from all the searching they had been doing. There were a list of people that she didn't trust and she needed to find out more about them. So they had started at the library of all places, trying to find whatever information she could on the Prescott's.

The biggest thing she came to notice was that the Prescott's had been in power for a very long time. Going back to mid eighteenth century which was something that Nathan never seemed to talk about.

In fact, between her searching and finding the more vicious bully seemed to not parade his name around. _Well that's not totally true just not exactly right._ Nathan threw his name around but there was no pride behind it, almost like he hated it but had to accept it.

Max knew that she was missing something, she just didn't know what just yet. Everything she had gone through and they all seemed to be giving her the same bland answer. The Prescott's were not a large family but a powerful one, always coming in to reign over which ever century was next.

The one thing that stood out was that Nathan was not named after his father like the tradition said. Sean Presscott, the fifth. Max peered over to Chloe, who had been going through documents of Arcadia Bay and newspaper clippings.

She needed to find out who was targeting them and what she should do about the impending doom that was waiting at the gates. There had been no other sort of phenomenon happenings in the past. They had also looked at any missing persons to find any other clue to where Rachel Amber could be. Max had been tense the entire time wondering when Chloe would snap. They thought they had found relevance but it didn't quite fit. The only thing Max picked up on was how Chloe didn't blow up and didn't let her go, as they kept a small investigation of their own for Rachel.

Max peered down once more to her hand, the one that started the change in her life. She would never forget that blue butterfly nor that day in the bathroom. She would never forget Chloe's yell of pain or the blood the seeped onto the floor. She would never forget Kate's look when she jumped off the building or the crush that she heard seconds later. She wouldn't forget Jefferson and the way he demined Kate when she had come to him for help. She could never forget Wells and how he never helped.

All these timelines that she had changed, that everyone forgot but she would forever remember. _I can never forget what I change. Never._

"Dude? Max? Hey, come back to me. I can't fly solo here." Chloe whispered trying to get Max's head back in the game. "Wow. Did you bake while I was in the zone? You were hella gone for minutes."

Max gazed at Chloe blankly. "Che, I saw you gone. I saw you dead. I changed that. What if that's the problem?"

"M-Max?" Chloe unusually stuttered out growing serious at her best friends face. "What do you mean?"

Max started to pace around events, conversations, situations and mistakes hitting her at once. How many things had she changed and how many things had she changed because of those changes?

There was so many loose ends and possibilities that she was sure not even Warren or Brooke could ever even calculate it. There was no point in trying to make sense of something that could never possibly make sense and she didn't even know if there was a point to it all.

They had been going down their list of suspects but maybe there were looking at it all wrong.

"Relationships, Chloe. Relationships!"

Chloe looked at her bewildered. "Those happen in life, yeah. What the hell are you on, Mad Max?"

"No, no! Everyone is this stupid town is connected, Chloe, but how?" Max stated, looking frantically around at the tables. She started gathering pieces that they had overlooked and didn't pay attention to. Things they thought didn't matter but were the ones that did. "What do those connections lead to?"

"People? Drugs? I don't fucking know, man. You're not making any sense right now."

Max swallowed hard, ignoring Chloe's remarks, too focused on one of the many puzzle pieces she had. If she had this, if she was right, this was going to open another can of worms and she wasn't sure she could handle the aftermath. _But this brings me a step closer…I don't know where to but just closer._ Her hand hovered the last piece as she placed them together, the story having far too many plot holes and she finally had her answer but it made her sick to her stomach.

It had answered so many questions and poured in a whole another batch of ones. It explained the relationship between Victoria and Nathan. Which explained the hostility, the bullying and Victoria's way of speaking. _I was just too slow to realize what was under my nose the entire time._

Max looked up to face Chloe, both of their eyes wide because they had just figured out a deep dark secret that Victoria had been alluding too. Trusting her so much more than Max ever thought Victoria would.

"Max, holy fuck. Do you think this is true?"

Max shrugged, looking at the answer in front of her. "It has to be, it makes sense."

"They're practically the same age."

"No. Different mothers."

Chloe pulled her beanie, trying to fan away the hot air. "Max, you're gonna have to fucking say it because I can't."

"Sean Prescott isn't Nathan's father." Max let her eyes fall over the information once more, making sure they had it right. "Jared Wentworth Chase is." Max whispered into the small room around them and an eerie feeling fell upon her.

This was only just the start of her findings.

* * *

Max was splayed out on the floor of her dorm room the music playing in the background. Her findings earlier, having put Max and Chloe in some dark moods. Her punk had gone off to bake somewhere but Max had been adamant that Chloe do it at her house. After the text messages she had been receiving, Max was taking no chances. She had asked Warren to bug her phone somehow, to see where the numbers had originally come from. But Warren had said he couldn't do it. In her last resort, Max had thought about Brooke and Stella.

She knew Stella a tad more because Max had seen her hang out with Kate from time to time. So when Max had gone up to the door to knock, she had been more than hesitant. She walked away in panic when Brooke came out of her room. Max cringed at their encounter because Brooke seemed to be so stand offish, when Max herself didn't do anything. _She likes Warren…but I'm not even with him!_ Max rubbed the line of her eyebrows, trying to ease away some of the tension. After some stumbles on her part she had asked Brooke help and luckily the girl didn't ask for much.

There was a small knock on her door and Max didn't even have the energy to get up from her spot.

"Who is it?"

"Dana?"

Max sighed. "Come in."

A few seconds later the door opened with a pajama clad Dana and a sheepish look on her face. Max actually felt lost for a minute because she didn't remember doing anything that would warrant a visit from the cheerleader. Dana skillfully jumped over Max before placing herself on the couch. Max didn't really know how to start the conversation and she was peeved from the last time she had seen the cheerleader. _They just left Kate because Victoria told them so. So not freaking cool._

"I'm just going to get the point. Are you still mad at me?"

Max turned head to the side. "I was never really mad at you, Dana. Kate just needed backup and you guys just walked away. That wasn't exactly the best way to show Kate who is there for her."

"Well that's why she has you, Max." Dana retorted pulling her hand up to show that she wasn't trying to start a fight. "But while you were gone today we all came to see Kate. I dunno about the others but I said my sorry. I guess…I wanted you to know that I was serious."

Max let a smile out. "Thanks. I know Kate doesn't really say much I but I think she really appreciates it."

Silence fell between both the girls as the music once again enveloped Max's room. Dana was one of the few people that Max could just be who she was without judgement. For being a cheerleader Dana was actually quite nice and friendly. Then again it was Blackwell and what is considered cool in other schools is not so much within the campus. _Regular high school seemed so much easier than this hell. Damn, Blackwell._ Max reached out for her phone pulling up the menu when she noticed she had a few messages.

 **Chloe: Step-douche gets on my fucking nerves.**

 **Chloe: I dnt want to be here Max Max. Wtf.**

 **Chloe: But im so high I kinda don't care.**

 **Max: Are you cool?**

 **Max: I sorta spaced out. Srry.**

 **Chloe: Nothing new.**

 **Chloe: R you good?**

 **Max: Sorta. I don't know what to do.**

 **Chloe: TELL HER.**

 **Chloe: Show off your Sherlock Holmes skills!**

 **Max: What if I die?**

 **Chloe: Ick Vick it totally claiming after your fruit.**

 **Max: Wtf Che?**

 **Chloe: SoooOOooO higgghh.**

Max shook her head locking her phone letting it fall onto her stomach. She jumped a bit when Dana slid off the couch and onto to the floor. Max felt a small blush fall onto her face because she sort of forgot that Dana was here with her in her room. Max fiddled with hem of her shirt, Dana looked like she wanted to talk. A serious kind of talk. Slowly Max started to count down in her head wondering when the actual talk would come. Dana softly cleared her throat and only then did Max turn to face her.

"So…Juliet told me that she talked to you."

Max nodded. "She did…about different things."

"Was I the main topic?"

Max bit onto her bottom lip harshly because she didn't know how to exactly answer that question. She didn't know if Juliet had broken Dana's confidence but it wasn't as if Max didn't know what Dana had initially gone through. She just didn't know what had happened after and why Dana seemed so shut off about. When Juliet told her, it had put that piece of the story away and she wished that she didn't know. It only added another mark to Nathan's lists of shit.

"You were but it wasn't…I respect you and what you went through." Max stated shifting to sit up and leaning against her bed. "Well's had me pinned and she came to get me out of that conversation."

"He's a piece of shit, our principal." Dana whispered but it was thick with emotion as a hand came to rest on her belly. "I was going to keep it. I wasn't going…I wasn't go to do that. Juliet had caught on and just went berserk on Zach."

Max nodded along. "She really is protective of you."

"She is." Dana said smiling through her almost there tears. "I don't know what I would have done without her but it was why I came to you."

Max furrowed her brow. "I didn't do anything?"

"Max. I had Juliet there to keep the nightmares away, the demons away and the bad thoughts away. She held me when I cried and listened to my troubles. I got through it because I had her." Dana scooched forward to grabs Max's hand softly staring at her. "It's why I want to tell you I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

Dana sighed. "You know how Juliet was and is there for me now?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you're what Juliet is for me but for Kate. Which is shitty because if we had left that day Kate would have been alone and we all kinda realized that."

Max shrugged. "Shit happens sometimes, I guess."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

Dana pulled Max into a warm hug catching the photographer a little off guard. "Thank-You for not judging me the day you found that test. I will never forget that."

Then with swift movements Max was once again left alone in her room and she had no idea why. Dana coming to her was so out of the blue and so just not…just weird. Max tried to shake the thoughts away as she stood up and stretched her limbs out once more. She was going to get her laptop to watch a movie when her phone chirped again. Frowning, she went to the bed where her phone was laying and checked her messages.

 **Victoria: What hell did you find?**

 **Victoria: This was sent to me.**

 **Victoria: [Picture attached]**

Max felt her heart lurch but forced herself to calm. Her finger hovered over the text before pressing it to download. She tapped the side of her legs as she waited for it download. Then soon enough her phone vibrated but when she looked down, she wanted to drop her phone. It was a picture of her Chloe at the library when they had first arrived with everything splayed out around them. Max felt frustration flow through her as angry tears filled her vision. _What the hell more do I have to do!_ Max punched her bed trying to find balance as she breathed in typing back.

 **Max: We need to talk**

 **Max: Just me and you.**

 **Victoria: And why the hell would I do that?**

 **Max: I'm not doing this now. It's just important okay?**

 **Victoria: Don't forget our morning run. It's tomorrow.**

Max felt like crying as she placed her phone down once more but just let out a growl. She slipped on some shoes as she started to gather things around her room. She picked up her pillow and blanket both dangling on one shoulder. She made sure to pick up her overnight bag, placing in some of the most needed things.

Once she was satisfied she quickly walked passed her door checking that it was locked. With slow steps she made her way down the hall and in front of a door she was now more than familiar with. _Is this our thing now?_ Max smiled as she knocked softly on the door.

In two seconds the door open and there stood Kate Marsh with a brilliant smile. "Max?"

"Can I uhm…Can I stay here with you tonight?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kate softly said pulling Max into her room.

"Hey, if I ever both-"

"I have a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it Max." Kate replied moving Max to her bed.

"Okay, Kate." Max said.

The only thing Max could really feel was that she was where she needed to be.

Right with the girl who was taking her heart day by day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **So…siblings huh? And all that other stuff.**_

 _I am so…I don't know the right word for it, overwhelmed? But in the best way possible? Some of the comment's I have gotten have been so-so great. Really thank you to all of you. And everyone who reads this story. I truly do appreciate it! (And to my beta who is the best ever.)  
_

 _ **Gnarled Bone**_ _: That is the first time I have been called evil and I don't even feel bad. *evil laugh* your thoughts actually made me laugh, but in the best way possible._

 _ **Rayne Arianna Maranochi:**_ _Sorry to hear about that but it takes someone brave to stand up for what they believe in. And what they want for themselves and their friends._

 _I hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts behind!_

 _Until Next Time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Max was nervous.

She had tried to psych herself up but it was easier said than done. She was going to be running alongside Victoria Chase, the Queen of Blackwell and her tormentor for a better part half of the year so far. _Lord, help. Help me please._ Max nudged the tip of her sneaker onto the floor as she tried waking herself up more. It was five minutes to six in the morning and she had to sneak away from Kate. She had felt bad leaving the blonde but she had looked so peaceful. So with careful movements, a small note and kiss to the head she had slipped out.

Max shook her hands a bit and pushed the steels doors open, noting that it was still dark out. There was a shuffle near her and she jumped when Victoria stood up to face her. Max took Victoria in slowly, musing on how different the other girl looked in running pants, no makeup and loose shirt. Victoria was also missing her trademark scowl which eased Max's nerves a bit. It felt like she was meeting someone for the first time. Victoria arched her brow and Max knew instantly that she had been staring for a bit too long.

"Good morning." Max blurted out, cursing herself for inadvertently making things awkward.

Victoria shook her head. "God, you're so weird. Do you ever have an off switch?"

Max smiled sheepishly. "You're kind of intimidating."

Rolling her eyes, Victoria placed her hands on her hips as she stared Max down. "Look if we're going to do _this,_ you need to chill out." Victoria looked away with a sigh. "I can't say I will change, _Max_ , but if I had to be different with someone…just shit-it's cool that it's you, alright?"

 _I don't know if I'm supposed to reply or agree._ Max just blinked a few times, shaking at the cool breeze that passed by them. She hoped this walk would go well because she had something to tell Victoria and she was sure it wouldn't go down well. Knowing that an enough amount of silence passed between them, Max nodded and started to pull out her iPod, only to have it snatched out of her hand.

"Hey, what gives?"

The blonde held up her finger, brows furrowing as she scrolled through the music. "What the hell is all this sad hipster shit, Caulfield? Did you really plan on listening to this while _running_?"

"Yeah." Max responded simply, growing weary of Victoria's questioning. It was true she didn't like most of the music others liked to listen to, but did the other girl really have to make a big deal out of it? "I didn't have anything else."

"No. If you listen to this, you will never keep up with me." Victoria stated, pulling out her own iPod and handing it to Max. "You listen to that and for the love of God, try to keep up, hipster."

Max glowered as Victoria turned away to fix herself up. _I'm doing this because I need to talk to her. I'm doing this because I need to be stronger. I'm doing this…because Victoria is in just as much trouble as I am._

 _Her_ mood changed as the memories from last night came to mind. If it weren't for her powers, Victoria could have been the hospital or something much worse. Max was startled out of her musings when Victoria turned to catch Max's gaze, the question on her lips dying when she noticed where Max was looking.

"Are you staring at my ass, Caulfield? Jeez, perv much."

Max flushed. "Uh, no. Sorry. Let's just go."

Victoria scowled and shook her head _. "You're so weird."_

No words were exchanged after that as they began their run.

* * *

The beat that flowed through Max's ears was deep, almost grating. It was a huge difference from what she was used to. The bigger surprise was the fact that she didn't even know Victoria liked this sort of music. There was sweat everywhere. She was sure half her hair was soaked and the burn in her eyes told her she was dripping.

She had kept up well enough but they had ran about two miles, when Max had only ever run to class when she was late. It didn't help that Victoria was either oblivious or purposely pushing her, Max was sure that it was the latter. She lifted the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat gathered on her face, when she was smacked with a towel. She juggled the cloth in her hands, trying to catch it before it fell on the floor. Once her grip was secure, she glared up at Victoria. Max gritted her teeth when she saw that the other girl was smirking. _Oh, I so want to hate you but I can't._

She couldn't be mad because even though Max was sure her lungs were going to fall off, the run was amazing. The music had kept her going on a high, seeing the woods light up with the early morning sun had proven to be a great scenery. The most interesting thing that she was captivated by was, Victoria. The other girl was in an entirely different element, her face free of a scowl and her body noticeably relaxed. Peaceful. Something Max had only been witness to once.

 _Victoria has a pretty big secret. What else is there that Arcadia Bay is hiding?_ Max watched as Victoria spun around to face her, eyes narrowing. Max knew that she couldn't wait anymore, so she pulled out her ear buds, giving her time to prepare.

Max hated the world a bit more thinking of the conversation she would have to have in just a few moments. It would be ugly, she might get yelled at but there was no turning back.

The information she had found would never leave her mind now.

"Spit it out, Caulfield, you have that look on your face." Victoria threatened, as she took out her own ear buds.

Max swallowed harshly. How could she possibly ambush her former tormentor with a deep dark secret like this? But Chloe would have her head if she didn't say anything and she owed Victoria at least this. Biting her lip, Max took a step towards the other girl as she attempted to gather her bearings.

"I-I found something, Victoria." Max finally blurted out, instantly catching the attention of the blonde in front of her. "It's about you…or, maybe your family?"

Victoria tensed at her words, her eyes flashing in warning _-holy shit, did I just unleash the beast? Oh no._ Max rocked on her heels but she held her ground and for a moment Victoria looked impressed but it was quickly gone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Max darted her eyes around. "I don't know what's going on here. There are things that only I know and only I can fix." Max tried to explain only to falter when she noticed Victoria's glare harden. Victoria, _I know what you've been hiding._ "

"You don't know shit, Caulfield." Victoria growled.

"I do."

Victoria backed away. "No, you really fucking don't, so stop,"

"I'm not going to say anything, okay?"

"Let me just tell you if you ever did? You would be dug into a hole so deep you would want to die." Victoria seethed, hands curling into fists as she stared at Max.

"I thought you didn't know?" Max replied, confidence boosting up at Victoria's slip up.

"Caulfield." Victoria said her demeanor changing once again, confusing Max even more than before. " _How?"_

"We were-"

Victoria eyes widened dangerously before narrowing again. " _Who the fuck is we?"_

 _Shit, shit shit. "_ Chloe was there when I-when I found out."

"How?" Victoria repeated, walking close to Max.

She now understand what emotion Victoria's eyes held and that was fear. Not wanting to delay any further Max began to speak. "L-library. I was trying to find connections and I wanted to know more a-about Nathan. I just…I never expected to find that." Max said, hoping that this would calm the blonde in front of her. She didn't want to scare Victoria. Even after all Victoria had done, Max didn't want to hurt her. Max had the feeling she would need all the allies she could. "But I just want to know if I'm…if I'm right?"

Victoria laughed but it was strained, hollow, just like the first time Max had noticed in the classroom yesterday. "Hmm. That Nathan Prescott is actually Nathan Chase? Oh, how _right_ you are, hipster."

"I didn't want to find out." Max added, trying to soothe the situation.

Victoria laughed again, this time thicker. "Ever try dating your brother before? It's fucking gross, let me tell you."

Max cringed at that, wondering what exactly Victoria had gone through behind closed doors. Now that she had her confirmation, Max had no idea what to do. She was regretting bringing this up in the first place. The fact that she was proved correct in her assumptions didn't make her feel any better. If anything it just made her feel worse. _Victoria Chase, what kind of personal hell have you been trapped in?_ Then as if it clicked in her head, Victoria made so much more sense to Max.

The only thing Victoria Chase hated _more_ than everyone around her. was _herself._

"Hey." Max replied, watching how Victoria came out of her daze. "You didn't know, okay?"

"We got so much fucking shit for it." Victoria gritted out, the back of her hand wiping suspiciously at her eye. "We didn't even get very far, just flirting and I mention it once and that was that."

Max wrung the towel Victoria had thrown at her. "It's alright."

"Why do you do this shit!?" Victoria yelled. "I tormented you, I tormented Kate. I torment this entire school and I threatened you just minutes ago." Victoria growled, her ice cold eyes searching at Max's face. "Yet you stand there, cool as can be, trying to comfort me. I don't get you at all."

Max's lip twitched. "You said tormented."

Victoria stared at her incredulously. " _What_?"

"Past tense, Victoria. You used torment as a past tense." Max whispered, forcing herself to hold Victoria's gaze. "You want to change don't you?" Max asked, watching as Victoria's eyes softened before hardening once more.

"Right." Victoria scoffed. "Me, change? That'll happen when this shitty world ends." Victoria shook her head, and turned to walk away.

But Max was frozen in place because Victoria Chase had never been so right in her entire life.

* * *

Dozing off wasn't exactly the best thing to do while in class but how was she supposed to remember what compound to put together, when the end of Arcadia Bay was looming around? Or how to correctly formulate a response when there was someone watching her every move? Not to mention Victoria's would be assault still playing in the back of her mind.

Max zoned out as Ms. Grant droned on about whatever topic of science was being taught. Warren was near her but he was being oddly quiet today. There were no notes being shoved her way, no scribbles on the desk or whispers. Her eyes kept drifting to Courtney and Taylor who were also quiet. Am I _in the twilight zone? What's happening?_ Max messed with her notebook page, the doodles going down the side of the page reminding her of Kate.

As her attention span waned even further, Max pulled out her cellphone in an attempt to focus on something. She waited until her teacher was facing the board once again, to take her small device out. Max smiled when she noticed a new message.

 **Kate: I know you're in class but message me back?**

 **Max: *Is messaging you back.* Hi.**

 **Kate: You are supposed to be learning, not texting!**

 **Max: You started it. :P**

 **Kate: I was assuming that if you saw the message AFTER class, you would reply then.**

 **Max: Hmm, no. Guess your messages run on a special delivery service.**

 **Kate: I'm really happy about that but…I need to talk to you.**

 **Kate: In person..**

 **Max: Is everything okay?**

 **Kate: It may be. I just really need to talk to you.**

 **Max: Sure, I'll come by after class is over?**

 **Kate: I'll have tea ready.**

Max breathed in deeply, mind already racing with far too many possibilities. Any form of the response "we need to talk" rose red flags and alarm bells in Max's head. It happened when Chloe came up to her, crying heavily and falling into her arms when William had passed. It happened when her parents said they were moving. Every single time those words were uttered, it meant something, somewhere, was going to happen. It was worse because it came from Kate. _What's going on with her?_

The bell rang out, jostling everyone out of their stupor but whatever groggy feeling Max once had, was completely gone now. Rushing her way out the room, Max bumped into Taylor and her world paused for few moments. Only to fast forward when the girl looked at her curiously and walked away, chatting along with Courtney as if nothing happened. _I must be in a coma. This day is just…weird._

Not wanting to be late, Max skipped her usual walk to the bathroom, opting to go straight to her photography class. She was a little apprehensive when she walked in on Mr. Jefferson and Victoria chatting away. Feeling her nerves start to come in full force, Max managed a quick wave, as she sped her way to her seat. Placing her things onto her desk like usual, she tried very hard not to feel the awkwardness that always seemed to shroud her.

Her eyes scanned the room and a pang of pain hit her chest when she once again, landed on the space where Kate was supposed to be. Max could never really believe how much Kate had changed from the start of the school year, until the Video happened. She couldn't even understand how people never noticed Kate. Yes, she was quiet but Kate was more open than Max, had a warm feel to her and a smile that was gentle. Kate was so kind, never aggressively pushing her religion onto anyone.

She hated to think of the term, but when people started calling Kate a "viral slut" it drove her mad. Max knew that she could be nosy but she never judged anyone for what they did. No one really deserved to be picked apart. Max had never seen the video, never wanted to, but she knew why everyone charged at Kate so harshly.

Kate, "Ms. Perfect" Marsh had messed up.

Max faintly remembered, something that Kate had told her before the video had happened. Kate had told Max that God gives his toughest battles, to his strongest soldiers. It didn't make sense to Max, at all, why would someone willingly do that to one of their own? But Max now understood what Kate had meant. To her, no one was as brave and strong as Kate Marsh. Even knowing what she would face for what she believed in, she still proved to be nothing but herself.

When Max went to look away, she was instead met with the glasses covered eyes of her professor. Max tightened her fist, when she recalled the way Mr. Jefferson had talked to Kate, the way he did nothing to help her about it. Something about him was off today, he kept fidgeting and her eyes glossed over to Victoria, who seemed all too smug. _I'm missing something…again. Great._ Max forced out a smile and was met with a rather big one from her teacher.

"Max Caulfield, the future of photography, am I right?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that, Max! You have the talent, you just have to be able to show it." Mr. Jefferson replied, smile still in placed as he walked up to Max's desk. "You can't always be shy, Max. I remember when I first started, I had no idea what I was doing."

Max messed with her pencil, looking back to Victoria who now had a humongous scowl. _Great, now I pissed her off._ "It's…uhm, it's a learning curve isn't it?"

"There's the future photographer I know. I'm still waiting for your entry, Max, don't think I forgot." Jefferson replied tapping at the desk, looking oddly lost for a moment. He pushed up his glasses. "I wanted to ask…How's Kate doing?"

Max stiffened at the question. There was something in the way he asked the question. A little too much ease, a little too much curiosity and the concern was…off. But she couldn't say it was outright odd, Mr. Jefferson was all about his students. The only thing that kept Max from answering truthfully, was that moment in the hallway. _That will never leave my mind. Never._

"As well as she could be doing, considering what's happened." Max said evenly, catching both her teacher off guard. From the corner of her eye, Max noticed the taken aback expression on Victoria's face. Filing that information away for later, she returned her attention to Mr. Jefferson, who was clearing his throat in what appeared to be an uncomfortable manner."

"Ah, well. Send her my best wishes, will you? I doubted her and that was…rather wrong of me." Jefferson said softly, sending one last smile to Max as he went to greet the other students. Max only got to relax for two seconds when Victoria all but sat on her desk.

"What's up with you?" Victoria accused.

"Me?" Max dumbly said

"It looks like you have a stick up your ass, hipster. You never sit that straight." Victoria mused and then sighed. "Is Kate okay?"

Surprised at the concern she could hear in the other girl's voice, Max leaned her head to one side, observing Victoria curiously. In areas where Kate was nothing but herself, Victoria was nothing at all of who she was. The clothes, the remarks, the attitude, none of it was her. Which only lead Max to wonder, where exactly the girl in front of her fell. Was Victoria good? Was she bad?

"She's...fine." Max admitted at length. She licked her lips before speaking. "Victoria…if…if you had been in Kate's place, what would you have done? How w-would you feel?" Max asked softly, fingers curling in anticipation.

Victoria looked around the room before looking back at Max, eyes more open than they had ever been. "I wouldn't have even lasted a day, Caulfield. Not here, not in this school."

Without waiting for Max to answer, Victoria stood and strutted right back to her seat. Max furrowed her brow as she watched the girl dive into her phone. _What is even going on today?_ Max went to arrange her things for class when she noticed a tear of paper was stuck into her notepad. Pulling it apart, Max read the small note and once again her view of the world around her, changed.

 _That's the thing, Max. I could never be Kate. I could never understand how she dealt with the pain I caused. I can't even deal with it myself._

Max read the note over and over again. Wondering when she got the privilege to such a side to the person who had caused her hell. _Funny, world. You are funny._

Quietly, Max placed the note inside her jacket and glanced up at Victoria. The Queen Bee was starring, no watching Mr. Jefferson. Max trailed Victoria's line of sight and noticed the other girl was not staring at Jefferson's face, but watching his hands, every movement, every point and Max had no idea why.

* * *

"Chloe, I don't know why."

"But you stalked the shit out of her, Mad Max!"

Max sighed, letting her head lean back as she walked to the girls dorm. "Watched, Chloe. Just because I can do _things_ doesn't mean I know everything."

"Grump much? What's gotten into you?" Chloe remarked into the phone, sounding put off by Max's attitude.

"Chlo, I don't know." Max repeated, hand running over her face. "Everyone is being so weird. I don't know what's going on."

Chloe was quiet before whispering. "Is _something_ going on?"

"I really don't know, I don't know anything anymore." Max replied, the doors to the girls dorm now in her sight. "I have to go talk to Kate, will you um…can we-"

"Hey, Maxaroni?" Chloe cut in, catching Max off guard.

"Yeah?"

"I'm on my way over there, okay? I'll just crash in your dorm for a bit." Max could hear Chloe shuffling at the other end, key chiming as Chloe picked them up. "I know I can be a big fuck up, Max but I wanna be here for you too." Chloe admitted, not giving Max a chance to respond before she hung up.

Max blinked a few times as she stared at her blank phone before looking straight up at the bright sun. _Everyone is_ _ **hella**_ _weird today and now I know I'm not imaging things anymore._ Max walked leisurely to the doors, stalling as much as she could. She had no idea what talk Kate wanted to have with her but a heavy feeling had settled in her stomach.

While walking, Max saw Alyssa get pummeled with a big, white spot of bird poop. Max winced when the poor girl jumped up from her spot on the bench, looking horrified at what happened. It didn't help that the jocks started to snicker. Max looked down at her hand, wiggling her fingers a bit, debating, deciding, and wondering. Sighing, Max reached her hand up rewinding just a few seconds back and saw everything shuffle backwards. Her left eye started to burn but time started to play. Not waiting much longer Max rushed up to the goth, touching her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Alyssa? You uh, might want to move. The birds like to relieve themselves around this time."

Alyssa smiled big at Max. "Third times the charm, huh Max? Thanks."

Max just nodded along, watching how Alyssa got up from her spot and walked away. Not even five seconds later, a lone drop of poop sat on the bench. The time traveler looked down at her hand, a nagging feeling catching its way to her. _Will I have to pay for this later?_ Max held her hand as she went up the steps, a shiver passing through her. Though it didn't last for long as a grin made its way onto Max's face.

Kate was playing her violin.

Tears welled up in the corners of Max's eyes as she leaned against the wall and let the music flow through her. It had been so long since Max had heard the soft strings and beautiful melodies.

There wasn't much time in her life anymore where she could just enjoy the moment, live in the moment. Max let herself just sink into the music for a few more minutes until she walked the rest of the way to Kate's door. She knocked, loud enough to where Kate could hear over her own music. No sooner did the sound happen, the violin was stopped instantly.

And there was Kate Marsh a few seconds later, opening her door and smiling at Max. "You made it."

"You called?" Max replied, being pulled into the room.

"I did." Kate retorted motioning for Max to sit by the couch, grabbing the tray that indeed have tea ready. "I didn't know which one to make. So is…is earl gray fine?"

Max shrugged. "Whatever you like, Ma'am."

"Keep that up, Max and see what happens." Kate mumbled, focusing entirely on pouring the two cups of tea.

Max laughed for the first time that day. Kate looked better, even stronger than Max remembered. One glance around the room told her that Kate had been cleaning up, a significant amount too. No longer were things scattered about, the window was open, the mirror wasn't covered. The trash bin wasn't overflowing with tissues but was now only half filled, it was progress.

The biggest thing Max noticed was that Kate's bible was no longer up on top of the shelf, left to be alone. It was now open, new pages that were marked, a note pad with Kate's new scriptures. Max let a genuine smile appear on her face because Kate was healing in her own way. It would be slow steps but they were great steps and strong ones at that too. Max didn't realize how far she had gotten lost in her mind until a cup of tea was right under her nose.

"Max? Are you coming back?"

Max blinked a few times in rapid succession before facing Kate. "I zoned out again, huh?"

"It's not anything that I'm not used to, Max." Kate said, positioning herself on the end of the couch, legs tucked to her side. "But, I wanted to talk to you."

Max nodded once. "Right."

"It's…it's not easy to say at all." Kate admitted, her hold around her cup becoming tighter. Max moved herself around so she was also on the couch, legs crossed giving Kate her full attention. "Sometimes I think you have no idea how much."

"Kate, I would never, _never_ take what you tell me for granted." Max replied, the smell of the tea helping to calm her anxiety. "The fact that you even want to trust me…I-that's enough for me."

Kate closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Max, sometimes I wonder why God put you in my path. Someone who is so different from me. Has different eyes for the entire world." Kate looked at her once more, eyes brimming with emotion. "Then I think about so many thing and it makes sense now to me."

"What do you mean?"

"He put you in my path because I needed to learn more about the world." Kate stated, a small tender smile on her face. "He gave me someone so genuine. A different form of good than the one I was taught with. He knew I would need you." Kate's voice cracked towards the end.

Max felt about fifty different alarms go off in her body as she placed her tea on the floor and scooched all the way to Kate's side. Max stopped, knowing that space was good thing to keep. She wanted to comfort Kate but she didn't want push any boundaries either. Kate grabbed onto her hand tightly and that was all the conformation Max needed.

"You can talk to me, Kate. I will never judge you." Max said as her arm wrapped around Kate gently.

"I know."

Max just soothed Kate rubbing her side, to calm whatever it was Kate was going through. Soon enough Kate was pulling away, her hand still clasped with Max's. Her life was one big question mark now and to not know what was driving Kate sad was nerve wrecking. All the questions she had with no answers, she hated it. She squeezed Kate's hand gently.

"Talk to me, like I talk to you." Max replied before her eyes widened. "O-only if you want because I don't-"

"Max, it's okay." Kate said pushing some of her bangs back as she picked up her free hand to mess with her cross. "I just don't know how to tell you."

"Whatever works best for you?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Kate started to speak. "Remember when I told you about the…the party?" Max nodded slowly, squeezing Kate's hand again as reassurance. "Remember how I told you I felt gross?" Max swallowed, nodding again. "I-I don't know, I can't remember why I felt gross, Max."

"Is there anything I can do?" Max asked, genuinely concerned.

A few tears spilled over Kate's eyes. "I'm going to the doctors for a checkup. Will you come w-with me?" Kate stumbled out, practically closing in on herself as if waiting for Max's scrutiny.

Max pulled Kate close wanting to assure that she was here, no matter what. "Of course. Of course I will."

Both girls enjoyed the silence between them, quietly thanking how it wasn't awkward but rather comforting. Max looked down when Kate rubbed her hand softly and looked at the girl with confused eyes.

"Sorry, I grabbed your bandaged hand." Kate murmured

Max let a lopsided grin fall on her face. "You can fix it, if you want."

"You sound just like my little sister." Kate sighed, a small laugh leaving her. "I think you two would get along just fine."

"Really?" Max blurted out before grinning. "I guess we clumsy folk take to you real easy."

Kate covered her mouth, another laugh leaving her. "I can't believe you did that."

"Made you laugh didn't it?" Max shyly replied, feeling self-conscious.

Kate leaned up, kissing Max's cheek softly. "Thank you, Max. For this…for everything. I get so nervous with certain things."

Max was blushing, biting hard onto her bottom lip. _Kate Marsh was so much more than what everyone saw._ A nervous laughter was bubbling up in Max's throat but Kate just seemed to know and handed Max's tea back. Max inhaled the scent, calming her as it traveled around her senses. She took a big sip, feeling relief when she didn't completely burn her mouth. There was a soft silence now between them, a twinge of understanding in the mix.

Max wished, hoped that Kate knew how unbelievably strong she was. That Max didn't see her as a damsel. Everyone always called Max the hero but she was just glad that Kate gave her _one last chance._ If weren't for that chance, then Max would have never even gotten one word out. Kate believed in her enough that she let Max speak, just one last time and no one would ever understand that. Even in her darkest days, Kate still saw light and that was in Max. _She's the real hero here, I'm the waterboy who ran fast enough._

Kate broke the silence first. "Hey, Max? Can I ask you something?"

Max nodded. "Anything."

"I always say that honesty is everything with me." Kate started, finger rubbing against her tea cup. "Something has been on my mind and I can't make sense of it. I need to know."

Max gulped. "O-okay."

"I ran away from Mr. Jefferson because I thought he would have helped me. I was wrong and it broke me." Kate admitted, eyes watery but tears not falling. Her posture was strong even if her voice was a bit raspy. "Max, you weren't at the girls dorm, I-I know because I checked." Kate lowered her tea, looking straight at Max. "How did you get to the roof?"

And out of all things she expected in this weird day, Max was not expecting this.

She had no idea how to be honest about her deepest darkest secret, not even to the one person who deserved answers the most.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm wondering which event was bigger for you all in this chapter. I'm torn between excited and nervous at your thoughts.**

 _I had hoped that I would have been able to bring more of this story out before episode five but that is not happening. I just hope that Polarized doesn't leave you all too traumatized and you'll come back._

 _Things will be picking up again or...falling down or maybe both? Hm..._

 _I want to mention how funny and happy it makes me to see all you Marshfield shippers here. You all make my day sometimes and I'm just baffled each time someone takes their time to read this. Which, also, thanks to my beta who will always be thanked until this story is over. They help so much._

 _To Tenshi: I'm humbled to know that this helped you. Yes! MARSHFIELD!_

 _Marshfieldshippr: I fanned over your comment. Are we even now?_

 _Rayne Arianna Maranochi: You are most welcome. :)_

 _Thank you, thank you to everyone who left behind something for me to read. I will always mention this because you guys keep me going. Leave your thoughts!_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Until Next Time!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Life Is Strange**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Max stared at Kate, her mouth opening and closing a few times. She had no idea how to answer that question at all. _I can't tell her about my powers. Not now, not yet._ Max curled her hands into her thighs, debating on what to tell Kate. She didn't want to lie but she couldn't exactly say the truth. At least for now, she couldn't. With a slow breath, Max composed herself.

"It's a little… complicated."

Kate looked skeptically at Max. "Complicated?"

Just as Max was about to answer a loud commotion resounded through the hallway. Both girls jumped as shouts echoed down the hall. Max nearly flew off the couch, scrambling to get her footing right. She pulled open Kate's door and peered down, only to start running when she saw what was happening. Chloe and Victoria were at each other's throats, Victoria only inches away from Chloe's face. The night in her dorm room came back into play and Max started to shout stop. Dana was telling everyone else to calm down.

"Both of you chill out!" Max yelled pushing Chloe hard into the wall. Chloe looked at Max stunned, her blue eyes landing on Max's hands. "I-I didn't mean to do that. I don't know where that came from." Max whispered staring down at her hands.

"It's good thing you did. I would have hit her." Victoria snarled, eyes red. "It would be good payback, right you asshole?"

"I didn't know!" Chloe cried out angrily. "Frank was strung off and I-I was new here."

"It doesn't fucking matter that you let me anyway, huh? Listened to, _Rachel._ " Victoria retorted shaking her head.

Chloe snapped surging forward. "Don't you dare say her name like it's some piece of shit." Chloe shook her head, a frustrated growl leaving her mouth. "She's the one who helped, she called fucking psychopath- _Nathan._ "

"What?"

Chloe smirked. "Oh, you didn't know? Did your little _boyfriend_ -"

Victoria instantly spun on her heel to face Max, eyes raged. "Max?!"

Max blanched even further, there was nothing she could say in this moment. This fight wasn't about her, this was something that Victoria and Chloe shared. She knew that she was placed in the middle but there were eyes, very many eyes watching. Max sighed, the day's frustrations creeping in like they always did.

" _Victoria."_ Max pleaded out, making sure that the only thing she focused on was Victoria. "I would not do that. I don't care what has happened between us that is not my story to talk about." Max quietly motioned behind her, purposely making her eyes wide. "Not here, okay?"

Chloe peered between the two, her breaths heavy, strained. "What the fuck?"

"Morning run Caulfield? It's canceled. When I text you a place you better be there or you don't want to know the consequences." Victoria murmured, throwing a death glare at Chloe before stomping back to her room.

Max closed her eyes slowly, inhaling all the air that she could. Her body was shaking slightly, the murmurs of the girls within the hallway louder. _I could just rewind but I've been using my powers…I can't._ When Max opened her eyes once again, Chloe was now standing in front of her, concern written all over her best friends face. Max offered a lopsided smile, trying to reassure Chloe and maybe herself, all at the same time.

"You okay?"

Chloe huffed out. "I don't know, I should be asking you that right now."

"How did this even happen?" Max whined out.

"Uhm, Super Max? Maybe we should tell your fans that they need to go back to bed, yeah?" Chloe murmured, nudging her head forward.

Max nodded, straightening out her back as she turned around to face her dorm mates. Dana and Juliet were standing near each other, worried frowns etched into their faces. Brooke seemed half asleep, glasses off and her hair a mess. Stella was near her but when Max followed Stella's gaze, she met the green worried eyes of Kate. Max felt her heart sink and she motioned for Chloe to go into her room with her hand. _It's Kate, Max. Get it together._

Max took tentative steps towards Kate, trying to prepare herself for what she was going to say. As much as she hated the confrontation that happened she was also thankful for it. That very fight saved from trying to lie to Kate. Or better yet, using a rewind on Kate. Something that Max was not okay with at all. She had no idea how to tell Kate of her powers or what Kate would think of her if she knew. That the only reason Max ever made it to that roof was because she managed to freeze time.

"Hey." Max said, keeping her voice steady.

Kate glanced down to the empty hall before staring at Max. "What was all that about?"

"Chloe and Victoria have some history with each other." Max muttered wishing she could see that night for herself. Something about it seemed so off but ever since her powers everything made her paranoid than normal. "I guess they haven't really gotten over it."

"Oh. I hope there able to figure it out." Kate said, smiling softly at Max. "I think you should go check on Chloe and maybe you two should talk." She added.

"I just I wanted to make sure that you're okay?" Max replied, they had been in a serious conversation and it felt a little wrong to just leave Kate flat. But Kate just smiled tenderly at Max.

"I will be fine, Maxine."

"My num-"

"I call you if anything happens, I know." Kate joked, shooing Max away gently. "I promise."

Max sighed heavily, resining to Kate's insistence and walked away. Everyone seemed to be back in their dorms and for that Max was grateful. She was about to open her door when another opened and she heard quick footsteps towards her. Fear crept into Max but she pushed around it and spun on her heel. She almost collided with the other girl who actually happened to be Brooke.

"Sorry, didn't think you would spin around so fast." Brooke stated.

"Fast instincts?" Max stammered out, she didn't talk to Brooke as often as all the other girls.

"Sure, sure. But I finished that thing you wanted me to do." Brooke replied, pulling out a small memory stick from her hoodie. "The messages erased but I did find the number. I honestly don't get why you wanted me to do this." Brooke practically gritted out.

Max took the device but was dumbfounded by what had Brooke so angry. "Thanks. I owe you one, Brooke. Really."

"Right, yeah sure. See you around."

Max blinked a few times because as abruptly as Brooke appeared she disappeared. She messed the memory stick in her hand a few times before going back to opening her door. The first thing she was greeted with was Chloe, curled up on her couch with her boots off. Her hi-fi was playing and Max chuckled to herself. _Chloe is actually listening to my sad hipster shit. Never thought that would come true._ She walked over to her desk and picked up her laptop, giving herself an internal pat on the back for remembering to charge it.

She slid off her own shoes and wiggled her toes, finally free from the confines. Max walked over to her couch and sat down at the right end. Chloe grumbled but it just made Max smile knowing exactly what that grumble meant. She picked up Chloe's feet, tickling them because she hated that and then placed them on her lap. Max fumbled for a bit before finding a way to balance both her laptop and Chloe's feet.

"I missed this so much, Max."

"What? Sleep?"

Chloe kicked Max softly with her foot. "No, dork. _This._ No one ever really made me forget the bad shit like you did. Well, Rachel but she was…different you know?"

"Yeah." Max replied, a thick lump forming in her throat.

"Hey, no." Chloe said, shifting so her back was on the couch. "I'm trying to open up, Max. I really like having you back."

Max turned to face Chloe, a smugness in her voice as she replied. "You sure about that?"

"I know I've been a dick but every time I don't see you I'm terrified of losing you." Chloe admitted, closing her eyes tightly. "That's when I realized I was pushing you away because I already let you in. Stupid, right?"

Max shook her head, turning on her computer. "No. Defense mechanism. Were past that Chloe, its okay."

"It's not, not to me yet." Chloe implored, opening her eyes to stare fully at Max. "You've lost me too."

Max's breathed hitched as her hands gripped her computer tightly. Images of the bathroom coming to the front of her mind. Images she had tried so hard to push away, to forget and move on from. Then the day at the railroads, the terror of seeing that train and the one split second of Chloe's scream. _Every time I save you Chloe why do I lose you too?_ Max couldn't reply so she instead logged in to her laptop and inserted the memory stick.

A few windows popped up and Max closed out of them. She searched and found the file that she was looking for. Which also had separate files but Max ignored them and opened the file titled "Contact Numbers." It seemed that when Brooke had done whatever she did, she had tapped all of Max's incoming messages. With careful eyes Max scrolled down, paying attention to the times as that would be the way of identifying the messages that came her way.

"Max? What are you doing?"

Max side glanced at Chloe before returning to her computer screen. "There have been some messages…not nice ones coming to my phone."

Chloe stiffened. "What?"

"It was nothing too serious but I got Brooke to check who they were from." Max murmured her stomach tightening as she got closer to the time of when they first started to come in. "I'm finding the number- _What?_ " Max whispered, her entire body freezing.

"What? Maximillian?" Chloe desperately asked, as she shot up from her spot on the couch. "Talk to me man, please."

"Chloe. No. Nononono." Max chanted as tears gathered in her eyes and her hands began to shake. She let her computer drop to the floor as she sprung up from her sitting position. Max paced around her room for a few moments, not noticing a frenzied looking Chloe dropping to her knees to see what had gotten Max so worked up. Max dashed to her desk and frantically started to look for her phone.

 _It's not true. It can't be true. That's not…Damn it! Where's my phone!_ Max knew what she had saw but her brain couldn't accept it or maybe it was her heart. A mix of both. She knew that number, she knew who it belonged to. But maybe she was wrong, maybe she just had it wrong but that couldn't be right. She could hear Chloe calling her name and even a hand on her shoulder but she was focused on her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, the number flashing in her mind like a loop.

 _762-843-2191. 762-843-2191. 762-843-2191_

"Warren Graham. " Max murmured to herself before dropping her phone and collapsing onto the floor tears trailing down her face heavily.

"Max!" Chloe shouted, falling down near her best friend. "Hey, hey. I really need you to catch me up here. I need my first mate."

Max shook her head, whispering no over and over again. She was rocking back and forth her world yet again turned on it's head. Max felt Chloe trying to sooth her, her body being pulled close to Chloe's chest. Max knew that tears were falling down her own face but the wetness against her shirt told her that Chloe was too. Pieces that had been torn days ago were ripping apart, the seams busted open. _This is being broken._

Max stilled completely, her tears and sobs stopping completely.

"Chloe. What is all this?" Max whispered, her eyes wide and red. Her body felt numb but oddly cold. "Everything is wrong, this feels like a nightmare."

Chloe swallowed harshly, watching Max with careful eyes. "I really need you to come back to me, Max. Please."

"No, Chloe." Max snapped, inhaling a deep breath. "I have been back…not for a long time. I don't know what's real anymore or-or what's going to happen next." Max rasped out. _I don't know what to do next. What do I do?_ "Warren. Chloe. The messages I have been getting are from Warren."

"The nerd? Isn't he your frien- _Max._ Fuck, hey maybe it's not what it seems." Chloe replied softly.

"I don't know anything anymore, Chloe!" Max yelled her control slipping away as she pushed herself up off the floor. Tears were tracking down Max's face her breathing heavy. "Do you not understand? There's a world where you don't exist! There's a world were Kate doesn't exist!"

Chloe got up immediately after Max both trying to be near her best friend and give her space. "You've told me this, Max. I-"

"Did I tell you how I saw you fall to the floor? How I saw the life drain out of you? H-how I saw one of the most important people to me die? Chloe I saw you die!" Max gritted out, the pain lacing every word she spoke. "I saw Kate fall from that roof and I heard her Chloe. I heard the moment she left the world. Do you understand now?"

" _Please,_ stop." Chloe murmured.

"The only thing that stopped those events from happening were me, Chloe. I got these powers and I don't know why." Max admitted, running a hand through her hair. Nearly growling when it got caught on a knot. "Who do I trust? Who can I trust, Chloe?"

" _Me."_ Chloe pleaded, walking to Max and pulling her into her arms. "Trust me. I-I'm here for you, I want to be."

Max shuddered more her disbelief at her findings making her more tired than she ever imagined. It was something that she thought she was used to by now with her powers. Everything that she knew changing at any given moment but maybe she had been to naive. She had thought that she would be okay because she had her circle of friends around her. That she had good people around her.

She never really gave it any thought that the people near her could be the bullet to her death.

Max squeezed Chloe tightly the only comfort to her now. _If you're my enemy too, I don't know what I'd do._ She squeezed even harder actually managing to make Chloe hiss.

"Don't kill me, yeah?" Chloe replied.

"You never got the letters." Max murmured a heavy feeling of sleep overcoming her.

Chloe hitched in her breath pulling Max away from her. "Max? What letters?"

But Max was already out, her head lolling to the side.

* * *

When Max woke up it was not out of her own internal alarm clock. Someone was shoving at her shoulder but it felt light. The only thing she could feel was a spilling headache that was throbbing around her head. She reached out blindly with one hand only for it to be caught and tugged sharply. Max tried to inhale through her nose but it was clogged and instead she started coughing, trying to catch her breath.

"Max! God, shit. Don't do this to me. Wake up!"

 _Chloe. Why are you…oh my god. Yesterday and-and the computer._ Max popped her eyes open the sunlight hurting her eyes. When she opened them once more Chloe was in a near breakdown and Max's eyes widened when she caught sight of bloody tissues. She breathed in through her mouth and her hand went to her nose. She cringed but Chloe was already tending to her, plugging her nose for her.

"I-I don't know what's happening Max. You were fucking sleeping and then-then you just started to bleed." Chloe trembled out, her body starting to shake. "You wouldn't wake up and the blood, there's so much. I don't know. I don't know-"

Max reached up to softly grab Chloe's wrist and tangle their fingers together. Worried blue eyes met hers and Max tried her best to smile. Having a tissues stuck in both her nostrils made the task nearly impossible. _I wish I had answers for you Chloe but I don't._ Max pulled Chloe down to sit next to her as she felt the blood stop. Carefully she pulled the tissues out and took a soft breath in.

"I'm okay."

Chloe scoffed. "Don't bullshit me. That's not okay. You are not okay!"

"Maybe, Maybe not." Max replied truthfully instantly feeling Chloe tense at her words. She felt guilty but she wasn't going to start lying to Chloe. Not when her best friend was the only person who knew everything. "But what can I do, Chlo? Go to the hospital?"

"Fuck yes! You have to. What if I'm not here? Or-or shit I don't know Kate? I can't lose you too, Max. Not again."

Max wanted to laugh she really did. Not at Chloe but at the world. Giving her so much power that apparently she couldn't handle. Or that's what she assumed, Max really didn't know why. "What am I going to tell them Chloe, when they ask when the bleeding started?" Max replied tiredly, a grogginess that has not quite left her for some time. "Can I tell them it's because I can travel back in time? They'll put me in a mental house."

"But you're not okay." Chloe stated, shifting so she could see Max.

"I'm not." Max said, looking at Chloe with nothing but honesty. "I'm not."

"Can we fix it? What do we do?"

Max shrugged her shoulders she had no idea how to fix anything let alone herself. That had been her plan from the start, figure out what was going on. It had seemed so simple but as Max felt another trickle of blood fall down her nose she knew she was way out of her league. Arcadia Bay was not a small quiet town if anything she was sure there was something hidden beneath it all. _Why did I get these powers? Why choose me?_ Max tried to settle herself, tried to find an answer for Chloe but like so many times before she came up empty.

"I don't think there's anything we can." Max murmured, tears burning her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "But I've got you right? I guess that can't be so bad."

"Don't go mushy on me now, Max. I don't have…shit." Chloe pushed up and pulled Max into her holding so tightly, Max was nearly out of breath. "I hate that I can't fucking save you."

"Well, I am supermax after all." Max joked.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Chloe whispered before pulling away and worrying a lip between her teeth. "You'll tell me right?"

"What would I be telling?"

Chloe sighed. "The moment it gets worse. You will tell me right?"

 _No, Chloe, I won't. You'd just worry way too much…more than you already do._ "How much worse can it get?"

"Max." Chloe sternly replied.

"Okay, Chloe. I hear you." Max said a twist forming in her stomach. She didn't want to lie but she needed Chloe to be calm. Telling her best friend she was getting worse? No. That would not go well. "What time is it anyway?"

"Noon o'clock!" Chloe chirped pointing to the clock on Max's wall.

"That's not even…you are such a dork." Max chuckled before her eyes widened. "Shit! Chloe, where's my phone?"

"Uh, coffee table?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Not now, dude! Kate asked me to go to an appointment with her. Oh no." Max mumbled more to herself than to Chloe. She hopped out of bed to retrieve her phone and winced when there were four messages.

 **Kate: Good morning, Max! My appointment is for today at 1:00. We can leave at 11:45. Is that okay?**

 **Kate: Max? You there? It's almost ten.**

 **Kate: I knocked but I guess you're not there? Please let me know if you're still coming or not?**

 **Kate: I'll be at the parking lot then.**

"Shit!" Max yelled, peering up to the clock, it was eleven thirty. "Chloe pick something out for me to wear please. I'm going to take the quickest shower of my life."

"Whoa, you're still going? You need rest!" Chloe rebutted, walking in front of Max. "Or did you forget the falls that happened in your nostrils!"

Max eyed Chloe for a long moment before turning around and gathering her things. "Kate needs me, Chloe. I think part of me needs her too…but if it was you right now, I would still be rushing to get there. So, _please,_ do this for me?"

Chloe was silent for a moment before closing her eyes and opening them. "Fine, go, but don't push yourself anymore. There's only one, Max."

"Thank you, Chloe."

"Go, you have thirteen minutes now."

Max had never ran so quickly in her life, thankful that her run with Victoria seemed to give a little push. She nearly skidded into the girl's bathroom and ran into the first shower she saw. Max had never been one to multitask but she was currently brushing her teeth, washing her hair and body. _If using my powers didn't cost me so much I could rewind. But I can't do that, not anymore._ She finished off quickly, drying herself and her hair as much as she could.

When Max plummeted for out the shower, she ran head first into Victoria who shrieked bloody murder. Max didn't even wait to apologize as she ran past and she could hear Victoria yelling after her. She opened her door and before she could even say anything Chloe was shoving the clothes into her arms, telling her she had eight minutes left. Max didn't even pay attention to what she was putting on. She nearly yelped when her towel was thrown onto her and Chloe started to rub it on her.

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing!"

"It's cold outside and your hair is worse than a wet dog!" Chloe yelled back, rubbing a little harder for emphasis. "I might have been shitty but I'm taking care of you now. Tie it up too."

Max grumbled. "Yes, Mom."

"Good. Eat something while you're at it." Chloe mocked, taking the towel away. "Your bag is ready. Journal, camera and phone right?"

Max nodded reaching for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Okay. I'm going. Are you going to be here later?"

"Nah, Mom wants me back but I'll probably wake and bake. I can sneak over tonight?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Che, you never have to ask. Of course I want you here. Text me if anything?"

"Okay stop talking to me and go run to your woman, dude!" Chloe drawled, grabbing Max by her shoulders and shoving her out of her room. "Run! Forest! Run!"

Max would have said something if she want giving it her all as she made it into the sunlight of the girls courtyard. Dana and Juliet were sitting in the middle talking and Max let a quick smile fall on her face as the girls waved to her. She quickly focused back to getting to the parking lot, her breath was coming short and she had only a few minutes left. _God, if you're listening, please let Kate be there._

With one last turn Max made it down the steps and stood frozen for a minute. She saw Kate nowhere and her stomach started to turn. She ran both hands through her hair and sighed when she forgot to tie it. Trying to calm herself Max pulled the hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair into a sloppy pony tail, some of her bangs falling out. _Ugh, Damnit!_ Max truly wanted to cry as she slumped her shoulders and leaned against the railing.

Maybe Chloe had been right…there is only one of her. Max wanted to be there for as many people as she could. Her powers gave her the chance to know more of others but at what cost? Now one of the people who counted on her most had been let down because she couldn't keep up. She'd have to make it up to Kate, majorly, she couldn't even imagine Kate's face. Kate's disappointment. _Shit!_

"Max?"

She jumped out of her skin and twirled around to find Kate standing calmly with two cups of coffee in her hand. Max felt her hand twitch as she roved all over Kate, wondering if she was maybe hallucinating. _Maybe I fainted from running I don't know?_

"You're here." Max blurted out.

Kate titled her head to the side. "I am. Are you okay?"

"I just…I'm late and I thought you left already. Then I saw your messages and I was worried and-and you're here."

"Max, calm down." Kate said softly, her arm extending with one of the coffees. "I guess you didn't get my message. The bus is running late, so I got us coffees."

Max was torn between laughing and bursting into tears. She grabbed the cup gently, holding it with both her hands. "I would have never left you hanging like that Kate. I am so sorry. I just get so worked up sometimes."

"Max."

"No. Don't 'Max' me. I mean it when I say I want to be here for you but I just have that same worry." Max whispered, messing with the rim of her coffee.

Kate furrowed her brows. "This again? Why don't you explain it."

"It's hard to explain."

"Well its good thing I'm smart." Kate mused, placing her hand on Max's shoulder.

Max relaxed, reaching up to place her hand over Kate's. "I'm just scared that maybe the one day you need me most I won't be there."

"Hey, I told you that I trusted you right?" Kate asked softly, trying to find Max's gaze. She didn't get it but Max nodded and she continued. "That's my choice, I choose to trust you and I have to accept the fact that you are not perfect, Max. Your human and sometimes that happens."

"But your trust it's special to me." Max said, blushing a bit as she said it.

Kate smiled this time, walking up to hug Max. "I know, Max. Your freak out is more than enough proof."

"Did you just tease me?" Max blurted out, jaw unhinged.

Kate giggled. "Maybe."

"I so did not freak out, Kate Marsh" Max grumbled.

"You did, just a little bit."

"I really am sorry." Max said once more as she squeezed Kate, relishing in the warmth of the hug.

"You're here, Max and that's all that really matters to me." Kate replied pulling away but linking their arms together. Max was definitely okay with that. "So no more of this worrying, okay? Or saying sorry, just be Max."

"So, were taking the bus?" Max asked changing the subject. She got the message, no more worrying about things that were out of her control.

"Hm, yes. It should be here any minute now, want to start walking?"

"Yeah and Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For the coffee? You're welcome Max." Kate smiled, turning to look at Max.

"Well, thank you for that too but I meant for trusting me. Thank you for trusting me."

Kate blushed looking away quickly. "You are the closest person I have Max. It was inevitable."

"Still…thank you."

Max waited for a reply but she didn't get one only a gentle squeeze from Kate. They huddled together at the bus stop, the wind picking up more than they thought. Soon enough they heard the engine coming up from the hill and walked a few steps forward. Max smiled as the bus stopped and they got on, taking a seat next to Kate. She seemed to always manage to get to Kate just in time. _Pun totally intended._

* * *

It wasn't that Max hated doctors' offices, she hated the feeling they gave her. Everything seemed to be sterile, quiet and white. The soft coughs, the light scratches of pens and the stares that everyone seemed to relish in. _I can't be nervous right now, I can't._ Max tried to stop bouncing her leg but it was only for a few seconds before she started again. Her fingers itching to do something but there was nothing to do except wait.

Kate had gotten called to the doctors and Max had felt her stomach drop. She could tell that her friend was nervous and her green eyes held a quiet fear. Max had no idea how to stop that fear, how to make Kate know that everything would be okay. Sometimes things couldn't be okay or wouldn't be for a long time. But it was Kate and Max just wanted to offer what comfort she could. So she had stood up along with Kate and hugged her closely. She didn't offer empty words but a true promise.

"I will be here when you get out." Max had murmured into Kate's ear and she had gotten a squeeze in return. It had been almost an hour and Max was reaching her limits, her anxiousness becoming greater. It seemed that everything was mushing into one sound, the tick of the clock, the thump of someone's foot, the pens scratching and the papers being pushed. _Breathe, Max. It's all going to be okay._ She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, humming lowly to one of her favorite songs.

It was only a second later that a door creaked open and she heard a quiet sniffle. Max jerked her head forward, opening her eyes again and met Kate across the room. Her heart sunk because Kate looked so sad and then she was rushing forward, grabbing Max's hand swiftly. Max had barely any time to process what was happening until they were nearly running down the hallway and into the open. Max blinked her eyes, the sunlight being too bright for her to adjust quickly. When she did, Kate was staring at her, tears pooling into her eyes and Max didn't know what she had to prepare for.

"Kate?" Max whispered and Kate shook her head. "Something happen?"

"No."

Max bit her bottom lip, her stomach twisting into knots. "So?"

Kate let out a watery laugh, her tears falling from her eyes as she looked up to face Max. "I'm okay, Max."

"What?"

"I'm okay, nothing happened to me. _I'm okay."_ Kate emphasized, a clear bright smile on her face before she rushed up to Max, catching her off guard.

"You're okay?" Max said, hoarsely, her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm going to be, Max. I'm going to be." Kate said softly, her head tucking near Max's neck.

Max felt her tears drop quietly, as she pulled Kate close to her. She held in her sob as she brought a hand to her nose, wiping the trickle of blood away quietly. This was Kate's moment, a happy moment. _I am not going to have her worry, not now._ Max breathed in deeply before replying.

"We're going to have to celebrate this, with a cup of tea."

Kate pulled away, just enough to face Max, close enough to count every freckle. The air around them was soft, trusting. It was a bright day with blue skies and white clouds, what some would call perfect. Max watched Kate closely and for the first time she saw something in Kate that she hadn't before, a look she didn't know the meaning behind. Then Kate replied and Max wondered with everything her life had going on, if she would ever get a happy ending.

"I was thinking we could get lunch?"

And Max smiled, praying to every god that she could be okay at least for today. "I'm so ready to eat, Kate."

"Well, I hope so, I need you to be a good date." Kate teased, oblivious to Max's blush, her laugh filling the air around her.

Max thought she was truly beautiful in that moment.

It was one of the most bitter-sweet experiences Max had ever felt.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Was that angsty? I think it was.**

 _Hi guys! I know its been so long but seriously college takes away all my writing time. I can't until summer._

 _So…some things happened here…and more things will happen? I put a random number for Warren. I tried to see if there was a canon one but I couldn't find anything. And Brooke forever being jealous, sigh.  
_

 _I have temporarily lost my beta so I hope I caught most of the typos and that it flows. Let me know if I missed something!_

 _Ugh, Marshfield. I miss writing them._

 _I really hope you enjoyed, guys!_

 _Until Next Time!_


End file.
